Blurred Instincts
by YoGurlB
Summary: "I won't hide these feelings for you anymore. To hide them would make me the biggest hypocrite in the world." Jacob's fingers fell to my cheek and then my lips...
1. Our Little Cottage

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

_Year after Breaking Dawn…_

I never knew I would have been in a pack with Jacob Black. He was the person, besides Paul and Sam, that I never wanted to be around. His constant thoughts about Bella annoyed the living hell out of me and made me want to push her off a cliff. I used to wish she would have just moved back to where she came from. She was torturing Jake, which was torturing the whole pack. We could never escape the thoughts of Bella that lingered in his mind every time he phased. I threw a conniption fit when we had to help them fight the newborn army. Of course killing vampires excited me, but it was the reason we were killing them that pissed me off. If it weren't for Bella, we would not have had to risk everything to kill an army full of newborn leeches. I always wondered why she had fallen in love with a vampire. What did she see in him? He was a cold piece of rock that sucked blood. Oh my isn't he dreamy? She was the definition of dumb and I never understood why Jacob liked her.

The last straw was when she married the leech and got knocked up. It was still crazy how he impregnated her in the first place. The thought of them together made me shudder and I tried not to think of them knocking boots. Jacob used to go off on me when the thought crossed my mind while we were in wolf form. I couldn't help but wonder, even if it irritated Jacob. The whole pregnancy was just a complete mess. The baby was growing at a rapid rate and Jacob had to be by her side all the time. She was still torturing him even after she married the leech. Next thing I know, she is sipping blood from a bendy straw. What. The. Hell on hot wheels. When Jacob told me that, I thought all my insides were going to fall out my mouth from total disgust. Bella was odd, but I didn't know she was that odd. She finally went into a horrible labor and Edward had to bite the baby out. Jacob explained all the details to me by the way. Bella was going to die so Edward inserted his venom into her heart. So now she is a leech and I hate her even more.

Here is the kicker, this is what shocked me. I never thought of anyone in our little pack imprinting. One day, Seth skips his happy ass over to the Cullen mansion. He wanted to see the little leech brat and talk to Bella. As soon as he saw the little brat, he imprints on her. I went ballistic and it took everything out of me to not march over there and demolish the Cullen mansion. I hated imprinting and my brother was trapped just like Sam. He would always want to be around the little brat. I never spoke of her name. Not only was it a mouthful but it was weird. Who names their kid Renesmee? What ever happened to buying a baby book and picking a normal name? Obviously Bella had hit her head really hard to make her think up that name.

The Cullens were nice enough to build us a little cottage to stay in. Since our pack had our own land, we had not gone back to La Push. Seth was going to go back after the battle with the Volturi, but he imprinted so he had to stay. We talked to our mother over the phone and sometimes she came to visit us. She was still devastated that we weren't coming home anytime soon, but Charlie was keeping her company. The very thought of those two together made me want to puke. My father had not been gone long and she was living it up with his best friend. I'm not sure if they are together in that way, but I often wondered.

So back to the cottage. It was nice and I liked my room. The walls were a pastel green and my bed was so soft. It took me a week to actually live in the cottage though; I waited until the vampire scent faded away. Jacob was going to run in wolf form all the time, until the Cullens offered us a place to stay. A lot of arguing occurred but they finally convinced us to move in the cottage. I didn't want to take anything from them, but eating raw meat was starting to bother me. I wanted to eat human food and sleep in a bed. Living with Seth and Jacob was not always fun. They were guys and that meant they didn't like cleaning up and they were loud and obnoxious at times. At night, I could hear them playing the game and eating everything they got their grimy hands on.

I did get a job at an ice cream shop and I was taking yoga. The yoga was not really helping my temper but it was a way to have me time. I loved my job at the ice cream shop, even though Jessica was irritating. Jessica, Bella's old friend, worked at the shop when she was on break from college. She was cool and all but she talked too damn much. It was mostly about how her and Mike had an on again off again relationship. She asked about Bella and I told her I didn't know a thing. What was I supposed to tell her? Oh Bella is fine, did you know she is a vampire now? Yea, that conversation would turn into a chaotic mess.

"So I talked to Mike the other day. He is acting really funny, do you think he is messing with some other girl. The last time I went to visit him I saw all these pretty girls on campus. Gosh I hope he is not cheating on me. What do you think Leah," Jessica asked pushing the box of ice cream against the wall. We were stocking the freezers and she had been talking non-stop for an hour. The freezer felt good against by boiling skin, but of course Jessica had to complain about how cold it was.

" Didn't you kiss another guy while you were at school," I asked pushing a box against the wall.

Jessica put her hand on her hip. " I was drunk."

"You still kissed another guy," I said copying her pose.

" You're right. I shouldn't be mad at him if I did the same thing. I'm a horrible girlfriend," Jessica sighed.

I rolled my eyes and moved the last box. " So now you two are back together?"

"Uh yea. I told you that the other day Lee."

"Well you know how you two do it. It's a rollercoaster," I said raising my hands in the air like I was on a ride.

" I love him though. It's totally worth it," Jessica winked and walked out of the freezer. I sat in there for a few minutes enjoying the nicely frozen wall.

"Clearwater we have customers out here," my boss yelled out. Okay well one thing I didn't like about this job was my boss.

"Coming," I called out.

_At the cottage_

" Any free ice cream today," Jacob asked opening the front door for me.

"Yep. I have strawberry shortcake and some vanilla. You and Seth can have the vanilla. I'm warning you not to touch the strawberry shortcake," I said walking towards the kitchen.

" Look at you giving orders now," Jacob joked.

"Where's Seth," I asked knowing what Jacob's answer would be.

"Now Leah I know you are smarter than that. He's at the Cullen's," Jacob put the ice cream in the freezer.

" I should have known. How old does she look now," I asked leaning against the counter.

"She looks thirteen. Seth won't have to wait as long as Quil," Jacob explained.

"Speaking of Quil, have you talked to him lately?"

"I talked to him this morning. You know how Sam is about them having any ties to us. Quil said that Sam is being a complete ass since you left," Jacob replied.

"I don't understand why he is still mad. It's been a year, time to move on now. I'm not going back to his pack so he needs to get over it," I grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

" I don't think it's you leaving that upsets him the most. It's because you are with me. Quil says that Sam has been saying that we have a thing going on. Can you believe that," Jacob asked.

I spit my water out and doubled over in laughter. " You've got to be kidding. Never in a life time would that happen."

"I know right. Sam must be on some kind of drug or something. Quil somehow believes him though. He said that he doesn't believe that we are living in a house together without messing around."

"Wow. You tell Quil he better be glad that I don't see him. He is asking for an ass whooping," I said.

"Surely he is. Did you want to go up to Port Angeles with me. I wanted to catch a movie," Jacob asked me.

" I guess, there is nothing else to do."

Port Angeles was packed with teenagers. Couples were holding hands, people were dancing in the street to music playing from cars, and older people were rushing to get home. Girls stared at Jacob as we got out of the Rabbit. I laughed when they quickly looked away when they saw me.

" There you go Jake," I pointed to the group of girls.

"Very funny Leah. How about I find you a man out here," Jacob joked.

"If you can find one tall enough for me," I said. I was 5'11 and guys seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. I think they didn't eat enough vegetables and drink enough milk because once upon a time, many guys were at least 6'0. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but men did seem to be shrinking.

" Is he with her," I heard a girl ask her friend.

" She is really pretty, but she is all muscular and stuff."

"Kind of manly to me," I heard another girl say. I stopped in my tracks and walked back to the group of girls.

" Do we have a problem," I asked.

"Uh no. We were just talking about your jeans. They are really cute," One girl said with a nervous laugh.

"Well-"

"Baby there is no need to get angry. Come on, we are going to be late for our movie," Jacob put an arm around my waist.

"Uh yea, I'm ready," I said giving Jacob a glare. We walked off from the group of girls and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"What, I didn't want you phasing right here," Jacob said holding his stomach.

"Okay I give you that. But don't think about touching me again," I pointed a warning finger at him.

"Trust me, I won't."

**Next chapter will be longer. Reviews are always welcome as usual. Lol. Thanks for reading! **


	2. I Smell a Skanky Vampire

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

Note to self: Never let Jacob Black take you to a movie again. The movie was one of those movies that stay in theatres for a week and then go straight to DVD. It was beyond horrible, but Jacob found it comical. Jacob would find a pig scratching his ass funny.

"That one part was hysterical. Did you see that wolf bite off that girl's leg? Can you imagine if we did things like that," Jacob punched my arm as we walked back to the Rabbit.

"No I didn't find it funny at all. I should kick your ass for taking me to that dumbass movie. I'm glad you paid," I said slamming the car door.

"Why are you pissed? Be glad that I asked you to come," Jacob spat. I could feel an argument coming on, I was definitely going to finish this off.

" Oh really? Who else were you going to ask? Hmm let me think, Bella?" I knew I was hitting a sore point, Jacob was going to hit mine next.

" You can really be a bitch. You act as though you know people that want to go out with your dumbass. I don't see how Sam was ever with you," Jacob yelled. He buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

" Shut the hell up Black and take me home," I yelled crossing my arms over my chest.

"We are going to the same place, duh." He put the car in drive and sped off. I looked over at him and noticed his grip on the steering wheel was tightening as he sped through the parking lot. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's not nice to stare?"

" Didn't your father teach you to stop being an asshole," I asked. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at our banter. Banter was probably not the best word, because our remarks to each other were far from lighthearted.

"Yep but you didn't learn how to stop being bitchy."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Your turn to make dinner now," Jacob said with a grin.

"Damn," I snapped my fingers and sucked my teeth.

Jacob and I had made a bet a while back. When we argued, whoever laughed first had to make dinner that night. He usually was the one who had to cook dinner, but he wasn't good at it. His dinner consisted of cereal, bacon and eggs. Those were the only things he knew how to make without burning up the kitchen. I tried to win the bet so I could fix real food. The Cullen's had stocked our fridge and cabinets with loads of food. We never had to worry about running out because Edward knew when to bring more. Of course I hated eating food with the vampire scent all over it.

" I'm going go to the Cullen's if you don't mind," Jacob said turning onto the highway.

"I guess I can handle the smell for a little bit. Going to see Bella huh?" I was aggravated that Jacob could still be nice to the girl. Bella had caused Jacob so much heartbreak and it was ridiculous how he was still cordial to her. I would have said 'Screw you, go be a vampire'; Jacob was nothing like me. It was funny how he could say some of the most hurtful things to me, even when I didn't do anything. Jacob wasn't in love with me, so I didn't get the special treatment. Ha!

"Yea and I know you don't have a problem with that. Do you," Jacob asked glancing over at me.

"Yes and no but that doesn't matter though," I threw him a fake smile and patted his shoulder.

"Can't keep your hands off me?"

" You are the most arrogant, asshole I've ever met. Ugh, just get to the bitch's house so I can go home," I said crossing my arms again.

"You really look like a five year old when you throw temper tantrums. You're worse than Claire and Renesmee put together," Jacob joked.

" Shut up and drive Black."

"Into Rihanna now," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

I hit him in the shoulder and he ducked away. " Keep playing Leah."

"And what are you going to do almighty Alpha," I asked.

" I told you about that."

"I don't understand why you hate being called Alpha. That's what you are so just suck it up."

"I hate you."

" The feeling is mutual punk," I replied.

About thirty minutes later, I was in the leech mansion, enjoying the nice odor they had. Everyone was in the living room, sitting around and talking. Renesmee was sitting beside Seth, her head leaning on her shoulder. I mentally gagged at the sight and sat in a chair next to Jacob. At least his scent kind of covered up the horrible stench the vampires put off.

"How's motherhood Bells," Jacob asked. Bella was curled up under Edward's arm. Her eyes were a bright gold and her pale skin shimmered under the dull lighting.

"Same ol' way it was the other day. I don't find it difficult at all. She just does her own little thing ya know." Bella looked over at the little brat and smiled. Edward kissed her cheek and let his arm drape over her shoulder.

" That's good. I see no one has killed Seth yet," Jacob joked. A growl escaped my chest and I glared at Jacob. He was asking for it.

" Nope, he hasn't touched her inappropriately yet," Edward smiled.

" He better not even attempt it," I said sourly. I didn't talk much when I was in their house, I didn't want the funk to enter my mouth.

"I'm sure he will never do such," Alice chimed in. " He is very well behaved actually."

I mimicked her words silently and caught an elbow from Jacob.

"Give it a rest Lee," Seth said looking up from the little brat.

"So how is the cottage holding up? Nothing needs repairing yet does it," Carlisle asked.

" Nope. I'm good with that kind of stuff anyway. I got it Doc," Jacob beamed. How could he be so nice to these people? Excuse me, vampires.

"You don't need any more food or anything," Esme asked. I hated that I actually liked her. I think it was her motherly attitude and she didn't annoy me like everyone else. Carlisle was okay too, he was almost human, it was really weird. Everyone else, found ways to annoy the shit out of me.

Edward was always digging into my mind. I bet he is doing it right now. Yup, he is giving me that stupid smirk. Stop reading my thoughts! Bella was just a confused, whiney, and inconsiderate tramp. I could never forgive her for what she did to Jacob. It was selfish and she apologized to him many times but they didn't unbreak his heart. I would take Jacob over Ice Pop any day. Wait, did I just think that? I glanced at Edward, he looked like he was about to burst with laughter. I'm shocked he didn't get mad at my ill-mannered thoughts about his wife.

" I'm just letting you get away with it for now," Edward said looking at me. Everyone in the room got silent and looked between me and Edward. They shrugged and went back to talking about the cottage. Seth and Renesmee were whispering about something, I ground my teeth together to keep from saying something.

Back to my rant on the Cullen clan. Alice was okay when she wasn't talking about my choice of clothing. I didn't like the way her voice sounded like a ringing bell either. Emmett was just Emmett. He was always making some wise crack about me and Jacob getting busy while Seth was gone. That was what pissed me off about him.

I felt a calming effect flow through my body. Damn you Jasper, this is why I dislike you! I did not like him controlling my emotions; I didn't like to be controlled at all. Rosalie was just a bitch. I would rather be stuck in a room with Bella than be around Rosalie. I didn't like the fact that she was bitchy like me. I hated the competition.

"Hey girly wolf," Emmett's voiced boomed through the room as he came in the back door. " Any pups on the way yet?"

"No but my fist is on it's way to your face," I said.

"Feisty today aren't we. Jacob looks like you aren't doing something right." Emmett gave Jacob's back a hard pat.

"Shut it Emmett," Jacob said shaking his head. " You know Leah is always like that."

"Put your magic on her and I bet she changes her tune," Emmett whispered to Jacob.

I swung at Emmett and he quickly dodged my fist. "Punk."

I glared at Jasper when the calming effect flowed through my body again.

"That's a cute shirt Leah," Alice said showing her straight teeth.

"Why thank you," I said sarcastically.

" I have some clothes for you upstairs if you ever need them. I have been itching to give them to you," Alice replied clasping her tiny hands together.

"No thanks tiny vamp. I like the clothes that I own," I said clasping my hands together, except mine made a loud clapping sound.

"Just take the clothes." Seth let out a long sigh and then turned his attention back to his little brat.

" Please take them, I'm sick of hearing her talking about them," Bella said throwing Alice a smile.

I was going to say some smart remark back, but I held my tongue. I didn't feel like getting into some big fight and then Jacob would be after me for killing his best friend. Edward gave me a warning glance and I smirked. Finally got under that cold, hard skin huh?

" So Nessie, how is Seth treating you," Jacob asked. Her head shot up, causing ringlets of hair to cascade down her shoulders.

" He is being very nice. He even said he was going to take me shopping."

"Um no your aunt can do that with you," I said. Renesmee looked at me with her big brown eyes. Oh no, you won't make me fall in love with you like everyone else. I will always see you as a little brat.

"Leah," Edward narrowed his eyes at me. I mimicked his expression and flipped him the finger.

"You are one comical she-wolf," Emmett laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"Not to me." Rosalie ran her hands through her blonde hair and stood up. She grabbed Emmett's hand and they disappeared up the steps.

"They have some new toys to play with," Alice whispered and the room filled with laughter. I even had to chuckle, although vampire sex was clearly repulsive.

"Mind your own business Alice," Emmett yelled.

"Hey it's my powers, not me," Alice replied.

"Okay I think I'm going to go home now. I don't want to be in here while that is going on," Jacob said pointing upstairs. I hopped up as soon as he finished his sentence.

"It was nice seeing you Jake. Come over again soon," Bella said getting up.

"Nice seeing you too," Jacob replied. Ugh, stop sucking face with the ice cube.

" It's nice to have both of you around," Esme nodded her head in our direction.

"Seth I guess we will see you later," Jacob asked.

"Yea, I will be home later on," Seth smiled at me and turned back to his imprint. If this was how imprinting was, I didn't want it to happen to me.

We said our last goodbyes and walked out the front door.

"I thought my nose was going to get extra holes from that bleachy smell. I don't see how Seth does it," I said as soon as we got inside the Rabbit.

" It still bothers me too, but do I complain?" I squinted my eyes and turned my head away. Jacob really knew how to annoy the hell out of me.

We made it home just in time for the soap opera re-runs. I always missed the shows during the day, so I caught up with them at night. I ran into the living room and turned the TV to my soap operas. I sat on the huge body pillow that Esme made just for me. Like I have said many times, I waited until the vampire smell faded before I used anything in this house.

"Ugh Lee," Jacob stomped into the living room.

" Shhh, I think this chick is going to get killed off."

Jacob sat on the couch, his leg touching my arm. I never sat on the couch, my comfy pillow was perfect for watching movies or my favorite shows.

"Run the other way. No don't go in there, the crazy bastard is in there waiting," I yelled at the television.

" Oh I'm sure she can hear you," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry." Jacob held his hands up like he was blocking a punch.

"What the hell! See I told her he was waiting on her ass. That's what she gets for running into a dark room. This is as dumb as horror movies these days." I shook my head. "Don't you agree?" Jacob didn't reply. "Don't you?"

"Are you talking to me? I think you shushed me a minute a go," Jacob pointed out.

" Dick."

"Oh I know you are just aching for some."

I punched Jacob in the leg as hard as I could.

"You are going to pay for that," Jacob said lifting my up by my arms.

"Put me down," I hit at his legs and anything that was in reach. He wrestled me to the floor within seconds. I felt his teeth bite into my arm and he laughed when I shrieked.

"Ow!" I pushed his head away from my arm. I flipped us over and pinned him down. I punched at him until he caught my arms and rolled us over.

"Ew I can't believe Emmett was right. You two are just nasty," Seth said slamming the door. Seth turned his nose up in disgust at our tangled limbs. " Just try to keep it down. I need some sleep." Seth made a gagging nose and retreated to his room.

I looked up at Jacob and stuck my tongue out. " Get off of me punk." I pushed him off and sat back on my pillow. He took his place on the couch and nudged my shoulder with his big leg. I pinched his thigh and he yelped.

" Yuck," I heard Seth say from his room.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Glad you all liked the start! Your reviews always make me smile. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Downward Dog and Life

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

"Good Morning Lee. Where are you off to," Seth asked washing out his cereal bowl. Well that was a first; he usually left the bowl on the table.

"Yoga. You wanna come with me," I asked stuffing my mat inside my bag. Seth made a face and laughed. "Oh come on, there are hot girls there. They're all pretty flexible too."

"Geez Lee, have a gone to the other side? You sure know a lot about these chicks," Seth joked. I smacked him in the back of the head and pecked his cheek.

"Fine, I will go by myself." I poked my bottom lip out and marched to the front door.

"I can come with you. Unlike Sethy here, I'm not pinned down by an imprint," Jacob said walking towards the front door.

"You sure you can hang with a yoga class Jake?" I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you doubting me," Jacob asked.

"Yes," Seth and I said together.

"I don't mess with that yoga stuff. I would come home looking like a pretzel," Seth said drying his hands off.

"I can handle it. Come on Leah, I'll drive," Jacob grabbed his keys and pushed me out the front door.

"Keep your hands off my sister Black. Don't pull any muscles," I heard Seth yell as Jacob closed the door.

"I bet you won't last a minute," I said getting into the Rabbit.

"Alright Clearwater."

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you Jacob. We have heard so much about you," Tiffany, my yoga instructor, said. She was a little petite lady and Jacob made her look like a shrimp. She shook his hand and batted her eyelashes.

"I know they were good things," Jacob replied smiling. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Yes she always speaks well of you. You two make a wonderful couple," Tiffany said looking back and forth between us.

"Um we aren't together," I said.

Tiffany's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. She never mentioned what you two actually were. Silly me."

Jacob laughed. "It's fine, we get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do." Tiffany winked and took her spot in the front of the class.

People started filing in the class and taking their spots. Everyone was whispering and looking over at Jacob. Ugh, I knew there was a reason I didn't want him to come.

"Why hello there. Are you new," A brown haired girl asked Jacob. Well obviously he is new if you have never seen him in here before.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Miranda," she held her tiny hand out.

"Jacob." Jacob's hand literally swallowed Miranda's.

"Okay we are about to get started," I said glaring at Miranda.

She smiled weakly and went back to her spot. Seconds later, she came back with her mat and bag in hand.

"I have an extra mat you can use. I don't think it's big enough, but it will do," she said handing Jacob a blue mat.

"He already has one, but thank you," I spat.

"Thank you Miranda. How generous of you," Jacob said exaggerating his kind tone. For some reason I wanted to punch the living day lights out of Miranda. This was my time with my Alpha and she needed to back off.

This was perhaps the worse yoga class I had been too. Jacob and Miranda flirted the entire time and I couldn't relax. Usually, I get really relaxed during yoga, but today I was off.

"I hope you come back," Miranda said as we walked out of the room.

"He won't be back. Bye Miranda," I spat pushing Jacob forward.

"What the hell was that about Lee," Jacob asked throwing his arms up.

"I can't take you anywhere. You came with me and you didn't pay one ounce of attention to me," I said before I could catch myself.

Jacob stopped in his tracks. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yea you are. Awww, you mad I didn't pay enough attention to you?" Jacob threw an arm around my shoulders.

I pushed his arm off and got into the car. He was still smiling when he started the car and pulled off.

"Seriously though, what's wrong? I didn't know me talking to other girls bothered you."

"You can talk to millions of girls. I just didn't like how you pushed me to the side and I was the one who brought you," I replied.

Jacob's face softened. "I will make it up to you. How about we have a game night? I can invite your mom and my dad over."

"That's fine," I said.

"Of course you'll have an attitude for the rest of the day," Jacob sighed.

"Yep." He was right; I would be pissed for the rest of the day. Good thing I had to work a few hours today. That would be a way to get out of the house for a few hours.

* * *

Jessica was really getting on my nerves today. She was having her problems with Mike and she was frustrated about school.

"I'm seriously am thinking about dropping out. I can't take this anymore; I don't even have enough credits to be considered a sophomore. I guess I shouldn't have partied so much. What do you think," Jessica asked.

"I don't know," I replied, wiping off the counter.

"What's your problem today," Jessica asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

"Boyfriend trouble?"

I slapped the towel down and Jessica jumped.

"He's not my boyfriend," I snapped.

"Whoa, you are shaking. Are you okay," Jessica asked walking towards me. I looked down at my hands that were trembling. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My hands stopped shaking when I opened my eyes.

"No I'm fine. Today is just a little irritating," I said as though nothing happened.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders and scurried to the other side of the counter. I really needed to control myself. That was the second time I almost phased in a public place.

After work, I came home to the stench of vampire.

"Why the hell does it smell like that in here," I asked no one in particular.

"Oh hey, how was work," Seth asked skipping into the living room followed by the little brat.

"You couldn't go over the Cullen's or over to Bella's cottage," I asked eyeing Renesmee.

"Nessie wanted to see if our cottage looked anything like their cottage," Seth replied.

"I can tell Alice did the decorating, I like the color of your room," Nessie said smiling.

That was it. I quickly ran outside and phased into wolf form.

_"It's not your turn to patrol," Jacob said._

_"Shut up Jacob."_

_"What's your deal today? You're being extra bitchy," Jacob asked running the perimeter. _

_I stood in front of the cottage fuming. _

_"Seth brought Nessie in the house and had the nerves to show her my room," I thought._

_Jacob mentally laughed and I could see him running back towards the cottage._

_"Are you seriously mad about that? Ha!"_

_"Everyone is pissing me off today. How about I kick your ass?"_

_"Hey I didn't do anything. You just have a bad attitude and you need to get a handle on it," Jacob said. _

_"__Ugh." I phased back into human form_**.**

Damn, I didn't have any clothes. I ran around to the back of the cottage and went through the back door. Good thing my room was right next to the kitchen, that way Seth didn't have to see me. I quickly put some sweats and a t-shirt on and went back into the living room. Seth looked at me apologetically and I mouthed 'sorry' to him. Although I couldn't stand Nessie, I knew she was going to be around because she was his imprint. I couldn't stop him from seeing her, thatwould be selfish. Jacob walked through the front door, said his hellos and made his way to the kitchen.

"Did you call my mom already," I asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yea I did earlier. They are coming at 8:00." Jacob gulped down a bottle of water within a minute.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower," I said heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"It's so good to see you," my mother said wheeling Billy inside.

"Hey mom. How you feeling Billy," I moved the couch over so Billy could sit near the table.

"Still kicking. Your mother has been feeding me her secret recipes. You all are missing out," Billy replied.

"I'm sure Sue will share with Leah," Jacob said hugging his father.

"I will put them in a little notebook and bring it the next time I come by." My mother sat next to Billy. "Where's my Sethy?"

"Seth," I called out.

"Hey mom!" Seth threw his arms around my mother's neck and hugged her tightly. "Hi Mr. Black."

"Hey there Seth. You are catching up with Jacob," Billy compared them in height.

"Yea I am. Watch out Black," Seth said.

"Which game are we playing," I asked.

"You pick it out. I owe you," Jacob replied.

I picked the game Life because it was the only one that didn't last for hours on end. Jacob helped me clean up the kitchen and Seth left to see Nessie. Our parents were in the living room whispering.

"I wish her and Jake would get together. I want to see my girl happy again," my mother whispered.

"Just give it time Sue. With them living together I bet they get together. He needs someone like Leah to keep him under control,"Billy whispered.

Did they forget we had wolf hearing and their whispers were as loud as yelling to us? I tried to keep my eyes on the dish I was drying. Jacob cleared his throat and put the last cup up.

"Sam wants to meet at the border in an hour," Jacob said turning to face me.

"For what?"

"I don't know. He said he just wants to see me and you," Jacob replied.

An hour later, we were at the border waiting for Sam. I hoped he didn't bring someone else, like Paul or Jared. I could smell Sam's scent as he came out of the woods.

"What is it you want," Jacob asked in a husky voice.

"I'm tired of this separation. You all need to come back home. There is no need to protect the Cullens anymore, we aren't going to attack them," Sam explained.

"We know you aren't going to attack. We still aren't coming home," Jacob said.

Sam looked at me. "Lee-"

"I'm staying here," I snapped.

"What's this," Sam asked.

"What are you talking about," Jacob asked.

"Are you two a packaged deal now? Every where you go, she goes?"

"She can go wherever she pleases. She chooses to stay here and that is her decision," Jacob said.

"Oh really? You sure you just aren't convincing her to stay? It wouldn't be right just drag her along because you can't get over Bella. Leah you can come back," Sam turned to me again.

"I told you once that I am staying here. I don't want to be in a pack with you so get over it."

"Lee-Lee please?"

I growled and launched myself toward Sam. Jacob wrapped me up in his arms and held me back.

"This talk is over," Jacob spat.

"Okay Jacob. But whatever you do, don't break her heart," Sam said. He nodded his head at me and ran off into the woods. Jacob's arms were still wrapped around me as I controlled my trembling body.

* * *

**Leah was very frustrated in this chapter. Hmm wonder why? Everyone really wants Lee and Jake together. Do you think they want to be together? Thanks for reading loves! Hear me Howl will be updated soon; I have already started writing the next chapter. **


	4. Vibrations and Cake

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, I enjoy writing ** **it. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

"Happy Birthday Seth," I yelled as I walked into Seth's room.

"Hmm," Seth mumbled and covered his face with his comforter. I yanked the comforter from his face and smothered him in wet kisses.

"I remember when you were the size of a pea, now look at you. You're growing right before my eyes. Come on, get up birthday boy," I said pulling Seth from his bed.

" What time is it," Seth asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to get up. Nessie called and the Cullen's have a surprise for you over there," I replied. " Wow you really have grown up on me Seth."

"I'm only 16, you're acting like I'm 21 or something. Thanks for the birthday wishes though," Seth gave me a bone crushing hug and swung me around in circles. He was way taller than me now, he looked like the older sibling.

" Well I will let you get dressed and stuff." I pulled Seth's door closed and walked over to the couch. Jacob was snoring loudly, he must have fallen asleep here last night. I swatted him with my hand and he didn't budge. "Get up."

"In a minute," Jacob mumbled and pushed my hand away.

"No now. We have to get stuff set up," I whispered so Seth couldn't hear.

"It's early," Jacob replied opening his eyes.

" We have a lot to do. Come on, get your lazy ass up," I hit Jacob again and he grabbed my arm.

"Would you please stop doing that," Jacob asked through gritted teeth.

"Nope, not until you get up," I replied snatching my arm back. "Did you already call the Cullen's and tell them to keep Seth there for at least five hours?"

"Yes Leah." Jacob sighed and moved to a sitting position on the couch. He buried his head in his hands. "I wish you would've let me sleep longer. I'm tired as fuck."

"It's not my fault that you fell asleep on the couch. You have a bed, use it asshole," I slapped him in the back of the head and headed towards the kitchen. I made it to the doorway when I felt arms around my waist and my body being pulled down to the floor.

"What the hell Jake," I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Say sorry," Jacob said pinning me to the floor.

"No, now get off of me," I pushed his chest but he didn't budge.

"I told you to stop hitting me Leah. Why don't you listen to your Alpha?" Jacob smiled widely.

"I'm glad you find yourself comical jackass. Would you please get off of me so I can go get me something to eat," I asked.

"As long as you fix me something too. You do owe me ya know," Jacob said moving one of his arms.

" If cereal is what you want then I can fix it."

"Trix?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes honey we have Trix. Now move," I pushed his chest one more time and he moved his other arm letting me up.

"Did you just call me honey," Jacob asked grinning. Why did I always step into these situations with him?

"It was pure sarcasm, don't flatter yourself," I replied getting two bowls from the cabinet.

" Yea right Clearwater. You know you want me. Your mom and my dad even notice that," Jacob said sitting in a chair at the table.

I paused and turned to look at him. "That's not what they said stupid. For you to have enhanced hearing, you sure don't listen."

Jacob held his hands up. " I'm sorry. I was just kidding Leah, damn."

I shook my head and poured the cereal into the two bowls. I poured the milk in and handed Jacob his bowl.

"Thank you Lee. You are so sweet when you want to be," Jacob smiled and dug his wooden spoon into the cereal.

" Whatever jerk face. Have you noticed that Trix cereal has changed over the years? They aren't shaped like lemons and flowers anymore. They're all round now," I said out of no where.

Jacob stared down at his bowl of cereal and nodded. "I don't see why I haven't noticed that. You're right though, they are all round now. That takes the fun out of them."

" You probably don't notice those things because you inhale everything you eat."

"Shut the hell up Leah."

" No you shut the hell up Black," I shook my spoon at him. He laughed and continued to stuff his mouth with the fruity cereal.

"You two can never get along can you," Seth asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your sister is a nutcase. You going over the Cullen's now," Jacob asked.

"Yea. You didn't fix me breakfast big sis," Seth asked poking his bottom lip out.

" Esme said she was cooking something up for you. I'm sure whatever she cooks is way better than Trix," I replied pointing to my bowl of cereal.

"I bet."

"Oh yea Happy Birthday bro. Looks like you are getting close to being a man huh," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Well since we don't age, I already count myself as a man," Seth said heading for the front door. " I'll see you two later."

"Bye Seth," I called out before the door closed.

"So what exactly are we doing for him," Jacob asked pouring another bowl of cereal. Good thing the Cullen's got us those big bags of cereal. A box of cereal would be gone in just one bowl.

" I thought we could invite my mom, Billy, Quil, Claire and Embry over. I'm pretty sure the others won't come over. Think you can allow Quil and Embry on the land for a day?"

"Of course. I have no problem with any of them coming on the land. It's Sam that's being difficult and getting all territorial. I know Embry and Quil won't cause any trouble, so I don't mind them coming. I know the other's won't come; they're too far up Sam's ass," Jacob said.

" Right. I'd rather Sam stay away anyway. Last night I almost ripped his head off," I replied.

" You need to learn how to ignore Sam. Don't let him get under your skin all the time," Jacob suggested.

" Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil. Guess what advice I'd like you?"

"Hmm I don't know," Jacob shrugged and stuffed a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

" Take a shower, you stink," I said scrunching my nose up.

Jacob stuck his tongue out and finished off his breakfast. " While I'm in the shower make a list of the stuff you want to cook. You should ask your mother if she will come help us though."

"No, I want to do this myself. You know how to cook on the grill don't you," I asked.

" Yea I can do that. Grills are way easier than stoves," Jacob stated before leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I got a piece of paper and pen and began to make a list.

Going to the store with Jacob was another bad decision on my part. We argued about everything from who was going to push the basket, what kind of butter to get, and who knew more about bargain shopping.

"I think we're done," I said looking at the list.

" I hope so, I hate grocery shopping," Jacob pushed the basket to one of the shorter lines.

"Hey Leah," I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned around and Jessica was staring me in the face.

"Hey Jess. You work today," I asked.

"No, I took off. I'm going to hang out with Angela while she's in town," Jessica said staring at Jacob. " I've seen you somewhere before right?"

"Yea, I was came to the school and I was at Bella's graduation party," Jacob replied.

"That's right. I didn't recognize you because you've grown so much," Jessica replied.

"I've had a few growth spurts."

" Yea you have. Well I will see you later Leah." Jessica waited until Jacob turned back around to mouth, "Are you two a thing?"

" No we aren't," I said.

"Mmmhmm," Jessica winked and walked away. I clenched my teeth together and tried to ignore my thoughts of cussing Jessica out.

" Why do people always assume we're together," Jacob asked laughing. " We don't act like a couple so I don't get it."

"Exactly, it's getting ridiculous. If one more person tries to stick me with you, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of them."

"Ha," Jacob said.

* * *

"So what do we start with? The cake," Jacob asked.

"I think starting with the cake would be smart. You wanna help me?"

"Yea as long as I get to lick the bowl," Jacob grinned.

"Ugh, I guess you can do that. You better be lucky I'm giving you that privilege Black," I got a mixing bowl out.

" You must lick the bowl too?"

"What person doesn't. Okay, hand me 5 eggs, butter, flour, vanilla, and salt," I ordered.

" Okay little Miss Chef. What kind of cake are you making anyway," Jacob asked.

"Pound cake, Seth's favorite. He likes his with strawberries on top."

"Sounds good. Do you know what you're doing though."

"Yes Jacob I know what I'm doing. Can you just hand me the stuff so I can get started," I asked in an irritated tone.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. That's if you're wearing any," Jacob laughed. I glared at him and began cracking eggs.

"What else do I need to do," Jacob asked.

"Turn the oven to 325 and grease the baking pan."

"I see why I don't ever cook. This is just too much damn work," Jacob complained.

"You aren't even doing anything yet. I got everything from here. You can start grilling the burgers and hotdogs."

"That's more like it. You just need a little seasoning on the burgers and you're done. All this greasing and stuff is uncalled for," Jacob said turning the oven to the correct temperature.

"I feel sorry for whoever you marry. I condone whoever puts up with you as a husband," I said with a chuckle. I turned the mixer on and began to beat the eggs and butter. I poured some flour into a measuring cup and added it to the mix.

"So you are going to feel sorry for yourself," Jacob joked.

"I would never marry you Black."

"Oh that hurts me deeply," Jacob put his hand over his chest.

We worked in silence for the next twenty minutes and tried to stay out of each other's way. The kitchen was a good size but the island in the middle got in the way often. I had to keep squeezing past Jacob when I went to my side of the counter.

I pushed my way past Jacob and he turned around. Our bodies were pressed tightly against each other. I don't know why I didn't move, something was keeping me frozen in my current state. Why did this seem to cause heat to spread throughout my body? Jacob stared back at me with a bewildered expression. I felt a vibration coming from his front pocket.

"Um, I should answer this," he said reaching into his pocket.

"Yea…yea you should,' I quickly walked to my side of the counter. I shook my head hoping to revive some sense that I had obviously lost. What the hell was that about? I didn't even hear Jacob's conversation, my mind was playing games with me. The heat rolling through my body was still there and it was getting hotter.

"Hey Lee, Miranda is going to come over too," Jacob said putting his phone back in his pocket.

I almost burned myself as I put the cake into the oven. "Why?"

"Because I want her to. You should try to be nice to her this time," Jacob suggested.

" I don't have to be nice to her. She has always annoyed me in that class and now she's coming over. I can't promise you anything," I replied. Why did she have to come over? I could hear her little voice in my head now. She was one of those girls that stuck her chest out to get attention.

"Come on Leah. I'm trying to get to know her and it would help if you didn't bite her head off. I will respect any guy that you bring into this house, so please respect Miranda."

"Since when did you get so close to her? You just met the girl yesterday and you're already taking up for her. Wow you move fast Black," I replied.

" No I'm not. She just seems like someone cool to hang out with . It's not like I'm dating her or anything. What's your problem with her anyway," Jacob asked picking a plate of raw burgers up.

"She acts like a slut."

"Whatever Leah," Jacob sighed and walked out the back door. I watched him as he walked over to the grill. What was my problem? I was sounding like some jealous girl and that was not me. I felt the heat diminish from my body. My mind really was messing with me. Why the hell was I staring at Jake's biceps as he smashed the burgers down on the grill? I reached in the fridge for a beer. My mind was playing some kind of trick on me. Alcohol was always a way to solve problems, well at least mine.

**Seth's party will be the main part of the next chapter. Hmmm what is going on with Leah? What was up with that little moment between her and Jacob? How will the whole situation with Miranda pan out? I think I want some pound cake now hehe. Thanks for reading, I will try to post again soon!**


	5. Shut the HEDouble Hockey Sticks Up!

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

The party was going well and Seth was enjoying himself. The Cullens had gotten him a go-kart and of course Alice threw in some clothes in. It was nice having everyone over, even though I wasn't team Cullen. The Cullen clan sat at a picnic table that was set up in the backyard. Good thing it was only a party for werewolves and vampires because the Cullens didn't eat human food. An outsider would think of them as starving themselves but we knew better. Miranda was the only outsider, but she wasn't paying much attention to anyone but Jacob.

"Hey you need help with anything?" A soprano like voice asked. There was no doubt that it was my little brother's imprint.

" Nope I got it all," I said throwing more hotdogs on the grill.

" Looks like you're running low on punch. I can fix some more if you want me too," Nessie said cocking her hip to the side.

I sighed in frustration. "No I can do that myself, thank you."

"Okay fine," Nessie rolled her eyes and walked off towards Seth. Did she really just roll her eyes at me? Maybe I'm just delusional and in need of medication. I would take off after her but I didn't want to bust my cover in front of Miranda. I would have to tell Seth about his little girlfriend later.

" Yea more hotdogs," Quil said coming up behind me. He reached over to grab one off the grill but I slapped his hand away.

"Have some manners will ya?" I smiled as Quil held his hands up. " Where's Claire?"

"She's with your mom. I can't help feed her because I always want to eat all her food," Quil replied.

"Just greedy, that's pretty sad," I said placing the cooked hotdogs into a bowl.

" Hey don't judge me Leah. So how are you and Jacob holding up in this place? I'm surprised to see nothing is broken here yet," Quil said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" Do I need to explain?" Quil winked.

" Hey Pinky," Embry came up and gave me a huge hug. I always liked him more than I did everyone else in the pack. Everyone else besides Seth. He never really annoyed me or picked at me constantly.

"I told you about that nickname. It's good to see you Bry," I gave him a tiny squeeze and let go.

" Don't wear pink underwear under white shorts," Embry suggested. Him and Quil slapped hands and laughed loudly.

"Those were bikini bottoms ass," I hit Embry with a spatula before taking the bowl of hotdogs in the house. Miranda was leaning against the icebox sipping a cup of iced tea.

"Where's Jacob," I asked her.

"He went to the store to get more ice," she replied.

"Oh you didn't want to ride him, I mean with him?"

Miranda smirked. " Nope. I thought I would stay so I could get to know the family. Everyone seems nice, but why is one side of the family so pale and the other half brown."

" The pale ones are not related to us, they are friends of the family" I snapped. Why did I feel insulted because she called the Cullens pale?

"Oh. So how long you been knowing Jake," Miranda asked throwing her long hair over her shoulder.

"We have known each other since we were in diapers."

"Hmm. You two live here together right," Miranda questioned. I didn't like to be questioned like this.

"Why do you want to know? You writing a book or something," I asked crossing my arms. I leaned against the counter opposite the fridge.

"I'm getting to know Jacob." I really didn't like this girl's attitude.

"Shouldn't you be asking him these questions then. I don't get why you're questioning me," I said.

Miranda laughed and swung her hair again. "You seem to be into him. I'm just trying to figure out what you have going on with him."

"Ha. You're a funny character Miranda. What, am I a threat to you or something? I don't think I'm in the way at all," I replied.

" Let me tell you something. I don't share my men, so back off," Miranda said through clenched teeth.

I glared at her and focused on calming myself down. " Let me tell you something bitch. You will not come in my house and disrespect me. I don't know who you think you are but you better find out soon. I will lay your little ass out in this damn kitchen and I won't think twice about it. So watch your words around me Miss Randa because I will fuck you up if I have to. Got that?"

"You don't intimidate me Leah. You may be tall but I got a killer knee that can bring you down to my level," Miranda threatened.

I bit down on my tongue and my body began to shake. " You really don't know me honey. I could just hit you one good time and knock every last bit of sense out of you. Keep trying to press my buttons. My foot will be so far up your ass that you will taste the rubber on my shoe."

" Got the ice," Jacob walked into the kitchen holding a bag of dripping ice. He looked back and forth between Miranda and I. "Getting to know each other?"

"Yep, Leah is a sweetie," Miranda replied. She rubbed Jacob's bicep and poked her chest out.

"Bitch," I spat. I snatched the bag of ice from Jacob and walked out the backdoor. I poured the ice in the cooler and slammed the lid down. I felt a calming sensation and knew Jasper was working his stupid magic on me. I heard Edward chuckle. I stomped over to an empty picnic table and sat down.

" What's wrong? You're boy toy cheating on you," Rosalie asked with a smirk on her face. She sat down across from me and fiddled with a paper plate someone had left on the table.

"Jacob isn't my boy toy, boyfriend, or fuck buddy. I wish people would just leave me the hell alone," I replied. I picked the black finger nail polish that was chipping away.

" What's got you all flustered then," Rosalie asked.

"Since when do you come to any werewolf function? And why are you talking to me," I asked looking up from my nails.

"I don't like you or Jacob, but Seth is okay I guess. He stinks like you all but I can put up with him. But I came over here to question you, not you question me."

"I don't like being questioned."

"Okay fine mutt. But let me give you some advice though. You should tell someone when you have feelings for them before it's too late," Rosalie replied and nodded her head towards the house. Jacob and Miranda were walking out laughing and playfully hitting each other. Rosalie smirked and then returned to the Cullen table. I spotted Claire dancing in the middle of the yard with Quil, then my eyes reverted back to Miranda and Jacob.

"Hey sis what's going on," Seth asked sitting next to me. I was so focused on Jacob and Miranda that I didn't notice Seth walk up.

"Oh hey birthday boy. Are you enjoying yourself," I asked.

"Yep. Thank you for doing this for me," Seth hugged me.

" Oh no problem little bro."

"You seem upset, everything alright," Seth asked.

"I don't like that Miranda chick. She is really getting under my skin and it's hard not to phase," I replied. I looked over at Jacob and Miranda, he was whispering something in her ear.

" She's a little bitchy. Nessie says she has really bad hair extensions," Seth said with a chuckle. I could see Nessie walking up from the corner of my eye.

" Your mom wanted to know if you are ready for your cake," Nessie said.

"I'm always ready for cake."

I smiled at Seth's enthusiasm and walked back into the house.

"He's ready for the cake," I told my mom as she put the candles on the cake.

"You did an awesome job on this cake Leah. It looks delicious," my mother replied.

"Why thank you. I learned from the best," I kissed her cheek and sat on the counter.

"Who is that girl that's all over Jacob. She didn't even speak to me or Billy when she walked in."

"That's Miranda. He met her in my yoga class yesterday."

My mother put the last candle on the cake. " It sure doesn't look like they just met yesterday. I already don't like the bimbo, you need to get rid of her."

"How would I do that?" I laughed.

" I don't know. Eat her or something. I know my girl has it under control. Get your man honey." My mother tapped my leg and grabbed the bowl of strawberry sauce.

" Why does everyone keep suggesting I hook up with Jacob? Yuck."

" Hmmm I don't know. Maybe because you two act like you like each other. It's so obvious Lee. Come on before Seth has a cow about his cake." I followed my mother outside to one of the tables.

After eating cake, everyone stuck around for a few more hours. As it got dark the crowd began to thin out a little bit. By 11:00, everyone was gone except me, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Miranda. Seth went back with the Cullens to spend a few more hours with Nessie.

" So what do we do now," Quil asked after he dried the last dish.

" Play spin the bottle or how about beer pong," Miranda suggested.

" How about you go home now? And how would we play spin the bottle with two girls and three guys," I asked.

Miranda glared at me and leaned into Jacob.

"Lighten up Leah, damn," Jacob said.

I flipped him off and hung the pans on their designated hooks behind the stove.

"How about I never with some shots," Embry said.

" None of you are old enough to drink," I replied.

"Have we ever followed the rules," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

" Let's get this party started," Miranda yelled throwing her hands in the air.

" Oh great you're staying," I groaned.

We were ten minutes into the game and Miranda already had five shots.

" Ok. I never made out with an ex's best friend," Quil said.

"Damn," Miranda snapped her fingers and took another shot.

"I never had sex in the back of a truck," Miranda said.

I took a shot along with Embry.

"Whoa you and Sam in the back of a truck," Embry asked.

" More than once," I said. " I never was a bitch." I looked at Miranda and smiled.

" I think you should take a drink," Miranda replied.

" Let me rephrase that. I never was a messy bitch," I said. I ignored Jacob elbowing me.

" Ha ha very funny," Miranda flipped her hair for the hundredth time.

"So this game is no longer fun." Quil turned on the TV on.

" Go head and keep flipping that fake stuff," I said.

"Whatever, you just want what you can't have," Miranda replied.

"Shut the hell up Miranda." I pointed a finger in her face.

"If you're gonna fight can we take it outside where the water hose is," Embry asked.

" Leah outside now!" Jacob stood up and headed towards the back door.

Miranda smirked as I stood to leave.

" Wipe that smirk off your face before I do," I spat.

"Leah!" Jacob yelled.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you just purposely trying to start something with her? She hasn't done anything to you so why must you pick at her," Jacob yelled when we got outside.

" She hasn't done anything to me? Are you deaf or something? You can't tell me that you didn't hear the things she was saying to me. She was getting smart with me when you left earlier so don't act like I'm the bad guy." I poked my finger into Jacob's chest with every word.

It didn't help that we were drunk and pissed at the same time. I knew this argument was going to turn ugly sooner or later.

" You have been bitchy towards her ever since you met her. I don't blame her for saying smart things to you. You think the world revolves around Leah Clearwater. Well let me bring something to your attention, the world doesn't revolve around you. Get over yourself Leah."

I moved closer so that I was in Jacob's face. " So you're taking her side? I thought we were a pack, we aren't supposed to let outside people get between us. Aren't you breaking one of your own rules Alpha," I asked.

" I don't even know why I'm trying to talk to you. You are so stubborn and stupid," Jacob replied.

"So now I'm stupid? You're the stupid one Black. If you can't see that Miranda is a whore, well you're dumber than an elephant trying to fly. You're the one who needs to get over himself."

" Fuck you Clearwater!"

"No thank you! I don't let just anybody poke me like your little slut in there," I yelled. My nose was touching Jacob's now.

" You make me sick," Jacob hissed.

"I'm sure you know how I feel right about now."

Suddenly, Jacob's lips crashed against mine violently. His tongue assaulted mine with such force that my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Jacob's body collided with mine on the cool grass. He must have realized what he was doing because he stopped and eyed me with surprise.

"What the hell," Embry said from the door. I pushed Jacob off of me and pulled myself from the grass. "I thought you two killed each other out here."

I brushed off my shorts and headed towards the house. As soon as I got inside, I went to my room and slammed the door. It was time to sleep this alcohol off or I was going to go out of my mind.

* * *

**So there you have it folks! Now we all know how Miranda is and how Leah might just rip her head off. Lol. Thanks for your support! **


	6. Bitch Slaps and Nail Polish

**I must say that I have the best readers ever! I read each review and they never fail to make me smile. So thanks for making my day a lot brighter! Sorry for the long wait, college has started back up for me. My classes are keeping me very busy, so updates will be a little slow. I promise you that my stories will not be abandoned. **

* * *

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. For a long time I couldn't even open my eyes because of the daylight coming through my window caused horrible pain. I finally opened my eyes and decided that 12:00 in the afternoon was a good time to start my day. I dragged my feet as I walked towards the bathroom.

My shower didn't really help me out either. My head was still pounding and my ass was sore for some reason. Hmm no telling what I did last night that would cause that. I put on some skinny jeans and a black tank top. My black converses fit my outfit perfectly. Hell it was just another day at work and I had to patrol later anyway. Although there was no danger that was in the immediate future, Jacob didn't want to take any chances. We still had patrolling duties, even though we didn't patrol daily.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, none other than Jacob Black was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at me but looked back down at his comic book when he made eye contact with me.

"Good morning," I said in an over exaggerated happy tone.

"Good afternoon." Jacob still didn't look up from his comic book.

"Yea that's what I meant. You already eat," I asked trying to avoid awkward silence.

" Yea."

"Okay." I grabbed a pop tart and a bottle of milk from the fridge. " I'm heading to work."

"Okay, see ya," Jacob replied.

Talk about awkward. It wasn't my fault he decided to put his tongue down my throat. I didn't ask him to kiss me, even though I enjoyed the kiss. There was no doubt that Jacob Black was an awesome kisser. I walked out the front door and to my small Toyota. My drive to work seemed shorted than usual and my mind kept drifting off into daydreams about Jacob. Did his kiss have that much of an effect on me? Ewww, why was I thinking nasty things about Jacob Black? He was the most obnoxious, arrogant, guy I had ever known. I should have cussed his ass out this morning when I realized what had happened the night before.

"Rough night," Jessica asked as I took my place behind the counter.

"Yea. Rough and weird," I said tying my apron around my waist.

"Oh my gosh!"

" What's your problem," I asked Jessica as her mouth fell open.

" You fucked Jacob. You fucked Jacob!"

"What the hell are you talking about Jess," I asked wiping the counter off.

" He put his hotdog in your bun Lee. He put his plug in your socket. You guys got it on , knocked boots, did the nasty! I knew it would happen sooner or later," Jessica explained theatrically. Everything about Jessica was exaggerated, including the way she assumed things.

" He didn't put anything inside of me. Well maybe his tongue, but that's it." Jessica's eyes widened and she threw a hand over her mouth. " We kissed."

"I thought you were about to say his tongue was some where else. I was really going to throw up," Jessica replied giggling. I heard the door bell jiggle as a customer walked in.

It must have been my lucky freaking day. The lovely customer was the whore Miranda.

" I'll take this one Jess," I pushed Jessica aside and stood in front of the register.

" May I help you," I asked squinting my eyes. Miranda smirked and put a hand on her hip. She flipped her hair extensions and pointed a manicured finger at the Cookies n Cream ice-cream. "Sorry but I don't speak silence. Which ice-cream would you like?"

" Cookies n Cream bitch," Miranda spat. I heard Jessica gasp behind me.

" I won't serve you if you're going to be rude."

" The sign outside says no shirt, no shoes, no service. There was nothing about being rude, so I think you can still serve me," Miranda smiled.

" I can take this customer if you want me to Leah," Jessica whispered.

"No I got it. Which one did you say you wanted," I asked in my sweetest voice. I was going to kill her with kindness and then kick her ass.

"Cookies n Cream. I'm assuming you are hard at hearing."

"Do you want that on a cone or a dick?"

" Leah you really think you're tough don't you," Miranda asked.

" Ha ha I know I'm tough, you're the one who thinks you can beat my ass," I replied.

"Leah you can't talk to customers like that," Jessica said.

"Let me handle this please," I held my hand up and turned back to Miranda. "I don't appreciate you coming in my job and disrespecting me. I don't know what your problem is with me, but I suggest you fix it. I don't have a problem laying your ass out, so choose your words wisely when you're talking to me

."

Miranda reached across the counter and slapped me.

"Leah don't," Jessica tried to grab me but I was too fast. I had Miranda by her shirt collar, lifting her off the ground. I pulled her over the counter and slammed her against the wall.

" Are you really that brave," I asked Miranda punching her in the jaw. She attempted to swing back but I caught her hand. I could feel one of her fingers break under my hand and she let out a scream.

"What is going on out here," our boss asked coming from the office in the back.

"Your employee attacked me," Miranda called out.

"No, she attacked her. She was being rude and she slapped Leah. I witnessed the whole thing," Jessica explained. Jessica had me by my arm and was pulling me away from Miranda.

" I don't care what happened. You two know I don't tolerate violence. You're done Clearwater," my boss yelled.

" What! She hit me first!"

"I'm not a kindergarten teacher. I don't care who hit who first. You're fired."

" So I defend myself and I get fired," I asked.

"I don't tolerate violence. Both of you need to leave now. You can come pick your last check up next week Leah." My boss turned to Miranda and pointed a finger. "You are banned from my shop missy. I won't have customers coming in insulting my employees."

"Can I at least get my ice cream that I so kindly asked for," Miranda asked.

"Leave my shop or I will call the cops."

Miranda was still leaning on the wall holding her finger. For it to be broken, she wasn't in a rush to get to the hospital. The girl was psycho and obviously didn't feel pain or something. I took my apron off and threw it on the counter. I stormed out of the ice cream shop and hopped in my car.

" You're home early," Seth said as I slammed the front door.

"You're home, that's surprising."

"Nessie went hunting with Emmett and Jasper. I'm just here waiting until she gets back," Seth replied. I plopped down next to him and grabbed the remote.

" I got fired."

"What? How did that happen?"

" Jacob's dumb ass chick came in the shop and slapped me. You know I don't handle confrontation well, so you can guess what happened."

" Wow, so you got fired for defending yourself," Seth asked.

" That's the same thing I asked! I wasn't going to let her disrespect me like that. Customer or not," I replied finally stopping on the cartoon channel.

"So much for you working on your temper. Good thing you didn't phase."

"I know right. I guess I sort of have the phasing thing under control, but I was close to it."

"Since you have your phasing under control, do you think you can stop all together?"

"Nope. I can't control myself when I know other people besides the pack aren't around me. It's like I only have control of it when I'm around normal humans. Weird huh," I arched an eyebrow.

" You're one of a kind sis," Seth said ruffling my hair. The front door opened and Jacob came in carrying grocery bags.

" The Cullen's already sending more food," Seth asked.

"Edward seems to think we need more. You know I never turn food down, so I took it," Jacob replied walking towards the kitchen. I got up and followed him.

" Can we talk," I asked sitting on the counter.

"About what?" Jacob opened a cabinet and began putting food up.

"You know what I want to talk about Black. Why the hell did you kiss me last night," I asked.

" I believe you kissed me back. Why did you kiss me back," Jacob asked cocking his head to the side.

" Don't try to turn the question on me Jake. I'm just wondering why you kissed me."

Jacob scoffed and put the last of the groceries up. " You must have liked it because you kissed me back."

" You're an ass. Sometimes I really dislike you."

"That's wonderful Leah. Look, I kissed you because I was drunk. I didn't realize what I was doing and I apologize. This morning I was acting weird because I couldn't believe I kissed you. Then I realized how drunk I was, so that eased my pain," Jacob explained. I punched him in the arm after his last remark. "Hey, I'm just sayin."

" Your little girlfriend came to my job today and got me fired."

"She's not my girlfriend and how did she get you fired?"

"She slapped me and I hit her back. Oh and I broke one of her fingers too," I said observing how Jacob's facial expression changed three times.

" Hmmm, too bad I missed that," Jacob said shrugging. "Miranda won't be coming back around now. You scared her away."

" She hit me!"

" Don't get yourself all worked up Lee. I didn't like her all that much anyway. She is a trouble maker and I can't have my Beta phasing in public."

"Aww you actually care about me?" I put a hand over my heart and batted my eyelashes.

"Don't flatter yourself Clearwater."

"I'm headed back over the Cullen's. I'll be back later on," Seth said from the living room.

"Alright," I replied.

" Your brother might as well live with the Cullens. He's over there enough," Jacob said smugly.

" Oh shut up. Once upon a time you were over there twenty four hours a day watching over Bella."

Jacob glared at me and sat on the counter with me. " Don't bring up old stuff, Mrs. Uley. Oh sorry I forgot you're not Emily."

"So we're going with low blows now huh? I'm over Sam so your jokes won't hurt me," I said.

" Whatever," Jacob hopped off the counter.

I followed suit and retreated to my room. My nails were in dire need of fresh nail polish. The chipped black nail polish look was kind of bugging me. I loved the color black. It was so simple yet it proved a point. In my opinion wearing black said so many things in one. One, I'm tough so don't mess with me. Two, I'm a simple chick. Three, I'm not a girly girl. As I was painting my nails, Jacob walked into my room.

"Thank you for doing something with those claws," Jacob said sitting on my bed.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"You weren't getting dressed so it's okay. Plus I've seen you naked many times before," Jacob replied.

" What do you want?"

"I was lonely in there all by myself. What, you don't love me anymore," Jacob poked his bottom lip out.

" Jacob would you please remove yourself from my room," I asked.

"Nope. So what you got going for the rest of the day since you are jobless now?"

"Nothing with you involved," I responded. Jacob's hand landed on my arm. "Watch your hands Black."

"Where did this mark come from," Jacob asked rubbing the blemish that had been on my skin for ages.

" I burned myself with a cigarette. I was trying to smoke but of course I didn't succeed. It was after Sam dumped me," I said twisting the cap on my finger nail polish.

"Wow Leah you really shock me sometimes." Jacob laughed.

" And you really get on my nerves."

The phone rang from the living room.

" I'll get it," Jacob ran out of my room. He came back minutes later with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"Miranda went missing and the Cullens know what happened to her," Jacob said.

* * *

**I'm not that proud of this chapter but I hope you all liked it. Gotta get back into the swing of things. I have been so busy with homework and I will try to update Hear Me Howl this weekend. So what do you all think happened to Miranda? Is Jacob flirting with Leah or is he just being Jacob? I hope I can update soon! Like I said, I will not abandon my stories. **


	7. Thighs and Corndogs

**Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you! *does happy dance* I really appreciate all the reviews! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. I only own Miranda *sad face*.**

* * *

" So where the hell is she," I asked Jacob as he put his shoes on.

"They want us to come over there. Shit," Jacob grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"What do you want Sam?" Jacob sighed and frowned until he hung the phone up. He finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"What did Sam want," I asked. Jacob just shook his head and sighed loudly.

" There were some vampires that crossed the border and Sam's pack tried to catch them but they couldn't. So I'm guessing this pack of vampires are loose and no one knows whether they're dangerous or not. Why must vampires always find their way here? Come on we gotta go."

I followed Jacob out the door and jogged ahead of him. "Do you think Miranda got taken by this new vampire clan? The dumb bitch was probably flirting with them and got herself bitten."

"Leah don't start with that," Jacob warned.

"What? I could be telling the truth Jake."

"Yea you might be, but we don't know until we find out what the Cullens know," Jacob slowed down as we reached the Cullen mansion. Edward was standing outside waiting for us.

"Leah's right Jacob. Miranda was taken by the vampire pack. We have never met them nor did we have any knowledge of them. Alice has more information," Edward replied nodding his head toward the house. I took a deep breath before stepping inside. I needed all the fresh air I could get before stepping into the vamp mansion.

" So when did she get taken, I just saw her like an hour a go," I asked as I sat in a plush chair.

" She was on her way home when she met this guy named David. He forced her into a car. I didn't know there were new vampires here because they didn't plan on coming here at first. I'm thinking they were heading somewhere else when they changed their path and came here. I did see them attack Miranda but it's because she has something they are after. They don't seem to be dangerous and I haven't seen anymore attacks," Alice explained.

"What were they after," Jacob asked seating next to me.

" Miranda isn't really a regular human like you think she is. She's a witch and she has a dark past. Her mother was actually killed years a go when they were burning witches at the stake," Alice said.

"Wait a minute. So Miranda is someone that has been around for awhile? The burning of witches happened back in the 1600's," I said. Jacob's eyes widened and he sat up in his seat, prepared to hear whatever Alice was going to say next.

" She's been around since the 1600's," Edward stated.

"She is the only one left of her family. We think she is the only one left. Most of the were killed but she managed to escape before she was captured," Carlisle explained.

" So what the fuck do the vampires have to do with Miranda," Jacob asked.

" She has a ring that is very powerful and it belongs to a coven of vampires that were killed back in the 1600's. David's clan stays on a island right off the Florida coast. David wants this ring because that coven was almost like family to his. Miranda's family stole the ring before her family was captured and killed. David found out where Miranda was and that's how they ended up here. His coven was traveling around the states and they found some information on her which led them to Forks," Alice replied. Suddenly Alice's eyes lit up and she ran towards the door. Edward followed close behind her with Bella on his heels. Seth and Nessie looked back and forth between Jacob and I as we listened to voices coming from outside.

" Is this the Cullen residence," a deep voice asked.

"Yes, you're David," Edward replied.

Rosalie hissed and Emmett rubbed a hand down her back.

"I don't think they're dangerous Rose," Carlisle said walking towards the front door.

"He's not dangerous. He's just coming here to meet us," Edward said walking into the living room followed by David.

" I'm David. I've heard a lot about your family. I was just coming here to see what everyone was talking about. So the immortal child is real? How did she get by the Volturi," David asked eyeing Nessie. Seth growled and threw a protective arm around her shoulders.

"She's a hybrid child and the Volturi already knows about her. What are you really here for," Rosalie asked.

" To meet your family," David replied. He glanced and me, Jacob and Seth and then turned towards Edward. "They aren't vampires."

"No they're not. They're shape shifters, you have never heard of them before I'm assuming," Edward said.

" I've heard rumors but I didn't know they were real. I'm David, nice to meet you all," David extended his hand out to each of us. We all hesitated to shake it, but we did just to keep the peace.

"So are you a veggie vamp like the Cullens," Jacob asked bluntly. I could tell Jacob wasn't too fond of David and neither was I. It took us forever to trust the Cullens and honestly I still didn't fully trust them. Other vampire covens that came to Forks were usually after something, that something most of the time was human. How did we know that David's clan was not out hunting humans right now?

" I'm new at the whole animal blood thing, but I'm catching on. We did feed off of humans at one time but we stopped about two decades a go. Do you all feed off of human blood," David asked the Cullens.

" I guess that is one thing you haven't heard about us. Yes we only feed on animal blood," Esme responded.

" No that part I didn't hear of. It's great that there are other covens out there like mine," David said flashing a smile.

" There are a few out there like us. So what is your coven really here for," Carlisle asked.

David sat down on the couch. " Well we were after a witch that stole something very valuable to us. The ring that she has is something that is a part of our history. We did capture the witch but not the ring. She has hidden it somewhere and we can't get anything out of her."

"Do you plan to keep her hostage," Seth asked getting interested in the conversation.

"No, we don't believe in that kind of stuff. Whenever she decides to give us the ring is when we will take it."

"Are you really that stupid? What if she never gives up the ring," Jacob asked.

" Okay maybe I should rephrase what I said. We will give her time to give us the ring. She has a window of time and once that is up we do what we have to do," David explained.

"That makes no sense, but I guess it's your fight," Emmett stated.

"So if there is a fight, will it be on this land," Edward asked. We all leaned in towards David even though we could probably hear a pen drop miles away.

"Where ever the fight is initiated is where it will occur."

" That's not a good idea David. We have rules here and you must follow them. You are not to fight on La Push land and if you do we will have to destroy you," Jacob replied.

David let out a cackling laugh. " We can't help where we fight. We've never had fighting rules before."

"Now you do and if you break them your clan will be destroyed. You might want to get that through your head before you put your family in danger," Jacob said.

" We will try to follow 'your' rules, but I can't promise anything."

" Just know that we promise to kill off your clan if you fight on La Push land," I replied sarcastically. David let out another laugh and slapped his knee.

"They're not kidding David. They will destroy you if you fight on your land. It's best you don't fight anywhere in Forks or La Push," Edward explained. David seemed to take Edward's response seriously.

" Okay, I will talk to my family about it," David said nodding his head.

" So you all are just going to gang up on the witch. That's no fun," Emmett asked sitting on the edge of my chair. I grimaced as his cold arm made contact with mine.

" She has a few family members lingering around. Everyone thinks they all were killed but she has a few aunts, uncles and cousins around here," David explained.

"Are they dangerous? I mean do they harm humans in any way," I asked.

" Not unless they are aggravated or harm is done to them. They aren't very open with their crafts, but will use them if they have to," David said.

"Hmm." I sat back in my chair and rested my head on the headrest.

" I should get going, I have to discuss my findings with my family. I will tell them about the fighting rules and about the wolves. We don't want any kind of trouble. Thanks for having me," David stood to leave.

"If you hear anything about these witches, would you please tell us," Carlisle asked as David walked towards the front door.

"Yes. I will see you all another time. Nice meeting you all," David said before swiftly exiting.

"Wow, witches," Seth said clapping his hands with excitement.

"That is nothing to get excited about Seth. That Miranda chick was close to casting a spell on Jacob," I said.

"I'm excited for a fight. We don't have that much fun anymore," Seth complained.

"Maybe because you hang out with a whole bunch of ice cubes all day. My life is perfectly fine without the fights," I responded.

"I'm not boring at all. Right Rose," Emmett asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Of course Seth doesn't think I'm boring," Nessie said smiling at Seth.

"If you're anything like your mother and father you're as boring as a blank sheet of paper," I said.

"Watch it Leah," Bella spat. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up.

"I'm ready to go. The stench is burning my nose hairs. See you vamps later," I turned for the door. " Oh and Seth please be at home a decent hour."

"You're not my mother."

"But I can give mom a call. Remember the last time you disobeyed me you weren't able to sit down for a week," I said with a smirk.

"Fine," Seth sighed and turned his attention back to Nessie.

"See ya'll later," Jacob waved to the Cullen clan and followed me out the door.

"I knew your little girlfriend was crazy. You sure know how to pick them huh," I asked slapping Jacob's shoulder.

" She never was my girlfriend and now she'll never be. I just hope she doesn't plan on coming around anymore."

" What's for dinner Black?"

"I don't cook Clearwater."

'Tonight you're going to," I replied.

"There are some corndogs and fries in the freezer. I can pop those in the oven."

"Fine with me Almighty Alpha." I smiled knowing Jacob was going to say something to me about calling him Almighty Alpha.

"Lee," Jacob warned.

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

Jacob glared at me and began to sprint. We ran the rest of the distance until we finally reached the cottage.

" We should go talk to Sam tomorrow about this new vampire crap," Jacob said taking the fries and corndogs out the freezer. I took my seat on the counter and watched him tear the boxes open.

"You can go talk to him, I'm not going to La Push."

"Yes you are, you're my Beta," Jacob demanded.

"I don't have to do shit you say Black. I'm my own woman and I do as I please."

"Actually you do have to do what I say since I'm Alpha," Jacob said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I don't care if you were king, I do what I want. I'm not going to La Push."

"Why do you have a problem with going to La Push? Don't you want to see your mother?" Jacob took out a baking pan.

" I love seeing my mom and your dad, but I don't want to be around Sam. I don't have time for everyone's assumptions," I replied swinging my legs.

" Does it matter what they think," Jacob asked glancing at me.

"Uh yea. We aren't together and I don't want people saying we are."

"Well I don't really care what Sam thinks anymore and neither should you. You're coming with me tomorrow and that's that," Jacob replied.

" You really make me sick. Ugh."

"Yea I love you too Leah," Jacob slapped my thigh and put the food into the oven.

" Do you have an obsession with my thighs? I'm really getting tired of you touching them. Touch them again and I will break your hand off," I shook a warning finger at Jacob.

He slowly inched his hand toward my leg. I slapped it away and jumped off the counter. Jacob trapped me by putting his arms on both sides of me.

"What the hell Black?"

" Is there a problem Clearwater," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed and then let me out of the self-made box he had created. " I just love to irritate you."

" I would love to punch you in the face."

" I'm sure there are a few things you would love to do to me," Jacob winked.

"Perv." I walked towards the kitchen table.

"You know you like it," Jacob smacked me on the butt and let out a loud laugh.

* * *

**So there you go. Sorry for the wait and I will be updating Hear Me Howl soon! I wanted to add a little twist to this story, it needed more plot. Now that we know Miranda is really crazy, what will she be up to next? Will David's clan continue to be good vampires, or do you think they will turn bad? At least Jacob still plans to defend La Push if anything happens. He's being the bigger man. Lol. What do you think about the weird behavior between Leah and Jacob? Jacob seems to be coming on to Leah huh? Hmmm. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Douche Bags and Lips

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

Besides being really annoyed with Jacob for forcing me to go to La Push, I was having a pretty decent day. No one had waken me up with their loud walking throughout the house this morning. Seth came in at a decent hour last night. No one squeezed the toothpaste from the top like they usually did. It was a weird pet peeve of mine that I had inherited from my mother. Everything was just going peachy until I was on my way to La Push.

I hadn't been to La Push for a year and it wasn't like I planned on going anytime soon. Jacob forced me into the Rabbit and then we were off.

" You're quiet today," I said as Jacob whipped around the spiraling road. He bit down on his lip and glanced over at me.

" I don't have anything to say," he replied. I could tell something was bothering him because he was biting his lip. He only did that when he was hungry or if something was eating at him.

"You're a horrible liar Jake."

Jacob hunched his shoulders and began biting on his nails. That was another thing he did when he was upset.

" Are you mad about Miranda," I asked. Time to play 21 questions Jacob.

" Why would I be?"

"You liked her and she turned out to be a lunatic," I said.

" I'm not mad about it though. There are other fish in the sea, contrary to what you believe," Jacob replied rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked turning my body to face him. I balled my fists, preparing to launch one of them at Jacob's jaw.

" You know what I mean. I don't think I have to explain that to you," Jacob snapped.

"Ok, what is your problem today," I asked getting pissed off.

Jacob bit his lip harder and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I hope you bite a hole in your lip asshole," I spat.

"You can get out and walk. You don't have to deal with my bad attitude if you don't want to."

"Good, pull over," I pointed to the side of the road. "Pull over then!"

Jacob pulled over to the side of the road and I let myself out. I gave him one last glare before slamming the door shut. Jacob sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind. I ran into the woods and began stripping away my clothing.

Ten minutes later I was at Sam's house. I purposely took my time just to annoy Jacob. Since he wanted to act an ass, I was going to act a bitch. Yes he was my Alpha, and for the most part I respected him. If he was going to have an attitude with me, then I was going to have one back. Two wrongs make a right in my world.

" Why didn't you just ride with Jacob," Seth asked as I walked in.

"Your Alpha was being an asshole," I replied plopping down on the couch.

" You're the one who told me to pull over," Jacob said glaring at me.

" You're the one who suggested I walked. Thank you very much." I threw my hand up in Jacob's face, just to have him slap it away.

"Sexual tension," Embry said laughing.

"There is no sexual tension here Embry," I replied.

" Sure, sure," Quil added.

The front door opened and Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady walked in. There was automatic tension as the other half of Sam's pack sat on the opposite side of the room.

" Hey Jake. What were you coming over here to discuss again," Sam asked as he walked into the living room.

"I thought I told you last night what I wanted to discuss. If you can't remember anything why don't you write it down," Jacob asked. What the hell was his problem today?

"Look, I didn't invite you over to be disrespected Black," Sam warned.

" I'm not over here to kiss your ass Uley. I'm just letting you know that there are some new vampires here and there is something else that you might be concerned about. There is a witch on the loose and she could get dangerous."

"A witch? You all have been hanging with the Cullens too much. You're starting to get a little delusional," Jared said.

"We're not delusional Jared. We know for a fact that there is a witch and she has family members hanging around too," I said smiling in satisfaction as Jared looked defeated.

"We met the new vampires too. They don't seem to be dangerous but they are after the witch," Seth added in. I gave him a pat on the back as he smiled triumphantly.

" So is your pack hunting this witch," Paul asked.

"There is no need for us to do that yet. The clan of vampires are already hunting her and they are sharing information with us. We aren't just letting her get past us though, she hasn't been close to our cottage since the other day," Jacob explained.

"Why aren't you hunting her? She could be dangerous and linked to those vampires. Why the hell are you trusting vampires anyway? You really need to get your priorities straight Jacob," Sam said pointing his finger at Jacob like he was a child.

"Let me tell you something Sam. First of all you won't talk to me like I'm a child. I know what the fuck I'm doing, so you don't need to question it. Second of all, we know she hasn't been anywhere near the area so there really is no need to hunt as of right now. Alice will be able to tell us when she is causing danger and needs to be taken down. We aren't going to start something that doesn't need to be started. This isn't out war anyway. It is between Miranda and the vampire clan. Don't judge my character or my leadership ever again." Jacob spoke through his teeth and his body began to shake.

"Instead of fucking Leah, maybe you need to take your job more seriously," Paul said smirking.

" You know what Paul you can shut up. For the last time, I am not screwing-"

"And if I am sleeping with her, what's it to you? What are you going to do about it," Jacob asked Paul.

"We're not sleeping together! Why is it that every time there is a matter to discuss you all have to bring up our relationship. It's no one's business," I yelled.

" Yea it is our business. Just because we aren't a whole pack, we are banded together as a family," Sam said sitting back in his chair.

"That doesn't mean anything. I have my pack and you have yours. I do what I want and if you don't like it oh well." Jacob said.

"You're testing the waters Jacob. If you hurt her-"

"I believe we are here to inform you about the witches and new vampires, not to inform you on our sex life. Stop changing the damn subject," I yelled at Sam.

"There is no need for your yelling Clearwater," Collin replied.

"I suggest you sit over there and close your mouth. This is grown folks business Collin," I shot back. Collin crossed his arms and poked his bottom lip out. Shows how young he really is.

" I don't get what your point is of telling us this information when you aren't hunting this witch," Paul spoke. Every time he opened his mouth I wanted to punch him right in it. He was so arrogant and assumed he always knew what he was talking about.

"We are telling you so you won't be surprised if you see anything. But since you want to be ungrateful bastards, we can leave now." Jacob stood up and walked out the front door.

"That went well," Embry whispered.

"Jacob is not a good leader Sam," Jared said.

"Jacob is a great leader, better than Sam will ever be. You guys are so far up Sam's ass I bet you know when his next bowel movement is coming. We were trying to be courteous, but I see how ungrateful some people can be," I spat grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him out the house.

"Oh hey Leah. I haven't seen you around lately," Emily said carrying a bag of groceries.

" That's because I haven't been here lately," I replied.

"I hope you come by sometime soon so we can catch up on things."

"Emily we don't have anything to catch up on. You're still with Sam and he's still a dick. There is nothing new to talk about. It was good seeing you."

"I'm going to run instead. I was headed to the Cullen's anyway," Seth said taking off towards the woods.

"Sam was asking for a fight in there. He better be lucky I didn't want to ruin the house because I have respect for Emily," Jacob mumbled to himself as I got inside the Rabbit.

"I sure hope you aren't talking to yourself."

Jacob shook his head and sped off.

At home, Jacob was still kind of reserved but he was snappy when I tried talking to him. He flipped through the channels on the television, not pausing to check what was on.

" Why didn't you go see your dad today," I asked crossing my legs.

" I don't know."

"How can you not know," I asked.

"Can you please stop asking me so many questions," Jacob asked finally stopping on a channel.

" I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"I told you earlier that nothing is wrong with me," Jacob replied.

"I can tell something is wrong with you. Why don't you just tell me so I can stop asking?"

" My mother has been dead for 14 years today! I told you, are you happy now," Jacob snapped.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I felt bad that I didn't remember it had been 14 years since his mother's death. How could I forget that?

"It's alright."

Jacob quickly wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek. He stood abruptly and attempted to walk away.

"Jake, you don't have to hide that you're hurt. I know how you feel," I said grabbing his shoulders. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"I don't like crying in front of people Leah."

"I won't make fun of you, this time," I replied with a smile.

"Thanks Lee." Jacob hugged me tightly.

"No problem Almi-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Jacob mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep cutting me off today?"

"Maybe because you talk too much," Jacob replied.

"No-"

Jacob's lips cut my sentence short. This kiss wasn't aggressive like the last one. It was softer, but it felt needy at the same time. I let myself sink into the kiss, it felt almost natural. The kiss deepened and Jacob lowered me down to the couch. Our bodies created a friction that would start a fire. The heat in my body increased another level and I felt like I was going to explode. I felt Jacob's hands snake up under my shirt.

"Jake, we should stop," I said breaking away from the kiss.

" I'm sorry."

"No it's fine but we should stop." Jacob nodded and sat back on his side of the couch.

" I don't know where that came from," Jacob said flipping through the channels again.

I retreated to my room and turned my stereo on. I felt awkward now; that was the second time he kissed me. I felt odd because I didn't really mind either time. I didn't feel the need to kick his ass or cuss him out. I actually liked the kisses, especially the one from today.

"Leah?"

"Yea Jake."

"Can I come in," Jacob asked.

"Yep."

"Look I'm sorry about that kiss, I just felt like I had to do it," Jacob exclaimed.

"Jake calm down, it's fine. I don't want to kill you or anything. Why did you have to do it," I asked sitting on my bed.

Jacob sighed and sat down next to me. " I guess I'm kind of attracted to you."

"Kind of attracted to me?"

"Okay, I am really attracted to you," Jacob replied.

"I wasn't complaining about how much you were attracted to me. I was making sure I heard you correctly."

"Oh. Well that's all I had to say. I'll leave you to your music," Jacob said turning my music up. I grabbed his arm before he walked out the door. "What?"

I quickly pecked his lips and pushed him out the door. I turned my music up full blast and began dancing on my bed.

"I got a pocket full a pocket full of sunshine," I sang loudly.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I got the idea while I was in Criminology class. Hey inspiration comes from any and everywhere. Lol. They finally kissed again! Jacob admitted his is attracted to Leah. I think we all knew he was the whole time. Obviously she is attracted to him too. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Haircuts and Parental Advice

**Hey there Fanfiction family! I'm back with a new chapter, and it's a little different from the previous ones. One of my reviewers wants a few chapters in Jacob's POV, which is not a bad idea. I am going to split this chapter into two POVS, Jacob's and Leah's. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_The Next Day_

"This morning is not as awkward as the last morning after I kissed you," Jacob said sitting next to me on the couch. I flipped through a magazine, looking at hair styles that I might like. I was thinking about cutting my hair in an actual style, and retire my drab looking hair.

"No I guess not," I replied stopping on a page. "Would this look right on me?" I asked Jacob, holding the magazine up to my head.

"I…I…why are you asking me," Jacob asked stuttering. His eyes widened when he finally realized what I was trying to do. "You're thinking about cutting your hair? I thought you were going to let it grow out more."

"I'm not sure yet, but it's kind of boring. I need a new look, don't you think so," I asked.

Jacob swallowed and thought out his answer. "It's okay but it wouldn't fit your head."

"What do you mean by it won't fit my head," I asked.

"You're head's too big for that hairstyle. I'm sure you want me to be truthful right?"

I smacked Jacob in the back of the head with the magazine. "I know not to ask you anything anymore."

"I was telling you the truth though. Would you like to get that ugly haircut and then be laughed at," Jacob asked throwing his hands up.

"You could have told me in a nicer way."

"Leah you can't even be nice, so why would I put something to you in a nice way? Remember that time you told me that , my homemade haircut made me look like a drag queen," Jacob asked.

"Jacob you had bangs with a short haircut. That was horrible looking," I replied.

"I was only 12 and that really hurt my feelings. A girl called me a drag queen, that put a dent in my manhood Lee." Jacob put a hand over his heart and spoke in an overly dramatic voice.

"I'm sure a lot of things have put a dent in your manhood. For example, Bella," I said.

"Low blow Leah. Low blow."

"That's what she said," I laughed and clapped my hands happily.

Jacob mimicked me and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Do that again and there will be a price to pay," I warned. I flipped through the magazine until I was to the end. "I didn't find a decent haircut, so I might not be cutting my hair."

"Good, because I don't want to laugh at you when you get an ugly haircut." Jacob stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Shut up asshole. I'm thinking about going to yoga today," I said putting the magazine back on the coffee table.

" Oh really? Is that really a good idea? Miranda might be there," Jacob said coming back into the living room with a bottle of water.

"Who gives a shit if she is there? She won't do anything spectacular out in public anyway."

" You never know what she can do as a witch Leah. She could do stuff to you like that Jane girl from the Volturi," Jacob replied in a worried voice. "I don't want anyone getting hurt over some stupid witch."

"You mean stupid bitch. I'm not going to get hurt, if she pulls something I will beat her ass," I said patting Jacob on his back.

"Just be careful, I don't know what this girl can do," Jacob replied.

" You don't have faith in your Beta?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I don't know what she's capable of doing. This girl sounds crazy," Jacob exclaimed.

I sucked my teeth and shook my head. " You don't have faith in your Beta. What a shame Almighty Alpha, what a shame."

"Leah."

"Jacob," I mimicked Jacob's tone. " Look I'm going to yoga and that's that. I'll see you later." I slapped Jacob in the back of the head and sprinted towards the door.

* * *

"Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been," Julia asked me. Julia was one of the older women in my yoga class, but she looked great for her age. She was about fifty years old, but could pass for forty. Her body was toned and she was pretty hip to what was going on in this decade.

"I've been busy, how has class been without me," I asked rolling my mat out.

"As boring as watching cats sleep. I've been missing my young buddy," Julia replied. She sighed and began to stretch. " So what happened to that guy you brought to yoga the last time?"

"He's at home."

Julia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"What? Is there something wrong with him being at home," I asked studying Julia's face.

"Honey, you can't be living with this guy already. You just met him a few weeks a go. He could be a rapist or something," Julia exclaimed.

"I've been living with him for a year now. We're just really close friends, his family and my family are close. I've known him since I was a kid and he is not a rapist." I chuckled and began stretching my arms.

"Are you two a couple? I think any girl living with a man should at least be his girlfriend."

"No we aren't a thing. I think we're both too complicated to actually work out as a couple. My brother lives with us too, so it isn't what you think," I said.

"Do you like him," Julia asked.

"Um, no not like that. I mean he is attractive but I don't like him like that." I felt like I was lying to myself in a way. Jacob was good looking and it was something about him that made him a likeable person. But did I like him in another way? A way that was more than friendly? I shook my head, trying to rid myself of flustering thoughts.

"You like him," Julia cooed.

"No I don't," I snapped.

"Oh you definitely like him. You wouldn't be so snappy if you didn't. Trust me, I'm older than you and I know these things," Julia winked.

"Move out of my way!" I heard a voice yell. Everyone parted down the middle as Miranda pushed her way through everyone in her path. "You bitch!" Miranda pointed a finger at me. I stood up and walked towards Miranda. A crowd formed around us as I got closer to her.

"Excuse me Miranda, but I thought I knocked your ass out a long time a go," I spat.

"He doesn't talk to me anymore and I know you have something to do with it," Miranda yelled.

"He doesn't talk to you because you're a lunatic and I have nothing to do with that. Get the hell outta my face Miranda," I yelled back.

Miranda stomped her foot. " This isn't over Clearwater. I will get him back." Miranda whispered only low enough for me to hear.

" Miranda I suggest you get out of my face before I kick your ass again," I said through clenched teeth.

"Tell Jacob I said hi," Miranda said with a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing him again. Tell him I've been calling him to see when we can hook up again. He's really good in bed." Miranda turned on her heel and pranced out of the studio.

Everyone began talking at once and muttering about things they didn't know about. I clenched my fist tightly, almost drawing blood inside my palms.

"You okay," Julia asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Yes, I'm fine. I don't think I'm staying today, I need to go handle some things. I'll see you later Julia," I said with a small smile.

"Leah she's not worth the fight. Miranda has always been the one to start trouble and she's kind of on the dangerous side. Be careful," Julia warned me. I could look in her eyes and tell that she was being sincere. She had a look like she knew a lot more about Miranda than I did.

"I will be careful. Thanks Julia," I smiled once more and stormed out of the studio.

I sped all the way home. Miranda was really out of pocket today and I had some questions to ask Jacob.

* * *

"How was yoga," Jacob asked as I slammed the front door.

"That stupid whore Miranda came in and tried to start something with me. She thinks I'm the reason you don't talk to her crazy ass anymore. Then she had the nerves to say that you slept with her. I should have fucked her up today," I slammed my hand against the door. Jacob whistled and twiddled his thumbs. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Leah you should probably go calm down in your room," Jacob suggested.

"You slept with her! Why would you do that and when did you have the time to do it," I yelled.

"I don't like the fact that you are questioning my sex life, but since you must know I slept with her that night I kissed you. It was a mistake and it didn't happen again. I was drunk and horny and she was easy. There you go, you happy now," Jacob asked.

"I can't believe you pulled that. You're acting more and more like Bella Swan everyday," I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean," Jacob asked.

"You kissed two people in one day. Wow, she really has rubbed off on you."

"Leah shut up while you're ahead."

"What's next, are you going to be changed into a witch just to stay with Miranda forever," I added.

"You make me sick sometimes."

" You are the sick one Black. Why did you really sleep with her?"

"I told you why I did. I don't see why you're mad, you aren't giving it up to me," Jacob blurted out. He covered his mouth as if he could catch the words that slipped out.

I was going to reply, when Seth busted through the door. "I have to talk to you two?"

"What happened," I asked.

"Nothing happened but I need some advice," Seth replied sitting on the couch.

"What's up." Jacob sat across from him.

"I… well Nessie and I… we kind of um-"

"Seth would you just spit it out," I said sitting on the arm of Jacob's chair.

"We want to move on to the next level in our relationship. We think we're mature enough," Seth said quickly.

"You what?" I leaned forward to hear Seth clearer. Maybe my hearing was getting bad and I didn't hear him correctly. There was no way that he said that he wanted to have sex with Nessie.

"Him and Nessie want to have sex Leah. That's what he said," Jacob replied.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding Seth. You can't have sex with that…that vampire girl. That is repulsing," I said.

" So you and Jake sleeping together isn't repulsing," Seth asked.

"Seth we haven't slept together. But what is it you want advice about," Jacob asked.

"Whether I should do it or not."

"No you shouldn't do it," I replied.

" If you feel like you're ready and she's ready, well then go with what you feel," Jacob suggested. " Make sure you use protection though. I have some condoms, you can have a few."

"Jacob are you crazy? He is only a kid," I yelled.

"He's going to do it regardless of what you say. Would you want him to do it with no protection at all," Jacob asked.

"He shouldn't be having sex at all. He's too young," I replied rolling my eyes.

Jacob laughed loudly. " You were screwing Sam at the age of fifteen and you are trying to tell Seth he can't have sex. Wow Leah, you are being hypocritical."

" Oh so you know big words now, huh?" I turned back to Seth. " You don't need to be having sex."

" What the hell was that supposed to mean Leah?," Jacob said standing.

"I'm not saying you-"

"Would you two shut up? Jacob can I just have the condoms please," Seth held his hand out.

My mouth fell open in horror. " Seth you aren't really going through with this."

"Leah I know I'm ready so why not?" Seth took some condoms that Jacob had retrieved from his back pocket.

"Seth," I shook my head.

" I promise I will be safe. Thanks Jake. I will see you two later and please don't rip each other's heads off," Seth kissed my cheek and ran out the door. I turned to face Jacob who mirrored my pose. Arms crossed, jaws clenched, and eyes squinted.

"I can't believe you did that. He is my brother and my responsibility. Do you know what my mother is going to think of this? She is going to flip the hell out and I'm going to get blamed for all of this. Why did you give him the okay to screw the Edward's daughter? What if Edward tries to kill him once he reads his thoughts," I ranted. My voice went up an octave with every word.

"Your mother would want me to give him protection. He's going to do it anyway, he's a guy and we have raging hormones," Jacob replied. " I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. You always think you're right anyway."

"This time I'm right! You just gave my brother permission to fuck his imprint!"

"Sex is a natural part of life! Oh I forgot you haven't had sex for ages," Jacob yelled back.

"That was really unnecessary," I spoke softly.

"It's unnecessary for you to get pissed off at me when I give your brother condoms. If Nessie gets knocked up then everyone is going to be pissed," Jacob stated. He threw his hands up and plopped on the sofa.

" I'm staying with my mother tonight. If I stay in this house with you, I might stab you in your sleep," I huffed and stormed towards the front door.

" I wish you would try it Clearwater. You would be asking for an ass whooping."

"So now you're threatening me?"

"You just threatened me, didn't you," Jacob asked.

"Fuck you Black!" I slammed the door as hard as I could. I'm sure I knocked a few screws loose, but I didn't really care.

**Jacob's POV**

She always stormed out when we got into a huge argument. That's the one thing I hated about Leah sometimes. She ran way from her problems instead of facing them. This was a new thing for her though. I remember when she faced everything but lately she was always on the run. I can't say that she ran away from problems that had nothing to do with me, but I do know that she ran away from me a lot. I hated fighting with her, it was beginning to get old. It's hard for me to admit it, but I actually kind of like Leah. I find it hard to admit, because I feel like Leah is off limits. It feels almost wrong to like her. She was someone I had despised for so long, it was weird to know I had some kind of feelings for her. It all started when we moved into this cottage. I started to see her for who she really was and not who she put off to be. Leah could be sweet when she wanted to be. She always made sure Seth and I ate properly and made sure we didn't pig out on junk food. Her relationship with Seth proved that she was genuinely a sweet person. She would do anything for him and kill anyone who hurt her. For example, she just bit my head off for giving him condoms. Leah always looked out for Seth; Seth didn't have to worry about Nessie every hurting him. Leah had already told Nessie that if she hurt Seth, she could kiss her life good-bye.

I tried to cut my feelings off as I felt them forming. There was no way I hell that a relationship between Leah and I would work. We were two complicating people, with complicating past, and we would make one complicating couple. I could tell she liked me a little bit too. She proved it by kissing me back and by flirting with me when I flirted with her. I could tell she was letting her guard down slowly but surely. She laughed more, smiled more, and she didn't snap as much. Okay, she did still snap, but it was getting better. I could tell the more I talked to Leah, the better she was getting. When I shut her out, like I often did in the past, she began to revert back to her old self. I don't want to sound vain, but I could tell I was helping Leah become her old self. Not only was I helping her, she was helping me. I didn't get as mad when I saw Bella hugged up with Edward. I didn't argue with Edward as much and we got along a little better. I smiled more and actually meant it. It was like we were healing each other, something we both needed.

After Leah stormed out, I decided to go see my father. A visit was needed and I needed to get out of the house.

* * *

My father was sitting in front of the TV, watching a college football game. He had a beer in hand and a bowl of chips sitting in his lap.

"Hey son. What brings you by," My father asked glancing up at me.

" I just wanted to come visit you. I haven't been by in a while, so I wanted to make sure the house was still holding up." I sat in the recliner opposite my father.

"You know this house is still holding up. Something has to be wrong, you're twiddling your thumbs. I'm your father, I know when something's wrong. What's up?" My dad turned the TV on mute, something he never did.

"I had a fight with Leah, again," I buried my head in my hands. " I gave Seth condoms and she freaked out."

"Well you did the right thing by giving them to him. If he is going to move on to that level he needs the help and you're a good role model for him."

"I wish she could see that. She flipped out and said she was staying with her mother tonight," I explained.

"Ha! You two act like a married couple already."

"Dad what do you mean by already? We are never going to be married. You and Sue really need to get over that," I replied with a chuckle.

"But you like her." My father tilted his head and took a sip of his beer.

"So, it won't go anywhere anyway."

"How do you know that Jake? You two fit together so well, but you don't realize it. Everyone else does but you're being stubborn," my father replied.

" I'm not the stubborn one dad. You know how Leah is."

"Yes, she's a wolverine but you're stubborn too. Have you even told her you like her," my father asked.

I sighed. " I told her I was attracted to her."

My father slapped his forehead with his hand. " Jake, being attracted to someone is not the same as liking them. Being attracted to someone means you think they're good looking. Liking someone is being attracted to someone and wanting to begin something with them. See, two different things? She probably thinks you just think she's good-looking. You've got to tell her the truth son."

"I don't feel like fighting with her. All she's going to do it freak out. You know Leah."

"I know you too. If you don't tell someone your feelings, you stress yourself out. You begin to have battles with yourself and that drives you crazy. Remember when you were in love with Bella and you didn't tell her at first? You drove yourself up a wall. It made me crazy watching you pace back and forth."

" I'm not in love with Leah, so that's different. I just like her in a way," I said.

"In what way?"

" In a 'I will take her on a date' kind of way," I replied scrunching up my nose. I had never really taken a girl out on a date. Bella was the only girl that I sort of went out on a date with. It was the night before I phased and Mike Newton pissed me off. That was a night I could never forget.

" Okay, take her out then."

"Yea, right," I said. The phone interrupted our conversation, which was a relief for me.

"Hello Sue…yes he's here… he told me about that…that's the same thing I said too…uh-huh…I surely will tell him that," my father hung the phone up and smiled.

"What are you smiling for," I asked.

"Leah went back to the cottage and she wants you to come back. Sue said she talked to her, so she should be pretty calm now," my father explained.

" I'm sure she's far from calm."

"She wants you to come back home, so what do you think that means?"

"That she plans on killing me and hiding my body in the woods," I replied.

"Go home son. Ask her out and I bet she says yes."

I stared back at my father, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm serious Jacob. I put my game on mute to give you advice. Take it and get the hell outta here," my father smiled and pointed towards the door.

"Fine. If she shoots me down, I'm coming back to cry on your shoulder," I replied jokingly.

" Fine with me, but I know different."

I said good-bye to my father and made my way home. I thought out the many ways that I could ask Leah out on a date.

"Please go out with me? No that sounds too desperate. Hey, go out with me, eh? No, that sounds too harsh," I said to myself. By time I reached the house, I still had no way of asking Leah out. I got out of my car and walked up the path leading to the front door. I slowly pushed the front door opened and spotted Leah sitting on the couch. Her legs were crossed Indian style, her hair dripping wet.

" Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I replied.

Leah stood up and walked towards me.

"Um I have something to ask you," I said.

"I know. I have something to ask you too," Leah replied twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

" You go first."

"No you go first," Leah said pointing at me.

" Ladies first."

"Today it's different, you go first."

"Okay. Will you-"

"Yes," Leah said smiling widely.

"You didn't even let me finish Leah."

"You're gonna ask me to go out with you and I'm saying yes," Leah said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Leah Clearwater actually accepting a date from me? Leah Clearwater doesn't do things like that," I said.

" I'm up for taking a chance, I guess. My mother suggested it. But this won't be counted as a date though. This is a test run, okay?"

"So you're just going out with me because you mother said you should?"

"Nope. I'm taking chances," Leah winked and smacked me on my ass.

**Does anyone else smell a set up done by Sue and Billy? Why is Leah suddenly acting so nice after she wanted to tear Jacob's head off? Will Seth have sex with Nessie? What will the Cullen clan think of this? What in the world is Miranda up to? Oh my, so many questions! **


	10. Date Night and Angry Eddy

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**_

A date with Jacob Black. A date with Jacob Black? Wait, I'm going on a date with Jacob Black? I couldn't believe that I was going out with Jacob Black and it was considered a date, only by him of course. I didn't really like the word 'date', it was too intimate. I called this a test run because who's to say that I will ever go out with Jacob again. Sure, I went to the movies a few times with him and we hung out often, but this was different. This could result in a kiss afterward or heartbreak. What if something went badly and then things would be awkward between us? We had to live together and awkwardness would only make living with a hormonal wolf worse than ever.

"Lee you ready," Jacob asked peeking his head in my room.

"Oh yea, sure. Let me just get my purse," I replied applying one more coat of lip gloss.

"Purse?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Black a purse. I need something to put my wallet and lip gloss in," I said snapping my purse shut. I threw it on my shoulder and pushed Jacob out of my room.

" I don't think you will need your wallet. I got everything covered," Jacob said.

"My mother said to always be prepared and never assume a guy will pay for you. Trust me, it's happened to me before."

"Sam didn't pay for anything when you guys dated," Jacob asked with big eyes.

"No it wasn't Sam. I dated a guy for a little bit before Sam even came into the picture. Come on, let's get going," I said pulling on Jacob's arm.

"You excited," Jacob asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm just hungry."

Jacob never did tell me where were going. All I could tell was that the place was going to be in Port Angeles. All the 'perfect dating' places were in Port Angeles. In my opinion, the food in La Push was better tasting. Sure the places weren't fancy or the perfect place for a date, but the food had a better taste.

"Jacob can you please tell me where we're going? What if I don't like where you're taking me."

Jacob smiled widely. " Trust me you'll like it. It's something you've always wanted."

My eyes lit up. " Crab legs?"

Jacob shook his head and sucked his teeth. " No Leah, no crab legs. Wait, you've never had crab legs?"

"I've had them once but that was for a special occasion. It would be nice to have some again though. So where are we going," I asked again.

"Just sit back and wait. You'll enjoy yourself, I promise," Jacob replied glancing at me, then back at the road.

"I better like where we're going. If I don't, this will be the last date for you."

"I thought this was just a test run. We agreed that this wasn't called a date."

"No I agreed with myself. This morning you were still using the d word," I replied.

"But you just said that if you don't like this date, I won't get another one," Jacob said.

"Huh, whatever Jacob. Just get to wherever we are going, I'm going to starve to death."

"Don't be a drama queen. You ate seven pancakes for breakfast and five sandwiches for lunch. I'm sure you are far from dying of starvation," Jacob said sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob pulled up to a park.

"Um are we lost," I asked looking at the window.

"No, this is where we're going. Remember when you told me you always wanted to have a picnic date? This is it."

It surprised me that Jacob remembered something I told him a year a go. I barely remember the day I told him that.

"You remember that," I asked.

"Yea. I might appear as though I'm not listening, but I remember a lot of things you say. Come on, I'm as hungry as a wolf," Jacob said opening the car door. I was about to open mine, when Jacob stopped me. " No, let me do it."

"Jacob don't be silly, I can open my own door."

" I know you can, but you're not supposed to. Let me be a gentleman." Jacob hurried to my side of the car and opened my door.

"You're taking this a bit far, don't you think," I asked stretching.

"No, I'm being a gentleman. I'm assuming Sam didn't open doors for you."

"He tried to, I just didn't let him," I replied following Jacob to a spot in the middle of the park.

" Is this spot okay," Jacob asked.

"Yes, Mr. Black, this spot is perfect." I watched as Jacob spread out a picnic blanket and set out the food. " When did you make the picnic basket?"

" This afternoon after you ate lunch." Jacob patted a spot next to him. He sat a sandwich and potato salad in front of me.

"Wow did you make all of this or did Esme help with some of it," I asked pointing to the potato salad and baked beans.

" Okay, okay, Esme made everything except the sandwiches. I knew you wouldn't be too fond of my cooking, so I got Esme to help," Jacob explained biting into his sandwich.

"That was thoughtful of you to think about my taste. Thanks," I said dipping my fork into the potato salad. Potato salad had to be one of my favorite foods. I could pig out on it all day, for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"You're welcome. I'm surprised you said yes to going out with me in the first place."

"Why is that," I asked.

" Come on Lee, you know how you are."

"No not really. Can you explain," I asked sitting back on my elbow.

Jacob sighed and sat his sandwich down. " You're not the easiest person to talk to. I'm not the easiest person to talk to either. It was just hard getting the guts to ask you, even though I really didn't get the chance to ask you out properly. I thought you would flip out."

"My mother told me I need to start taking chances more. I'm so…I don't know how to put it…I'm used to keeping myself closed off. I like feeling like I'm off limits, it adds suspense to my life," I said.

"Are you sure you don't close yourself off because you don't want to be hurt," Jacob asked.

I laid on my back and looked up at the darkening sky. The street lamps started to come on throughout the park.

" If I keep my wall up, I can keep all the hurtful stuff out. It will just be me and no one there to hurt me. I don't like feeling opened up to the world. It's easier to block everything out. Feeling vulnerable is not a good feeling to me anymore," I said in a soft voice.

"You can't keep that wall up forever Leah. That wall will just hurt you sooner or later," Jacob replied looking down at me. I reverted my eyes back to him.

" Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

"So you're telling me that you're going to keep your wall up forever," Jacob asked.

" At this point, that's how I feel. I can't imagine letting it down."

"Not even for me," Jacob asked.

" Like you would even want to get passed it," I replied with a smirk.

" I might want to," Jacob shrugged.

"Jacob you wouldn't know what you're getting yourself into," I said closing my eyes.

" I was like you are not too long a go. Bella had me thinking that I didn't want to let another girl get that close to me anymore. You saw how I was. I was snappy, rude, and I shut everyone out. That's not a good thing to do Leah, you're only hurting yourself. I figured that out after she gave birth to Nessie. I finally knew she was gone, I was never going to have her. The wall that I had built against the world got stronger, harder and harder to see through. I was blinding myself, by holding this grudge. I was pushing people away and I didn't even realize it . It took me an entire year to figure out that I was hurting no one by myself. My father kept telling me that I needed to change, go back to my old ways. He said I would end up alone if I kept acting the way I was. That's when I started to change. I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to keep pushing people away," Jacob said picking at the grass.

" I'd rather die alone if I have to go through the heartbreak bullshit again," I stated bluntly.

Jacob rested on his elbow. I could feel his breath fan over my face as he got closer to me. " Leah, you don't want to die alone, trust me."

"How would you know what it feels like? Have you died before," I asked. My eyes were still closed, but I could tell Jacob was frowning. He always frowned when he was trying to figure something out.

"I don't know what it's like to die alone, but I know that I don't want it to happen to me," Jacob replied.

"We don't age, so how would that happen Black," I asked with a giggle.

"I'm trying to be serious here Leah," Jacob said. " I don't want to be alone forever. I want to settle down, have kids, and maybe if stop phasing one day."

"I can't say the same for myself. I can't have kids and I can't imagine any man wanting to marry me."

"You never know what the future can bring. Who said you couldn't have kids anyway? You diagnosed yourself with that problem," Jacob replied.

" I don't have periods. I need to have one of those to have kids Jacob."

"Can we not talk about womanly things like that? It makes me squirm."

"Don't be immature Jake. Bella used to have them once upon a time," I said smiling.

"Okay that's enough." Jacob covered his ears, blocking out my remarks about a woman's monthly cycle.

We finished eating and then packed up.

"That was delicious. I'm gonna have to tell Esme thank you," I said slapping Jacob on the back.

"Shut up. It was good though." Jacob pulled out his cell phone. As he read a text message, he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go by the Cullen's right fast. David is there with some information on Miranda," Jacob said walking faster.

* * *

"Her family is getting involved now. We crossed her in Canada last night and it almost turned ugly. She tried to use her craft on us but it didn't work. She's getting angry now," David explained.

"Why is she getting mad if she's the one with the ring," Alice asked.

" She's not mad about the ring."

"Well what is she mad about," Emmett asked. " Seems dumb for her to be mad for no reason."

"She wants you," David replied pointing at Jacob. "And you're standing in her way." David pointed to me.

"Ha! Miranda wants the mutt," Rosalie laughed.

"This is serious. She is willing to do anything she can to get Jacob," David said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to sharpen my claws and get ready for the bitch," I said blowing on my nails.

"Doesn't she get it? I've told her time and time again that I don't want her," Jacob replied.

"Looks like she finds you sort of attractive," Emmett said.

"So basically there are two battles that we need to be looking out for? The one between you all and the one she is trying to start with Leah," Edwards asked.

"Correct. We will keep an eye out for you. Her family seems to be siding with her now to battle us. I don't know how much longer she is going to wait it out before she goes after Jacob," David explained.

A cool draft entered the room as Seth and Nessie came through the front door.

"What's going on here," Seth asked.

"A witch is trying to eat your sister and get to Jacob," Bella replied.

"What?"

"Miranda wants Jacob and her wants might start a fight," I said rolling my eyes at Bella's childish remark.

"What are you going to do," Nessie asked.

"I'm going to let her beat me up of course," I said sarcastically.

Nessie huffed and sat down next to her mother.

"I need to patrol more then," Seth suggested.

" That would probably be good. We all need to patrol more. I will talk to Sam about getting his pack involved too," Jacob said.

"Make sure my sister doesn't patrol alone."

"Don't worry, I will be with her at all times," Jacob replied.

"Awww, Jacob protecting his girlfriend. How sweet is that," Emmett said clasping his hands together.

Jacob and I glared at Emmett. " We can plan out the patrols tomorrow. You'll still be on the look out too right?"

"Yep, as always," Carlisle replied.

" We can do some extra shifts too," Jasper said.

"Here we go with this shit again. Why do I always have to protect people I don't even like." Rosalie complained.

"Because we protected your asses when the Volturi came to kill your little demon spawn," I said.

"Clearwater I won't tolerate you talking about my daughter," Bella said wagging an icy finger at me.

"I think Nessie is old enough to protect herself. Right Nessie?"

"Leah would you please not start something you can't finish," Nessie said.

"Ness leave it alone. Leah would you stop," Seth asked.

Nessie nodded and crossed her legs. Edward's head snapped towards Seth.

"You two are out of your damn minds," Edward yelled looking back and forth between Nessie and Seth.

* * *

**First of all, I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate the support! Sorry there was a month delay, I was having some computer issues and of course school is kind of taking up some of my time. **

**So how do you think the date went? Will there be more to come?**

**Dun, dun, dun! Someone was thinking about sex around Edward Cullen? Looks like some stuff is about to hit the fan. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. I'm Your Protector

**Jacob's POV**

I was the Alpha, the protector, and the leader of my pack. I was the one who made sure everyone was safe at all times. I was the one that was supposed to protect my Beta, especially since she was female. Leah had been put in danger once, danger that she had put herself in. The only time I had to fight for her was when she decided she was going to take on a newborn vampire by herself. I got myself hurt trying to save her. Leah was forever trying to prove that she was an important part of the pack, although we all realized that already.

This time, the danger was not self inflicted. Leah didn't ask to be put in a dangerous situation with a crazy witch that was after me. I thought Miranda had gotten the point when I kindly asked her not to come around anymore. I even told her not to text or call me and she still was blowing my phone up. I didn't tell Leah about her still calling me, Leah would flip. Leah's the type of girl to take my phone and call Miranda up herself. I didn't want more drama added on top of the drama. Leah was already pissed that I slept with Miranda, although she didn't really express her anger. I hated when she did things like that. Leah knew how to play psychological games with people's minds. She knew that I was expecting a huge reaction out of her and she didn't give it to me. Instead, she was being extra nice and hadn't even brought up the situation since.

"Sam doesn't want to answer his damn phone," Leah said walking into my bedroom. She had just gotten out of the shower, I could smell the Sweet Pea body wash and warm vanilla shampoo.

"Have you tried Jared or Paul," I asked pulling a shirt over my head.

"No, why don't you call them. I'm going to see how Seth is doing," Leah replied throwing the phone on my bed.

Seth was having a mild case of imprint anxiety that he was exaggerating so Leah could feel sorry for him. Seth made the mistake of thinking about sleeping with Nessie in front of Edward, the mind reading leech. Edward blew everything way out of proportion.

"_You've got to be kidding me! You two are too young to be even thinking about sleeping in the same bed together," Edward yelled walking towards Seth._

"_Watch your distance Cullen," Leah warned. Her eyes went dark and her body shook slightly. _

"_Look Edward you're blowing this way out of proportion. They are teenagers and that's wh-" I began before Edward cut me off._

"_I'm blowing this out of proportion? Your pack mate is trying to sleep with my daughter," Edward yelled. Bella rushed to his side, trying to calm him down._

"_You're getting a little too loud with me leech. Don't put this all on Seth, your daughter is in on it too. She's just had a lot of practice hiding her thoughts from you. Now back away from him before I have to do it for you," I said through clenched teeth._

"_Guys please calm down," Bella pushed. Her soft voice cracked as she spoke. She knew there was a fight brewing and she hated when me and Edward fought. _

"_Tell your husband to stay in his place. He has no right yelling at Seth without yelling at her too," Leah replied pointing a finer toward Nessie. Nessie sank down in her sit, trying to take attention off of herself. _

"_This can all be handled in a different way," Esme said stepping between Edward and I. Her cold hand pressed against my chest, pushing me away from Edward._

"_I don't see any other way to handle this." Edward fumed. He turned around to face Nessie and she hid her face. "Go to your room. Me and your mother will be up there in a minute." _

_Nessie began to protest. "Just go," Bella said trying to save her daughter a scolding. Nessie nodded and ran up the steps, not even giving Seth a glance. _

"_I think it's best that Seth go home for now," Carlisle suggested. _

"_I think so too because I will have to murder a leech if someone touches my brother," Leah added. _

_Seth hung his head. _

So that's what went down after Seth made one of the worst decisions of his life. I told him to keep his thoughts of Nessie to himself, but he found that task difficult. I could here Leah talking to Seth in the living room. I thought back to our date earlier, the date that didn't end like I thought. Usually a date ends with a good night kiss, at least that's what I always heard when I was younger. Sure I could have leaned in and captured Leah's soft lips without asking; I had already done it without asking twice anyway.

"Jacob," Leah called out.

"What?" Seth was seating on the couch with his head between his knees. He was rocking back and forth and making some weird moaning noise.

"What the hell is wrong with him," I asked trying to make Seth sit up. He yanked away from me and his body began to shake.

"Imprint withdrawal. He's never been away from her this long," Leah replied. She rubbed Seth's back, but nothing was soothing him.

"Maybe you should call Edward and tell him. They seem to like Seth a little more anyway, I'm sure he's forgiven him by now," I said.

Leah sucked her teeth. " I'm not sending my brother over there to become vampire chow. He can talk to Edward tomorrow morning, he needs time to cool his fuse. Like I said, if he lays a finger on Seth, that whole family is going to be handled."

"And who is going to do this handling," I asked sitting next to Seth.

"Me."

"So you're saying you can take a family of vampires all by yourself," I asked.

Leah smirked. "If I put my mind to it. Plus I know my strong Alpha will be there to save the day." She laughed sarcastically and patted Seth's back. "You should try to get some sleep and then talk to Edward tomorrow. I'll make sure his ass doesn't try anything over the phone."

"It hurts too bad to sleep," Seth croaked out.

"Seth it will only be for a night man. Just try to get some rest, it might help the pain go away for a few hours. Edward's not that cruel to keep you away from your imprint that long. Now if you think those thoughts around him again he might exile you from their home," I replied with a light chuckle.

"I'll try to rest," Seth whispered. He got up slowly and walked towards his room. I heard his door click shut and him plop down on his bed.

"Poor kid," I said shaking my head.

"It's your fault," Leah replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"How is it my fault," I asked mimicking Leah's pose.

"You told him to fuck her if he wanted to. You should have scolded him, told him his dick would fall off or something."

I laughed at Leah's last remark. "He wouldn't believe me if I told him his dick would fall off Lee. He was going to do it anyway so what's the point of yelling at him. I know how a teen boy thinks, trust me."

"Oh yea I forgot you are quite the hormonal teen yourself. You just stick your little peter inside of anything with two legs and a slit," Leah replied.

"Are we going there again Lee?"

"Nope. I was just reminding myself of what not to do if you come at me with that smooth talking. I hope you don't think I'm like Miranda," Leah said.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play that dumb role with me Black. I'm telling you I'm not easy and I hope you don't plan on trying to get in my pants anytime soon."

I laughed. "I wasn't trying to get into your pants Clearwater."

Leah squinted her eyes.

"Okay, okay maybe I have thought about it." Leah raised her fist to punch me. "But I wouldn't dare think of you as easy. Plus I wouldn't try to sleep with you like you're just some random girl. You're my Beta for crying out loud and I respect you. I didn't respect Miranda at all and she threw herself at me. Why wouldn't I get my fix?"

"Well thank you for respecting me," Leah said pulling her fist back.

My phone vibrated from my pocket. It was a text message from Jared.

"Who is it," Leah asked leaning in to get a glance at my phone.

"You're so nosy." I pulled my phone back. " It's Jared, he said Sam can come over to talk to us tomorrow morning."

"Oh great. I really hate talking with him, he's such an ass," Leah rolled her eyes.

"It has to be done though so suck it up," I hit Leah on the back. "Come one, we're going to patrol. I'll leave Seth alone since he's having imprint withdrawal but I hope he doesn't think he'll be getting off easy all the time. He needs to step it up a notch, he's been slacking," I explained.

"I'm sure if you had an imprint it would be the same way. I'll talk to him though, I don't want him slapping the shit out of you once you tell him he's been slacking," Leah replied pulling her shirt off as we walked outside. She stood in only her sports bra and shorts as I closed the front door.

"Could you at least wait until we get outside?"

"You act like you've never caught me in my sports bra before. Come on, let's get this over with so I can eat," Leah ran behind a tree to finish stripping her clothes.

We ran the whole perimeter and didn't find any foreign scents anywhere.

_The Next Morning_

**Leah's POV**

I kicked my comforter off my bed and twisted into an awkward position to get comfortable. I could never get comfortable enough to get a full nights rest. I kicked my legs out, earning a loud thud from the mattress.

"Beating the bed up won't solve your problems Clearwater. Rise and shine," Jacob said shaking me.

"I suggest you get your ass out of my room before I castrate you," I mumbled covering my head with my pillow.

"Sam is on his way."

"Your point?"

"My point is get your ass up because we're having a meeting," Jacob said snatching my pillow from my face and throwing it to the side.

"Ugh!"

"Your frustration is always amusing," Jacob smirked and closed my door behind him. Remind me to kick his ass later on.

Sam, Jared and Paul took up the whole couch. They sat with their noses scrunched up as if they smelled something rotten.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting with your noses in the air," I asked them as I closed my bedroom door.

"Vampire stench is everywhere in here," Paul replied.

"So what's the deal Black," Sam asked as Jacob came into the living room.

"Leah's in danger. I just need you all to keep patrolling La Push heavily and watch out for any foreign scents," Jacob explained.

"Wait, what did you say," Jared asked.

"Leah's in danger? What the hell is going on," Sam stood up and puffed his chest out like the almighty man he thought he was.

"Miranda and her family. She's after Leah because she wants me."

"Are you saying Miranda wants you or Leah does," Paul asked.

"Miranda does and she's trying to get Leah out of the way first," Jacob said.

"See, this is why she should be with me! You're are not being very responsible Jacob! How the hell did she end up in danger," Sam yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Sam. I don't belong to your pack and I don't plan to ever belong to it again," I yelled.

"Look Uley, I didn't call you over here to insult me. For your information, I'm being very responsible. I didn't ask Miranda to start this crap," Jacob yelled.

"If she gets hurt, I will kill you," Sam threatened.

"Really? I would like to see you try it," Jacob said through clenched teeth. Jared and Paul stood at Sam's flanks.

"Oh my gosh Sam, get over yourself! I'm safer here than in your pack. All he's asking you to do is patrol your area and nothing more. Take it and get the hell out of here," I pointed towards the door.

"You should be in La Push, where you're safe Leah," Sam replied softly.

I scoffed. " Just leave."

"Le-"

"She said leave Uley, don't make her have to repeat herself," Jacob warned.

"Oh so you're her protector now," Jared asked.

"I've been her protector since I became her Alpha. Get the fuck out," Jacob growled.

"You can't have your cake and eat it to Black. I can't believe you're actually falling for his act Leah. I thought you were a little smarter than that," Sam replied. I tried to lunge at him but I felt two strong arms pull me back.

"Leave now!" Jacob's voice boomed through out the small house.

"We will patrol the area to keep her safe. You just make sure you're doing your job buddy. I'll see you around," Sam said walking towards the front door. "I swear if she gets hurt, I will kill you. I meant that Black."

"Worry about your pack and I'll worry about mine," Jacob replied.

"Worry about your wife, instead of worrying about me," I added.

Sam glared at Jacob one more time before slamming the door.

"That went well," I said as Jacob let my arms go.

"Sam thinks he's hot shit," Jacob ran his hands through his cropped hair and sighed loudly.

"Don't pay him any mind."

"Says the girl who just tried to bite his head off. I should have let you do it," Jacob said.

"No you did the right thing by holding me back."

" Are you worried that I will let you get hurt," Jacob asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Just know that I'll always be here to protect you no matter what. No one will lay a finger on you, I promise," Jacob replied placing his hand on top of mine.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for taking a decade to post this, I had minor writer's block and couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. My computer is still having it's issues, but my method of posting is working so far. **

**Next chapter you'll get to see what will happen with Seth and Nessie. Will Edward take him back in? Hmmm, we'll see soon. **

**Thanks again! **


	12. New Chapter Coming Soon

Hello everyone!

Happy New Year and I hope you're holidays were awesome. I'm so sorry that I abandoned my stories for over a month. I am going through some serious writers block and needed some serious inspiration. I will try to update my stories before I go back to school, so be looking out for updates. I know I probably lost many of my readers, but I hope you all come back and hop back on the train with me. lol

Thanks,

Britt

P.S I have to go back and reread my own stories, so bear with me. lol


	13. Tea and Scary Stories

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. S. Meyer owns everything! **

_**Leah's POV**_

A cool breeze rustled my hair as I walked outside to water the flowers we had planted two weeks a go. Since we lived in the forest, a lot of rain didn't reach the plants, so we had to keep them watered a lot. I could look through the thick trees and tell today was cloudy like most days were. I watered the first row of flowers, they looked like they were blooming well so far. Suddenly the breeze stopped and the sky began to darken. I looked up at the trees that were still. I could see a black figure sitting on a branch that hung from one of the taller trees. The figure began moving toward me. I dropped the water jug and began walking backwards toward the house. It felt like I was walking in slow motion and my legs were getting weak. The figure continued to float my way and my legs completely gave out. I tried to pick myself back up, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move my body at all.

My body jolted as I woke up. I was laying in a pool of my own sweat and my body was twisted in a weird position. I sighed and got out of bed. This was the fourth time I had had that dream. It was beginning to freak me out because I never could figure out what the floating figure was. I grabbed a towel, jean shorts and a tank top and headed towards the bathroom.

After a long, cool shower I headed to the kitchen to fix me up a simple breakfast. I wasn't much of a cook, so French toast, eggs and bacon would do me just fine.

"Good morning sunshine," Jacob said walking into the kitchen. He rubbed his bare stomach and opened the fridge.

"Morning. You're up early."

"I figured I would get some stuff done today. I'm going to help this guy fix up his car today. I wanted to get in and get it over with. Whatcha got up for today," Jacob asked grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

" Nothing really. Julie from Yoga is coming to visit today. I haven't seen her in a while and we want to catch up on some stuff. Has Seth already headed over to the Cullen's," I asked.

"Yep. He is still trying to get back in Edward's good graces after the other day," Jacob gulped down a glass of orange juice. After Seth's incident with the Cullens, he called Edward the next day and apologized. I also cussed Edward out for trying to chastise my brother and not focusing on his daughter, who was persuading my brother to sleep with her.

" Edward really rubbed me the wrong way when he decided to get on Seth like that. That job is for me and my mother. Oh and maybe you since you're Alpha," I chuckled.

Jacob nodded and snatched a bagel from the fridge.

After breakfast, I straightened up the house before Julie came.

"I gotta run Lee. I'll be back a little bit later. Call me if you need anything," Jacob said patting my shoulder before walking out the front door.

"See ya later," I called out. I fluffed the pillows on the couch up and stacked the books neatly on the coffee table. Jacob had his car magazines scattered everywhere, along with the Seventeen magazines that Alice thought I read.

**Two Hours Later**

"How's it been going," Julia asked.

"Things have been going well. I'm looking for another job now, since Miranda ruined the other one for me. Has she been back to Yoga since I left," I asked pouring a cup of tea Julie had brought with her.

"No she hasn't. Someone said they saw her in Port Angeles last week. They said she doesn't look well though. Like she hasn't been eating or something," Julie explained.

"Hmmm. Interesting. This tea is delicious Julia," I said taking a sip of the lemony tea.

"Thank you. I added some of my own ingredients to it to spiff it up a bit. It's supposed to be good for your immune system," Julia stated.

"Did you want your cup now or did you want to take it home with you," I asked.

"No thanks, I will just take some home. I really brought it for you to have. Gotta make sure my girl is in good health." Julie smiled.

"Thanks Juls. So what else has been going on? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Well I'm still doing the Yoga class. You know I have to keep my shape," Julia patted her stomach. " I was promoted and I might be moving close to town. The drive to and from work is killing my car and my pocket. What's been going on with you lately? How are you and Jacob?"

I chuckled lightly. "I'm doing well, I can't say the same for Jacob. You would have to ask him that. When you move closer to town, maybe you could visit me more. You have to keep me up on the latest Miranda gossip," I replied.

Julia's face fell. "You need to be careful Leah, Miranda is very dangerous. I've told you that already."

"I know you have and I believe I'm pretty safe," I stated taking another sip of tea.

"She does things that normal humans can't do. Her and her family aren't like us Leah," Julia said raising her eyebrows. If only she knew I wasn't normal either. I kept a straight face and continued to sip on my tea. " Just make sure you don't piss her off anymore. She can do-" Julia swallowed loudly. "She can do bad things to people. I have seen it happen."

I put my cup down. "What do you mean you've seen things happen?" I scooted in closer to Julia to hear her story.

"I will always remember this. I was about 35 years old when the incident happened. I was visiting with my boyfriend and I stopped at a neighborhood grocery store on my way back to the city. It was raining pretty hard, ya know, the usual Forks weather. I needed to grab some paper towels and a few other items to take back with me. It wasn't that many people in the store, but I did notice this short, brown-haired girl pacing the front of the store. There were two clerks sitting on the counters looking like they had seen a ghost. The girl was pacing back and forth between the two counters. It was almost as if she had control over them. They weren't moving, just staring at her with wide eyes." Julia took a deep breath. "She wrapped her hands around their necks and snapped them in half. She pulled out a small wand and did some fancy hand motion. The two lifeless bodies turned to liquid. The girl turned around to face me. Her eyes were a weird green color and her mouth was turned into an upside down smile. She looked really evil, I mean scary evil. I turned and ran out of the store. I didn't tell anybody about my experience. You're the first person I've ever told about it."

"Wow Julia, that's pretty wild. Did she recognize you when we all started Yoga," I asked.

"She never did act like she did, but I think she knows who I am. She tries to act normal in front of everyone. I have heard some things about her and her family after that incident. I just try to act like I don't know anything while I'm around her. I don't want anything to happen to me." Tears began to well up in Julia's eyes. I wanted to tell her that we could protect her, but I didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was. I got up to hug her when my body began to feel weak.

"Whoa," I caught my self and slid back into the chair.

"You alright Leah, you don't look so good," Julia asked patting my hand.

"I'm feeling a little weak and dizzy." My vision began to get a little blurry and I was beginning to see black dots.

"Maybe you should lay down. Here, I'll help you to your room." Julia helped me out of my sit and led me to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and covered my face with my pillow.

"My head is killing me now. I don't know what's going on," I said. This was very strange; I never got sick and it wasn't normal for us to become ill.

"I have some aspirin in my purse. Let me go get it." I could hear Julia's voice fading. I couldn't tell if it was because she was walking out of my room or because I wasn't feeling right. I could feel my body slipping away, it felt like I was falling asleep. I tried everything to keep my eyes open, but they kept closing.

"Julia," I called out. No answer. "Did you find that aspirin?" I heard the front door shut and fast foot steps. Did she leave? "Julia?" I heard an engine rev up and wheels screech on the pavement. She did leave. What was that about? Why was she running off? I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I squinted to see the screen and numbers, but my vision would not allow it. I fiddled around with the phone to find the number three.

I could hear the phone ringing.

"Yes Leah?"

"Jake….I need you-" I started choking. "I need you here now."

"What did you do Leah? Burning up the kitchen again," Jacob asked with a laugh.

"Jacob please….come now," I whispered.

"Leah are you okay? What happened." Jacob's tone changed.

"Come home," I said. I started coughing again.

"Alright Leah, I'm on my way. Just hang on okay?"

I could feel myself fading out.

"I'll talk to you until I get there. Lee," Jacob said frantically.

"Yes."

"Just try to stay with me. I'm on my way now."

I nodded my head and tried to keep my eyes open. I tried to keep myself awake, but my body was telling me other wise. I could hear Jacob yelling into the phone, but I couldn't respond. **I'm so sorry for the super late update. Life just kind of caught up with me and plus I lost my inspiration to continue these stories. After seeing the Breaking Dawn trailer the other day and rewatching Twilight-Eclipse, I got my writing bug back. I should have done that a long time a go huh? LOL! I hope I can keep my updates up and that I still have my old readers. **

**This chapter was a little shorter than my usual, but I have to get myself back into writing mode. **

**Feel free to ask me any questions if you're confused as to what is going on. I would be happy to answer them. Thanks for reading, I hope you review so I know how to make the next chapter better. **


	14. The Rescue and The Talk

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I rushed back to the house as fast as I could. Leah did not sound right at all. Her words were slurring and it sounded like she was fading in and out.

I swung the front door open and ran down the hall to Leah's bedroom. Her door was open and she was sprawled out on her bed.

"Leah! Can you hear me," I yelled shaking Leah's still body. I checked for a pulse; I could feel her heart thumb lightly. I cradled Leah in my arms and hurried out the door. I gently put Leah in the back seat and ran around to the driver's side.

Edward was in the doorway of the mansion when I pulled up.

"Take her on up to Carlisle, he's already waiting on her," Edward said, stepping aside to let me through. I ran up the long flight of steps and to Carlisle's hospital room. Carlisle took Leah from me and laid her on the bed.

"I'm going to contact the pack and her mother," I said stepping outside of the room.

"What happened to her," Seth bombarded me as soon as I stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm not sure, but Carlisle is working on her now. She was passed out when I reached the house," I replied.

Nessie tightened her grip on Seth's arm. "Do you think that witch has something to do with this?"

" I wouldn't be surprised. She was there with a lady from Yoga class. She wasn't anywhere in site when I got there," I said.

"If that damn girl has anything to do with this, I will kill her myself." Seth's body began to shake.

"You aren't going out there alone Seth. We as a pack need to talk and I need to warn Sam. I'm calling your mother now." I dialed Sue's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sue. It's Jacob."

"Oh hey honey, what's going on?" I could hear Sue stirring something in a bowl in the background.

"Um Leah is at the Cullen's. Carlisle has her in his hospital room right now. Can you come over here; I think it will be easier to explain in person. Plus I'm sure you want to be with your daughter right now," I explained.

" Oh my God what happened," Sue yelled.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't at the house when it happened. Carlisle is trying to figure it out now, but go ahead and come over ."

"I'm not a big fan of those Cullens, but I'm on my way," Sue hung up.

Carlisle came into the hallway with a clipboard. "Her stomach needs to be pumped. It looks like someone tried to poison her and the poison is weakening her wolf senses. "

"What exactly was it," Seth asked getting closer to Carlisle.

"It looks like some kind of potion, but I will research it. Do you know if anyone was there with Leah while you were gone," Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, a lady named Julia was on her way when I was leaving. Leah called me and she didn't sound too good and she was fading in and out. By time I got there, she was passed out on her bed," I explained.

"Well between that time someone tried to poison her. Have you ever met this Julia lady?"

"A couple of times."

"Did she seem suspicious to you," Carlisle asked.

"If she did, I wouldn't have left her alone with Leah," I replied.

"Jacob this would be a lot easier if you just cooperated."

"No she didn't seem suspicious," I yelled. Leah was in there poisoned and here was the Leech Doctor asking me ten million questions.

"I'm going to pump her stomach now. Tell Mrs. Clearwater I'm working on her and to not worry. She will recover from this; it will take about a week or two." Carlisle ducked back into the room and shut the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her there alone," Seth said, breaking the silence.

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen," I asked throwing my hands up.

"I'm not blaming you or anything, I'm just saying. We shouldn't be leaving her alone knowing Miranda could attack at any time."

"Okay Seth. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I was getting a little too irritated. My body was trembling and I was almost biting a hole in my tongue.

"Like I said, I'm not blaming you. Do you want me to call Sam?"

"No. He'll probably freak out and I'll have to deal with him. I'll meet him at the property line to talk to him face to face. You know how hard it is communicating with him."

Ten minutes later, Sue was led to the hospital room by Edward. I could tell she was frantic and was anxious to know what was going on. I explained to her what Carlisle had told me and she freaked out.

"We're going to contact David's clan and tell them about this. They may know something that could help us figure out who did this and why," Edward said.

"I need to call Sam. His pack needs to be on the lookout in case this crazed person is running around La Push," I said.

"When can I go see her," Sue asked. Her eyes were watering.

"In a few hours. She will be okay," I said giving Sue a hug. I could feel Sue nod and tears soak the front of my shirt. After I let go, Seth put his arm around her and led her to a small couch placed right next to the room Leah was in.

"I'll be back in a few," I said.

* * *

"What's going on now Black? Don't tell me something happened to Leah," Sam said shifting his weight.

"Don't start this crap with me right now. Yes this is about Leah. She was poisoned today." Sam's jaw clenched. "She's at the Cullen's right now getting fixed up. Before you even make a smart ass comment, no she won't be joining your pack."

"Everything is sliding through your hands. How are you leading a pack and something like this happens," Sam yelled.

"Look Uley, she was home with a friend when this shit happened. I didn't know her little friend would do this, if she even did it. I just came to tell you so you all can guard your territory. I'm not here to talk about how responsible or irresponsible I am. Obviously Leah feels safe with me if she decided to stay!"

"I'm going to have a talk with her after she heals."

"You're not coming near her unless I'm around. She doesn't want to be in your pack, get over it Uley," I replied. "Just keep a look out. "

"I should be telling you that," Sam spat then ran into the woods.

I let out a deep sigh and got back into my car. I called Sue and told her I was heading to see Old Quil and talk to him about this situation. She told me that Leah was in recovery and that Carlisle said she had to stay three days so he could keep an eye on her.

I pulled up to Old Quil's small home. He was sitting on the porch in his rocking chair.

"Hey there Jake. Haven't seen you in awhile. Quil just headed over to Sam's, he said it was an emergency. " Old Quil stood up and held his hand out. I shook his frail hand and sat in the chair next to his.

"We think Leah was poisoned by that Miranda chick that's a witch. We're not really sure at the moment, but I'm going to find out. Leah is in recovery now so hopefully she wakes up soon and will be willing to tell me what happened."

Old Quil nodded. "I've told Sam this and now I'm going to tell you. You all need to get over whatever this 'thing' is you have going on and combine the packs. You're the real Alpha and Sam wouldn't have a chose but to step down if you wanted the title. Both of you are super hard headed and I know this is probably going in one ear and out the other."

"Sam has been saying something about combining the packs again but I don't think he would be happy with me being the Alpha. Us being in the same pack again would not be a good idea. I won't deal with Sam wanting to act like leader all the time. It would be more stressful than helpful."

"Yea I understand but just think about it. I hate seeing the packs like this," Old Quil replied.

I headed back to the Cullen's after my meeting with Old Quil. I wasn't thinking about combining the packs because Sam and I could not get along at the moment. There was no extra stress needed and we all needed to focus on the matter at hands.

The hallway outside of Leah's room was empty, so I assumed she was allowed to have visitors. I knocked and Sue peeked her head out.

"She was awake for a little bit but she went back to sleep. The doctor gave her some medicine to take away some of her nausea." Sue stepped aside to let me in. Leah had many wires connected to her and two going up her nose. Her mouth was slightly open giving her a more relaxed look.

"She was looking for you," Sue said smiling. "She kept asking where you were."

"Is that right," I asked still staring at Leah. I had never really noticed how pretty she was when she didn't have that scowl on her face. She would kill me if she could hear the thoughts going through my mind.

"Where's Seth?"

"He didn't like seeing her like this, so him and Nessie are taking a walk."

"Did Carlisle say she will gain all her senses back fully," I asked.

"He said with a lot of rest she should be fine."

"Good." I ran my finger over Leah's hand.

**Leah's POV**

I felt a rough finger caress the top of my hand. It had to be Jacob's; his hands were the roughest out of the pack. I felt a tiny flutter in my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was the medicine working or my hormones messing with me. I tried to move my hand but I knew that would not be a good idea. I could feel the IV sticking in my veins and I didn't want to yank it out. I attempted to open my eyes, but I was so sleepy.

I just laid there and let Jacob's touch help drift me off into slumber. It had to be the medication talking because I would not let him do this any other day.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient with me and continuing your reviews! I updated When the Wolf Cries yesterday for those of you reading that too. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to Hormonal Wolves. If you haven't read that, I think you should so the sequel makes sense. It's a Jacob/Leah short story. You can find it on my profile. Thanks for reading as always. **


	15. Waking Up and Adjusting

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

**Leah's POV**

A sliver of light peeked through the thin curtains. I shut my eyes, trying to make my headache stop throbbing. My brain felt like it was pulsating hard against my skull. I groaned and tried to swallow the dryness of my mouth.

"Need some water," I could hear my mother on the other side of the room. I opened my eyes and spotted her on the futon. I lifted my head and nodded. I let my head fall back to the pillow, which made my head pulsate more. I was afraid to open my mouth to ask for some Advil. My tongue was so dry, along with my throat.

"Let me go get Carlisle and tell him you're awake again." My mother tip toed out of the room. I didn't hear her feet hit the steps like I normally would have if I had my wolf senses. I overheard Carlisle telling my mother and Jacob, that my senses would slowly come back. I would be glad when they did because I felt so 'normal' without them. I wasn't used to this feeling and I can say that I don't like it either. As much as I complain about being a shape-shifter, there are some perks that come with it. Being warm all the time was great in the winter and having enhanced senses made everything a lot easier.

My mother came back with Carlisle following close behind. "Hello Miss Clearwater. How are you feeling," Carlisle asked writing something down on his clipboard.

I knew speaking wouldn't be a good idea, especially with a dry mouth. My mother held a cup of water to my lips. She bent the straw so I could easily take a sip. I took to big sips, which weren't the easiest to swallow. How long was I out? It felt like I hadn't eaten anything or drunk anything in weeks.

"Is that enough," my mother asked.

"Yes." My voice wasn't very strong, but it was a little easier to talk.

"How are you feeling," Carlisle asked for the second time.

"Like shit," I replied.

"It will get better, that's what I'm here for."

"When will I get my wolf senses back? Will they…will they still be as strong," I forced out. A burning sensation shot through my chest.

"They will probably be back fully in a few weeks. If you take it easy, they may be back before then. You ingested some pretty potent stuff," Carlisle explained.

"What was it," my mother asked taking my hand in hers.

"I'm researching it now, but I'm pretty sure it's a witch's potion. I've never seen anything like it before and it had to be specially made to decrease wolf senses. Looks like someone was trying to plan an attack on you Leah."

Jacob peeked his head in the room. "Oh she's awake?" He quickly walked over to my bedside.

"Hey Jake." I whispered then reverted my attention back to Carlisle.

"You should be released from here in two days or so. You need to get all the rest you need, so don't try to patrol or do any strenuous activity," Carlisle continued.

"There will also be someone with you at all times. Whether it is me, Seth or someone from Sam's pack," Jacob added.

"Why someone from his pack," I asked. If I was capable of yelling, I would.

"I know it's not something you want, but it's for your safety," Jacob explained.

I was going to argue his point but Carlisle wanted to check my vitals.

"Looks like you're healing pretty well," Carlisle said checking my pulse.

"You gave us quite a scare. Seth hasn't been in here since you've been here," My mother said.

"I know how much he hates hospitals and stuff. It kind of creeps him out."

"You have pretty high fever that needs to be broken," Carlisle said feeling my forehead. He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in my ear.

"Do you feel sick," Carlisle asked.

"My throat hurts a little bit, but that might be because my throat is dry. I still feel a little queasy too," I replied. My mother squeezed my hand, probably to reassure me that everything would be okay.

"I will get you something to break your fever. For the time being, just keep me updated on how you feel," Carlisle said.

"Well Leah I have to go to work soon. Will you be okay if I leave," My mother asked.

"Yes. Thank you mom," I replied.

"Anytime. I will be back later." She kissed my forehead. "Take care of my baby Jake." She smiled.

"I will Mrs. Clearwater."

"Later."

Jacob sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Thought we lost you."

"Thought I lost myself." I smirked.

"Do you remember what happened," Jacob asked.

Surprisingly I remembered exactly what happened. "Yes. Julia gave me some weird tea and I started feeling dizzy afterwards. She led me to my room and was going to bring me some medicine, but she ran off. I don't know what was in that tea, but it wasn't normal tea."

"Hmm. Carlisle is researching it, so hopefully we will know what exactly it is soon. I'm so sorry I left you alone. Something told me to stay there with you."

"It's fine Jake. It's not like we knew Julia was dangerous."

"Well from now on, you will have someone by your side at all times. I'm not chancing something happening again," Jacob said.

"I don't like people babysitting me Jake. I think once I get strong again, I'm capa-"

"Lee someone will be with you, point blank. You can try to argue it but my mind is set."

"I don't like looking weak," I sighed.

"You're not weak. "

"I just want to kill this Miranda bitch and get it over with. I could give two fucks about that ring they're after," I said.

"We'll get her. Trust me." Jacob ruffled my hair.

"Jacob, David is downstairs with some information on Miranda and her family," Bella said from the doorway of the room.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a second."

Bella nodded and disappeared down the steps.

"Hey could you send my little brother up here. Tell him I could care less about how much he hates hospitals."

"Sure. I'll be back in a few," Jacob kissed my forehead.

"What was that for," I asked confused.

Jacob shrugged and left the room. Minutes later, Seth stood in the doorway and stared at me.

"Seth, get your butt in here," I motioned for him to come closer.

"You know how much I hate this type of environment. Plus I don't like seeing you with all that stuff in your arm," Seth exclaimed.

"Seth."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Seth slowly walked over to my bed, but he still wasn't in reaching distance.

"You can come closer. I don't bite. " I chuckled lightly. Seth took two more steps but still wasn't that close . "Fine, stay over there then."

"I hate seeing you hooked up to all these wires. " Seth pointed to the IV in my arm.

I smiled and patted the space next to me. " You won't hurt me. Sit."

Seth sighed loudly and slowly walked over to my bed.

**Jacob's POV **

"I've got pictures of her family with me, if you all want to see," David said pulling a manila envelope from his sling bag.

"How did you get those," I asked.

"They were just in town the other day and I snapped some shots. Miranda was with them too, she colored her hair. It's red now as you can see in those shots," David explained.

Edward pulled the pictures out of the envelope. " How much longer before you guys attack her to get this ring?"

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks," I exclaimed.

"Yes a few weeks. We can't wait any longer," David replied.

"So were you going to tell us, or were we supposed to assume," Edward asked.

"I was assuming the psychic would see it before we did it," David pointed to Alice.

"You had to have just made this decision because I couldn't see anything and I can't see anything with a wolf practically living here. I'm still working on enhancing my visions so I can see around the wolves," Alice explained. "You still should have told us."

"You have a lot to work on little one. Don't you think it's dangerous to have your visions blocked," David asked Alice.

"She said she's working on it. Lay off," Jasper replied. He wrapped his arm around Alice. "Even if there was something to happen involving this Miranda girl, she wouldn't be able to see it. Remember Miranda is after Leah and trying to keep that ring at the same time. Leah is a wolf and Alice can't see anything involving her."

David just nods his head.

"Are her family members still here," I asked looking through the pictures.

"Yes they are. I think this is their permanent residence for awhile. Most of the time they move back and forth."

"There's that Julia chick that Leah was hanging out with the other day," I pointed to a woman in the photo. The Cullen's surrounded me to get a closer look.

"Hmm. She doesn't look like she fits in the family," Bella said.

"Maybe she's adopted," Esme added. " She doesn't look like she fits in."

"Julia is not related to them but she has sided with them and they converted her. She had a run in with Miranda a few years ago and after that, she was sucked into this mess," David said.

"Interesting. Thank you for this information, it helps a great deal," Carlisle said.

"My pleasure. I'll keep in touch," David said before exiting.

" I'm going to check on Leah." I stood up and made my way up the long staircase. Seth was sitting on the edge of Leah's bed when I walked in.

"I see you finally sucked it up and came up here."

Seth laughed. " I'm fine now. Leah forced me to sit her with her."

"Hey if you didn't want to, I wouldn't have been sad. It's your loss kid. People don't get to hang out with amazing people like me everyday," Leah said. She seemed like she was in good spirits, at least for now.

"David brought some pictures of Miranda's family over. Julia was in them." I handed Leah the pictures.

"Don't tell me that bitch is related to Miranda."

"Nope. She's just associated with them. Julia had a run-in with Miranda some years ago and got converted into a witch."

"How do you get converted into a witch," Seth asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you drink something." Leah and I made eye contact with each other. We must have been thinking the same thought.

"Fuck," was the only word that I could think to say.

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad this story is coming right along. I know it's too early, but I've been thinking about a sequel to this story. I'm not too sure if I will make one or not. What do you guys think? It might be too early to even ask this question, but I was just trying to get some early opinions. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter coming soon! **


	16. I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCK! Updates Coming Soon!

Hey everyone!

I am a terrible person for leaving you guys hanging. I apologize for not updating for a long amount of time. I have been really busy with school and I will be graduating with my Bachelor's degree in May. School has been taking up a majority of my time. I will begin my winter break on December 14th and guess what…..that is when I plan on updating my stories again! I have already started my outline for the rest of the chapters. I am predicting that I will have 10 more chapters for Blurred Instincts. I am still struggling with When the Wolf Cries but I will probably figure something out. I will be focusing on Blurred Instincts until I finish it and then I will finish When the Wolf Cries (hopefully before my winter break ends). I hope I still have some readers left, but I understand if many of you disappeared. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and kind words. I will be back on my game after December 14th! I will try my best to post the next chapter of Blurred Instincts on December 15th or 16th. Thanks again everyone!

Bri


	17. Witch Juice

**Witch Juice and Assholes**

**Hey people! I apologize for the year long delay. College got the best of me but thankfully I only have one more semester left before I graduate! Whoop whoop! I am on my month long winter break now, so I will have some time to continue this story. I am going to finish Blurred Instincts before I continue my other story When the Wolf Cries. I am not really sure about the direction I want to go with that one just yet. Enough of my babbling…**

**Jacob's POV**

Seth swiftly left the room, leaving us alone.

"That crazy bitch put witch juice in my tea," Leah exclaimed. She flopped back on the pillow and covered her face. "What the hell was I thinking when I drunk that crap?" She pulled her hand away from her face and glanced at me. What was I supposed to say? I mean Leah didn't know that Julia was some crazy, old lady that was trying to kill her. I felt horrible because I wasn't there to protect her like I should have been. I was her Alpha and I had failed her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Leah broke the silence that was filling the room.

"Oh I was just thinking about something. Let me go talk to Carlisle to see what the hell is going on." I walked into the hallway to find Carlisle already walking towards the room. "What's going on?"

Carlisle didn't look worried but I could tell something was wrong. "I did some test and found that Julia attempted to poison Leah with some kind of potion. It isn't deadly but it will take a few hours to wear off. Leah will be in a lot of pain for the next few hours."

I sighed. Leah wasn't going to be happy about being in pain and that would just make her want to kill Julia even more. Not that I had a problem with that, I wanted to kill her too. "How long?" I asked, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"About seven hours at the most." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just be there for her because she's going to need someone."

I nodded and entered the room to break the news to Leah.

"What's the bad news," Leah asked pulling at the IV in her arm. I softly pulled took her hand in mine to keep her from pulling at her IV. She glared at me but rested her hand in my palm.

"He found out that Julia put some kind of potion in that tea. It will wear off in a few hours."

"Oh great. So I'll be okay," Leah asked.

"Um…yea. But he said you'll be in a lot of pain until it wears off." I hated seeing people in pain and I didn't want to see my Beta in pain.

Seth stood in the doorway. "Carlisle told me."

"What the fuck," Leah yelled. I grasped her hand. "Why do I always meet the crazy people?"

"Maybe because you're crazy," I said ruffling Leah's hair. She grimaced and lay back on her pillow. "You alright?"

Seth rushed to Leah's side. "Where do you hurt? Do I need to get Carlisle?"

"I feel pain all over. Damn it!" Leah clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. I rubbed her arms as she shuddered in pain.

"I'll get Carlisle,"Seth exclaimed running towards the door.

"No! I'll be fine, "Leah sighed and unclenched her fist. "I guess it's gone for a little bit." Leah swiftly grabbed my hand as another surge of pain ripped through her.

After a few hours passed, Leah was exhausted and had drifted off to sleep. Esme had brought me and Seth some food while we waited for Leah to wake up.

"Thanks for being here for her Jake. I couldn't do by myself," Seth said stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"No problem man. You know you and Leah are family to me," I replied. Leah stirred in her sleep and I rushed to her side.

"You care about her, "Seth said.

"Huh? Of course I do, she's a part of my pack," I stated, sitting back in my chair.

"I'm not talking about that kind of care Jake." Seth smiled. I could see where he was going and I wasn't going to argue with him. Yes, I cared about Leah. She was pack mate, my beta and almost like family to me. "Just own up to it Black. You like her." Seth smiled widely again.

"Whatever Clearwater," I punched his shoulder. Seth looked toward the doorway where Nessie stood. She smiled at him and skipped to his side. Leah's eyes popped open and she glared towards Nessie's direction.

"I see that woke you up." I laughed. "How are you feeling Lee?"

"Like shit." Leah replied still glaring at Nessie. "Her stench woke me up."

Nessie giggled and grabbed Seth's hand. "Sorry I wanted to see how you were doing. You've been sleep for hours."

"And I still feel exhausted." Leah shut her eyes again.

"Hey Lee, maybe we should get you home where you can sleep more comfortably." Seth smoothed Leah's hair back. "Jake will get you home. I already called mom, she's already at the house."

"Yeah you can sleep more at home. I'll go talk to Carlisle and tell him I'm taking you." I added. Leah's eyes were still closed but she nodded her head.

_At home_

"Are you hungry baby? I'm sure you're starved," Sue asked wrapping a blanket around Leah's shoulders.

"No not really," Leah replied. I was really worried about the toll this witch potion was taking on Leah. She wasn't hungry, which wasn't normal because Leah would eat a whole cow if you allowed her. She was cold, which was something that didn't happen because our body temperature was so high.

"Lee you should probably put something in your stomach. You haven't eaten for hours," I insisted.

"Fine. I'll eat a sandwich. I'm not in the mood for food." She rolled her eyes and pulled the cover tightly around her. Sue gave me a concerned look and motioned me toward the kitchen.

"How long until this wears off," Sue asked once we were in the kitchen.

"7 hours. It should be wearing off here soon. If she doesn't get better in a few hours, I'm going to call Carlisle." I took some lunch meat out of the fridge and sat it on the counter.

"Oh." Sue stated. She looked really worried and I couldn't blame her. Leah wasn't acting like herself.

"She'll be okay Mrs. Clearwater," I said giving her a hug.

"Just…Jake please make sure this doesn't happen again. I know it's not your fault, but please just make sure no one else hurts her. Make sure no one is around her but you, Seth and those damn Cullens. And Sam's pack."

"Wait, Sam's pack? We don't go around them much."

"Jake it's time for the packs to become one again. All this fighting isn't worth it anymore. Patch things up with Sam, for Leah's sake and safety," Sue urged. I don't think patching things up with Sam would do anything for Leah's sake. It wouldn't be Leah's safety I would be worried about. Sam would be the one in danger once Leah got her hands on him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The packs are fine the way they are."

"For me Jacob. Please." Sue pleaded.

"I'll think about it." I smiled at Sue knowing I wasn't going to think about it after tonight. I never liked to disappoint or upset Mrs. Clearwater but joining the packs wasn't a good idea at this point. No one could get along with Sam and there wasn't a point in making our lives a living hell.

"Thank you Jake," Sue smiled.

_Later that night _

Sue urged that I stay in Leah's bedroom at night just in case someone snuck in and tried to harm her. She didn't like the situation that we were in with Miranda and she was beyond paranoid right now. Too bad Leah wasn't as happy about the idea.

"I don't need you sleeping in my room! I don't need a babysitter 24/7," Leah shouted walking into her room. I followed close behind her with my pillow and comforter.

"Look your mother is making me do this. Trust me, I wouldn't be sleeping in here if she didn't ask." Leah rolled her eyes and plopped down in her bed. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Oh whatever. Just don't snore or I'm kicking your ass out."

I snickered and laid my pillow and comforter on the floor next to Leah's bed. After Leah tucked herself in, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Jake!" Leah screamed.

I laughed loudly and got comfortable on my pallet on the floor. This was going to be an interesting experience.

**Okay so it took me a while to get this chapter written. I planned to have it posted on Friday or Saturday, but as you can see that plan didn't work out. But at least I got it posted before the weekend is over, so I do feel a little better. I have the next few chapters planned out so it will be easier to write them. I'm trying to get my writing bug back and I'm not really happy with this chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it; I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Thanks! **


	18. Packs and Jacob

**Packs and Jacob **

**Leah's POV**

The next morning I felt a lot better. I was still a little tired, but I felt like I had slept enough. I peeked over at Jacob, who was snoring loudly. Geez, why did he snore like a chainsaw? I swung my legs down and stepped on Jacob's back, causing him to grab my ankles.

"What the fuck are you doing Leah," Jacob asked.

"Waking you up and kicking you out of my room. Remember I said no snoring." I snatched my feet from his grip and stood above him.

"Ugh, I could have slept for another hour," Jacob buried his head in his pillow. He was taken up a lot of space on my floor and I could barely get to the door. As soon as I stepped over him, I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down.

"What the hell!" I landed on Jacob's bare chest. How did he even turn over that fast to grab my ankle?

"That's for waking me up," Jacob said grinning from ear to ear. I'm glad he was amused because I wasn't. I mean Jacob had a great body, but- Whoa wait did I actually just think that? "Aww you're speechless. You can't handle being this close to me Clearwater." Jacob winked and pushed me to the side.

"You're an asshole," I replied, kicking him in the back of his leg.

"But you love it," Jacob winked again before leaving my room.

"Don't forget to clean your make-shift bed," I yelled.

"Oh shutup," Jacob yelled back.

"Would you both shut up!" Seth yelled from his room. I was surprised that he was still here and not with his demon spawn girlfriend.

Jacob rushed back into my room to grab his things.

"Thank you," I snapped, slapping him in the arm in the process.

The phone rang from the kitchen and Seth ran to answer it. Poor kid probably thought it was his imprint calling.

"Hey Billy, how's it going?" Seth hopped up on the counter. "Oh he's right here. Jake, your dad wants to talk to you." Jacob snatched the phone from Seth.

"Hey pops, what's going on?" Jacob listened intently, frowning at times during the conversation. "Okay, we'll be there." Jacob hung up the phone and turned around to face us. "The Council wants to meet with the packs."

"For what," I asked. Nothing had happened, so what was the point of having a meeting? I could see where this meeting was going. It would start off really relaxed but a little hostile at the same time. Someone would say something stupid and then we would try to rip each other's heads off.

"He didn't say. He just said be at his house around one o'clock."

"What do you think they want with us," Seth asked.

"Sam's pack probably did something stupid. I bet that's what it is," Jacob replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this meeting," I added. If nothing had really happened recently, besides me drinking witch juice, the Council had something up their sleeves. They didn't just call meetings for nothing, they were up to something.

_**Pack Meeting**_

When we made it to Billy's, Sam's pack was already there along with the Council. My mother stood to hug all of us and Billy and Old Quil greeted us with a smile.

"Have a seat," Billy said, nodding toward the couch across the room. Sam moved in his seat and glanced at me like he wanted to say something.

"Okay, we're calling this meeting to address the animosity between the two packs," Old Quil said looking at Sam and Jacob. I heard Paul sigh before glaring in Jacob's direction.

"Look, you guys are family. There is no reason for these packs to be separate, especially at this point. What's the issue," Billy asked. I felt Jacob's body tense next to me. The couch wasn't that big and we were literally squished together.

"Ask Jacob. He's the one that's being a traitor," Paul spat. Jacob looked up from his finger nails, which he couldn't stop picking at.

"How am I a traitor," Jacob asked. He leaned forward on the couch and glared at Paul.

Paul scoffed. "Do I really need to explain that Black? You left your brothers and went to protect some fucking bloodsuckers. We were a pack, that bond was to never be broken. And you two are no better. You follow him," Paul said, pointing his finger at me and Seth.

"Look Paul, I do whatever the hell I want to do. I didn't want to be apart of this pack anymore so I left. You can't call me a traitor because of that. If anything, you're the traitor," I replied, pointing at Sam, who shifted in his seat again.

"Oh please Clearwater, get over that already," Paul spat back.

"Watch yourself buddy, you won't talk to my sister like that." Seth put his arm around me. "Try to calm down Leah." I didn't even notice that I was shaking. I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself.

The Council looked back and forth between both packs. I could tell by their expressions that they were disappointed in all of us.

"This isn't about me and you Leah. It's about you all turning your back on your people," Sam said.

I glared at him and sat back on the couch.

"Quiet," Billy yelled. Both packs went quiet and stared at Billy with wide eyes. He never was the type to raise his voice. I can only remember him yelling at Jacob one time in my life. Jacob had dumped sand in my hair and I cried because I thought I would go bald. Billy lit into him and I got a joy out of seeing that. "This fighting will stop! This is ridiculous! There is no reason why you all are fighting with each other," Billy yelled. Paul attempted to interrupt but Billy shut him up. "Paul it's my turn to talk." Paul snapped his mouth shut and sat back on the couch. "Since you all can't figure it out, we have come up with a plan."

"We?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, the Council has decided to rejoin the packs. Since you guys can't be responsible enough to do it, we decided it was our choice. Rejoining the packs right now will make it easier to keep our people safe and Leah safe. Jacob you will remain Alpha and Sam you will be Beta," Old Quil explained.

"Wait, what!? This isn't fair," Seth exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How is Sam Beta, when that is my title," I asked.

"Um, Leah-" My mother began.

"No, this is some bullshit! First of all, these packs don't belong together and how did I just get demoted," I yelled.

"Leah calm your ass down." Jacob spoke "Dad this isn't right. She's my Beta and I don't want to rejoin the packs. It isn't going to solve anything."

"Jake, we're rejoining the packs. Maybe this isn't permanent, but it's the best decision for now," Billy explained.

"But why make Sam Beta? You knew that Leah was the Beta and I believe it should stay that way," Jacob replied, standing to his feet.

"This isn't a good idea Billy," Embry said.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that pack," Paul stood up beside Sam, who was also standing.

"Why do we have to do this," Quil asked, shaking his head in disapproval. Although Quil, Embry and Jake were still friends,we all knew joining the packs was the worst idea ever.

"This won't fix anything Billy. Someone might get hurt," Sam said.

"Yea, like you," I spat.

"Quiet," my mother yelled and the room fell silent. " Look Leah, I know you're probably pissed that Sam is taking your position, but this is for yuor safety. This was my idea and I asked Jacob about it last night thinking he would talk to you." My mother's gaze shifted to Jacob who was still trembling." I want my daughter safe and those witches dead. This is for the best Lee. Please, just understand."

I glared at Jacob, who quickly turned away from me. "This isn't keeping me safe. Fuck this, I'm going home." I stood up to leave but Jacob grabbed my hand.

"You know this isn't right," Jacob said through clenched teeth. "This will only make matters worse."

"It's for her safety. The bigger the pack, the better. It's also for the safety of our people Jake," Billy explained. "I'm sorry."

Jacob nodded and clenched his jaw. I tightened the grip on his hand, earning another glare from Sam.

"I'm sorry that this couldn't be worked out some other way," Old Quil said quietly.

"I'm sorry too," Jacob replied. "Let's get going." He whispered to me and Seth. "Oh, first pack meeting at my house at 12 tonight. Don't be late." Jacob said, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

I was the first to make my way out the door and to the car. I was more than livid that my mother could turn her back on me like that. I was even more pissed that Jacob did not run her little bright idea past me. How did rejoining the packs help me? We could barely have a conversation without someone almost loosing a limb. I slammed the car door shut and snapped on my seat belt. Jacob got in the driver side and snapped his seatbelt before pulling off. None of us spoke a word for the first five minutes. Seth was the one to finally break the silence.

"This shall be interesting."

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked, turning to Jacob, who had a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Because I didn't plan on joining the packs and I didn't think your mother would take her idea to the Council," Jacob replied, not looking in my direction.

"You still should have let me know. I don't like ideas being thrown around behind my back. I'm your Be-" I let my words trail off.

"You're still my Beta Lee."

"According to them I'm not. How could my mother do this?" I shook my head and turned my attention to the scenery outside of the window.

"I don't think she did it to intentionally hurt you Lee," Seth replied.

"I know, but it's still a dumb ass idea."

Sam and his pack were at the house at 12am sharp. They all plopped down on the sofa and listen attentively.

"Okay so these are your patrol partners. Listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself. The first group will be myself, Leah and Sam. The second group will be Paul, Seth and Quil. The third group will be Embry, Collin, Brady and Dylan," Jacob read from a piece of paper.

"Ugh why do I have to be with the kid," Paul moaned.

"I'm not a kid," Seth snapped.

"You will follow my orders Paul," Jacob spat. I wish he would have went Alpha on him, but I know how much that bothered him to use that tone unless he really had to. "Patrols will start at 8am. You're free to go now."

Sam lingered behind while the others filed out. I retreated to my room and slammed the door. Seth probably was headed to the Cullens like he did every night before going to bed. As I was getting ready for bed, I could hear Jacob and Sam talking.

"That's none of your business Uley. It's my job to protect her, I'm her Alpha. I won't have this discussion with you again," Jacob said.

"You do realize you could be just like me right? You could imprint and then what? You'll have to leave her behind, just like I did,"Sam replied in a low voice.

I heard Jacob chuckle. "I will never be you Sam. Now get the hell out of my house."

I heard a door slam and my door knob rattle. I ran to my bed and tucked myself under the cover.

"I know you were eavesdropping Leah, you aren't sleep," Jacob said, plopping down on my bed.

"What was Sam talking about," I asked.

"About me and you as usual. Try to get some sleep, we have to patrol soon," Jacob tapped my leg. "Good night Lee."

"Good night Jake. Oh and thanks for defending me today. I still haven't forgiven you from earlier and honestly I'm still pissed about the whole sleeping with Miranda situation. But thank you," I said. Jacob smiled and went to his room. He returned with his pillow and blanket and laid them out on the floor. Before he could even get comfortable, Jacob's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey David, what's up." Jacob eyed me. "So what's she saying? You're going to hold her hostage instead of killing her?" Jacob frowned and then nodded. "Well call me when you have any real info." Jacob hung his phone up and slammed it on my bedside table.

"That's interesting," I said turning my lamp off.

"David is full of shit. Looks like we're going to have to protect ourselves and keep an eye on him too, I don't trust him. They captured Julia and they are holding her hostage. Supposedly they are questioning her about that damn ring. I'm starting to think that David and those witches are working together. As soon as we're done patrolling tomorrow we're going to see the Cullens," Jacob said, laying back on his pillow.

"Hmm." I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I felt Jacob's warm hand grab my arm.

"Good night Leah."

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! It took me a good two days to write this chapter too because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to combine the packs again. As you can see Leah isn't too happy about being demoted and I'm sure you as readers aren't either. But don't worry, it will all work itself out. :) I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks again for your support! **

**Love,**

**Bri**


	19. Author's Note

Hello all! Thank you for the reviews, I am working on the next chapter right now. It should be done no later than Tuesday. I noticed a reviewer (Twilightlova20) said that I took Jared out of my story. He's actually still in there, but I made a little boo boo and left him out of this chapter. Thank you for pointing that out Twilightlova20! Jared will be patrolling with Paul, Seth and Quil. Again, thanks for pointing that out!

Next chapter coming soon!


	20. I Hate Sam Uley

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephanie Meyers does! **

This chapter will be split into two POVs.

**Jacob's POV**

Leah would kill me if she knew I was watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, almost like she didn't have a worry in the world. She was sprawled out across her bed, her mouth hanging slightly open. I chuckled when I heard her lightly snore. She got on me about my snoring when she was a snorer herself. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled something before turning her back to me.

Being in a pack with Leah wasn't so bad anymore. We didn't argue as much as we used to, even though I pick at her sometimes because I love to see her get angry. Leah was so different now than she was when she was with Sam's pack. When we were one pack, I used to despise Leah because of her constant thoughts about Sam. I knew she was using the whole mind telepathy thing to torture the whole pack. I was so wrapped up in Bella that I didn't take the time to realize that Leah was hurting too. Just because she was a bitch, I never thought about why she acted the way she did. Sure, I knew she acted that way because of what Sam did but why? Being a bitch was her way of protecting herself. She didn't know that sometimes I saw her crying. She cried a lot when she thought no one was looking. I can remember her crying after Sam used Alpha command on her the first time. She cried when she saw Sam and Emily kiss for the first time. She cried a lot and I don't think anyone knew that but me and Seth. Since she had been in my pack, she had changed a great deal, but there were still some parts of her that stayed the same. She still had that sassy attitude and a glare that could kill.

I looked at my cell phone. Damn it was only 5:30 am and I couldn't sleep. I slipped out of my covers and tip toed out of Leah's room.

"What are you still doing up," I asked Seth, who was on the couch watching TV.

"Can't sleep. You," Seth asked.

"Same. How'd it go over the Cullen's? Edward still wanting to kill you," I asked, plopping down in a chair next to the couch.

Seth grimaced. "We're good. He just keeps warning me to never think those thoughts around him again. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"How do you feel about imprinting? I mean...do you want to imprint," Seth asked, looking down at the couch.

Seth's question caught me off guard and I wasn't quite sure how to answer it. "Um, I think it's okay I guess. I don't really want to imprint though. Why? You having some problems with Nessie?"

Seth sighed. "No, Nessie's great, it's just...I don't know if I'm capable of keeping her happy forever. I mean, she didn't choose me, imprinting chose her. What if she finds someone else that she wants to be with? It will be easy for her to leave me, but I will be the one hurting in the end. It just bugs me I guess."

The kid did have a point. Imprinting was very complicating and no one really had all the answers.

Seth continued. "I don't want to disappoint her or the Cullens. It bothers me sometimes that I didn't fall in love with her the normal way."

"I really don't know what kind of advice to give you kid. Since I haven't imprinted, I don't know what it feels like. All I can say is hang in there, maybe you should talk to Nessie about it. And trust me, you couldn't disappoint the Cullens, just as long as you don't think about having sex with Nessie again." My comment about sex with Nessie got a chuckle out of Seth.

"Thanks Jake. Sooooooo, what's up with you and my sister," Seth pressed. Was he seriously going to keep asking my questions about my relationship with his sister?

"Here we go again," I said, rolling my eyes and palming my forehead.

"Seriously Jake, you should give it a shot. I know you like her, I see the way you look at her, the way you took care of her when she was sick. You like her man. I think you're perfect for her," Seth said.

"What makes you think I'm perfect for her," I asked.

"She trusts you for one and Leah doesn't just trust anybody. I think you have more strength than Sam ever did."

"Hmm."

"Just give it a try. You never know what could happen," Seth replied. This kid was really pushing the issue of me getting with his sister.

"Why do you want me with her so bad?"

"Because I want to see my sister happy again. And I think you could make her happy," Seth said before turning the television off. "I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks for the advice Jake."

"No problem. Oh and Seth." Seth turned back around to face me. "I'll give it a shot."

Seth smiled and continued to his room.

I would give it a shot.

**Leah's POV**

I wasn't looking forward to patrol duties the next morning. I couldn't understand why Jacob wanted to patrol with Sam. Maybe this was Jacob's way of torturing Sam since we could hear each other's thoughts again. I know I have a few ways I was going to rattle his bones even though Jacob would oppose. I stepped out of the shower and dried off before brushing my teeth and throwing on some jean shorts and a tank top. Jacob was already dressed and waiting for me in the living room.

"Took you long enough," Jacob said, holding the door open. From his facial expression I could tell he was irritable this morning. "Sam's waiting for us at the border. We'll patrol the perimeter and the next group will pick up where we leave off."

"Can I ask you a question Jake?" Jacob turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you put Sam in our patrol group?"

Jacob sighed and looked like he was pondering over his answer. "To be honest, I don't know. Let's get going."

I followed Jacob through the woods. I could see Sam in the distance, standing by an opening in the trees. He looked like he was waiting oh so patiently for us to arrive.

"Where do we start," Sam asked, his voice booming through the woods.

"The perimeter first and where ever we leave off the others will continue," Jacob said, taking his shirt off. Did he grow some more abs since last week? I shook the thought from my head and went behind a tree to undress.

_"I don't smell anything unfamiliar yet," I thought. I kept my nose close to the ground. Jacob bumped into me, causing me to stumble. "Dammit Jake." He stuck his tongue out and ran ahead and me. _

_"We're going to talk to the Cullens after this Sam. I think David's pack is up to no good," Jacob thought. _

_"I could have told you that from the beginning," Sam spat back._

_Jacob stopped in his tracks causing me to bump right into his rear end._

_"Come on Jake, you could have warned me," I mentally yelled. _

_"This isn't about what you think Sam. Remember I'm Alpha."_

_"And I'm your Beta."_

_I growled. I was still super pissed about my demotion and I didn't like the fact that this asshole was rubbing it in my face. _

_"Sorry Lee," Sam thought._

_"Leah. My name is Leah you Uley."_

_Sam shook his head and ran ahead of me and Jacob. Jacob nudged my side with his nose. _

**At the Cullen's**

"He called here earlier telling us the same thing. We shouldn't trust him," Edward said pacing back and forth.

"Do you think there'll be a battle, "Emmett asked, punching his fist together.

"Let's hope not. We'll be patrolling this area heavily," Carlisle replied.

"Yep. Some of the other wolves are patrolling the area right now. Call us if you hear anything," Jacob said.

The Cullens nodded and then we went on our way.

**Back at the cottage**

Tonight dinner was on me; well every night dinner was pretty much on me. I didn't trust Jacob to cook anything, but tonight he snuck his way into the kitchen.

"What can I do to help," Jacob asked.

"You can help by not touching anything," I replied.

"No I want to help," Jacob said, pushing past me.

"Ugh okay, can you mix the potatoes up for me? You can do that without messing them up right," I asked, placing the roast in the oven. I turned around to find Jacob standing directly behind me. "What?"

Jacob inched closer to me, forcing me to back into the counter.

"What is your problem Jake." I laughed. I only laughed because he was making me slightly nervous. What was his issue?

"Nothing." Jacob whispered. His lips were inching closer to mine and my body began to quiver. Why wasn't I stopping him? "I make you nervous." Jacob chuckled.

"Nope."

"Then why are you trembling? Either I make you nervous or I'm turning you on," Jacob said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"What the hell was that for," I asked, dusting invisible lent off of my shirt.

"Just showing my Beta a little appreciation. I'll get to those potatoes now," Jacob winked before placing another kiss on my cheek. What the hell was he up to and why did I-like it?

**I got this chapter written in one day! Can you guys believe it? I was so inspired today that I wrote a chapter in a day! Woo hoo! And I threw a little Blackwater in there too. So what do you guys think of Jacob's little sweet moment with Leah? Remember she was demoted and notice how he still called her his Beta? I didn't know if everyone would catch that. :) **

**What do you guys think David and those damn witches are up to? You'll be finding out soon-well sort of. HEHEHE Thanks for all of your reviews! They really inspire each chapter I write. **

**Love,**

**Bri **


	21. Dreamer

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!First of all I want to say thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate each and every one of them! This chapter will include a few different POVs. Thanks again! **

**David's POV**

"I asked you to do one simple thing and you couldn't even do that," I yelled, knocking Julia further into the corner. "Hmm, what am I gonna do with you Julia? I don't mean to hurt you baby, but you have to follow my instructions. I wanted her dead and you couldn't even do that. You know how much that pisses me off." I walked over to Julia and pulled her to a chair. "Have a seat."

"David, I tri-"

"You tried and you failed Julia. Why did you use the potion? You know they're pretty much immune to everything," I asked, rubbing my thumb on my chin. I was intimidating Julia and that made me feel so good. To see the fear etched on her face made me feel like I was accomplishing something.

"I swear I thought the potion would kill her. Miranda said that it's worked on other people," Julia cried.

"Dammit Julia, don't you know anything! She's not just another person, she a fucking shape-shifter," I sighed. Julia cried even louder, pissing me off more. "Shut up!" I kicked Julia in her side, cracking a few ribs.

"Please…David," Julia whimpered. "I tried my best to kill her. I tried to get her out of the way for Miranda."

"She has a baby on the way and that mutt will be held accountable for this. But you Julia, you failed me. I'm sorry, but you know what I have to do to you now, "I whispered, grabbing Julia by her hair and sinking my teeth into her neck.

**Leah's POV**

"_Jake…please stop…Jake," I yelled. Jacob continued to tickle my sides as I tried to squirm out of his hold. _

"_Say sorry Lee," Jacob replied. _

"_No!" I yelled, pushing on his chest. "Please….stop." I laughed. "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do."_

"_We'll see," Jacob whispered before pressing his lips roughly against mine. Something didn't feel right. Jacob's lips were ice cold and hard._

"_Jake you're hurting me," I exclaiming, pushing on Jacob's chest again. He wasn't budging and his skin wasn't right either. He was cold._

"_Oh baby, pain is good," Jacob replied. But it wasn't Jacob…it was David. I screamed out in pain as David sunk his sharp teeth into my chest. _

"Lee, wake up! Lee," Jacob yelled, shaking me out of my nightmare. "You're having a nightmare."

My eyes sprung open and Jacob was standing over me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Jake," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

"You alright? You were screaming your head off there," Jacob asked, pulling my comforter back. I was sweating bullets, my sheets were soaked. "Leah?" I glanced at Jacob wide eyed. That nightmare really freaked me out, it was worse than the one I had the night before. "Leah answer me."

"I think so. I'm just a little freaked out, I'm sorry for waking you," I replied, still very shaken up.

"It's okay. Let's get you some water." Jacob lifted me out of my bed and walked me to the kitchen.

"I think I'm capable of walking Black," I said as he placed me in a chair.

"You're pretty shaken up. Here drink this," Jacob replied, handing me a glass of water. "What was your nightmare about?"

I frowned. "About you and David."

Jacob tried to hold back a smile. "So I'm a nightmare now?"

"David was trying to kill me. It's not the first nightmare I've had. I had one about Miranda once; it scared the shit out of me." I shuddered thinking about the creepy dream I had about Miranda.

"Well you're okay now. Trust me, no one will hurt you," Jacob said, resting his hand on my thigh. "You worrying about something? Maybe that explains the nightmares." Jacob smiled.

"Not worrying but I'm kinda bugged. Ready to get this bitch out of my hair," I sighed and finished off my water.

"Hmm. Let's get you back to bed." Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my bedroom."We should probably change your sheets."

I laughed. "Yea that would be nice." We quickly changed my sheets and Jacob insisted on tucking me in."Geez Jake, I'm not a little girl."

"Okay, okay sorry." Jacob sat on the edge of my bed. I kicked the comforter off, fluffed my pillow and sprawled out on my bed.

"Why are you looking at me like that," I asked. Jacob's face was etched with concern.

"Just irritated with this whole Miranda situation. If I didn't screw around with her this wouldn't have happened."

"That's why you should have been screwing around with me." I smirked.

"You may be right," Jacob replied with a smirk. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, snaking my arms around Jacob's neck.

"Yes really." Jacob pecked me on the lips again and that set me off. Jacob's arms wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me back on my pillow. "Good night Clearwater."

"Oh come on Jake," I exclaimed.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble looking at me like that. Go to sleep," Jacob replied pecking my lips again. Why the hell does he keep doing that? He's such a tease. Maybe it was my lack of sleep that had me going crazy.

"Good night Jake." Jake took his place on the floor next to my bed. Is it wrong that I wanted him in my bed instead?

**Jacob's POV**

I promised Seth that I would give this 'relationship' with Leah a shot. I felt like I was getting somewhere, but I wasn't convinced that everything was going to work in my favor. Miranda was still out there on the run, waiting to ruin everything. I peeked up at Leah who was lightly snoring from her bed.

"Jake," she whispered.

"Go to bed Lee," I mumbled, trying to go to sleep.

"Jake…don't leave. Please…no," she whispered.

I peeked up at Leah again and realized that her eyes were still closed. She was talking in her sleep. My dad always said that people told the truth in their sleep. Leah tried to pretend like the whole Miranda situation wasn't scaring her, but I knew it did. I reached over and grabbed her hand that was hanging off her bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, kissing Leah's hand.

**Miranda's POV**

"Any word from Julia," I asked my mother.

She rubbed her hand over my baby bump. "Nope. Wonder what's going on. This is so unlike her."

"You think I should call her," I asked, digging my cell phone out of my pocket.

My mother snatched the cellphone from my hand. "No! You let her call us. She'll call don't worry."

"Hmm." Something was really off about this situation. Why couldn't I call Julia and why had she not called us yet. She was supposed to talk to David about Leah and call me when they came up with a solution. Leah had messed up my chance with Jacob Black, the good looking Alpha of the Quileute pack. We were fine until the bitch threw a hissy fit about our relationship. She was the cause of our breakup and then had the nerves to jump on me at the ice-cream shop. I wasn't there to hurt her; I wanted to talk the poor girl. I knew she liked Jacob, which is why I was going to talk to her. I didn't want her pining after someone that didn't want her, it wasn't good for her health. I wanted to let her know that she should move on with her life and find someone that actually wanted her. But noooooo, she wanted to fight with me.

I was the reason the little whore got fired. I smirked at the fact that I was making her life a living hell. She was going to pay for what she did to me and Jacob. I needed to get in contact with Julia in order to come up with our new plan. The witch potion was a failed attempt; maybe we needed a stronger one.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Julia's cell number.

"Hello?"

"David? Where's Julia," I asked. What the hell was he doing with her phone?

"Oh hi Miranda. How are you and the little one?"

"We're good. Can I speak with Julia please? We have some things to discuss," I replied.

David chuckled. "Julia isn't available to talk. I can give her a message though."

I frowned. "Where is she? Is everything okay?"

"Um, she's resting her eyes right now. I can give her a message though."

"Well tell her to call me when she gets the chance. I need to talk to her about some things pertaining to the bitch wolf."

"Oh yea, she was talking to me about her. I decided to work with you guys so you can tell me whatever you were going to tell her. She would let me know the plan anyway," David said.

"Tell her that I have an idea for a stronger potion. Something that would surely kill her this time. First we have to get our hands on her. I'm sure those Cullen's are watching over her, so we need to get around them," I replied, twirling a strand of hair around me finger.

"Hmm, well I will think of a way to get the Cullen's away from her. You just come up with that potion."

"This is going to be so good. Thanks for joining us David." I smirked.

"No problem baby."

**So I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. I know the situation with David and Miranda may be a little confusing right now, but it will begin to make sense in the next few chapters. Miranda's pregnancy will also be explained in the upcoming chapters. I won't go in to much detail now because I don't want to ruin it. :) **

**One of my reviewers was a little confused about Jacob and Leah's relationship. They did state that they were attracted to each other in an earlier chapter, but they are still very complicated. Both of them are too stubborn to really move to the next level although Jacob is making an attempt in this chapter. They do like each other but I didn't want to rush their relationship. I hope that helped and I apologize for confusing you. **

**Thanks again for the support! If you have any questions just leave them in your review. **

**Love, **

**Bri**


	22. Leaving my Past Behind

Chapter 23

Leaving My Past Behind

**Miranda's POV**

David gave me the Cullen's number and told me to give them a call. My job was to get them out of town so I could get my hands on Leah Clearwater. I figured they were guarding her, along with her pack of mutts.

"Hello," a high pitched voice rung through the phone. This must be the little tiny vamp that David was talking about. She was psychic so I had to be careful with my thoughts about my future. If I kept switching my future path, she would never catch on to what I was doing. I also had to be careful with the mind reader, Edward. I was going to have to come up with a potion to fix that tiny problem. I tried to keep my thoughts on something else as I talked to the tiny vamp.

"Hello, this is Miranda. May I speak with the head of the house please," I asked in my sweetest voice. Dammit! I should have made up a fake identity just in case they refused to speak with me.

"Ummmm, wait just a second," she replied. Yes, my plan was working so far.

"This is Carlilse."

"Hi...um this is Miranda. I needed to speak to you about something," I said, spinning around my bedroom. I was giddy about my plan, it was perfect. Carlisle remained silent on the other end, so I decided to keep talking. "As you know, my family is in trouble. We have something that a vampire clan wants from us. They already have caputured one of my family members and we need help. Can you help us?"

"Miranda you're trying to harm someone that is very special to us. I don't think we will be helping you out in any way. What do you really want," Carlilse asked. Oh no, what could I tell him now?

"Look Carlisle, David has been lying to you. He isn't worried about helping you. He's tricking you so he can wipe out your family. His clan is trying to take over and wipe out the wolves too. I promise you, he's no good," I replied. I hope that this was good enough to get him on my side. I needed this plan to work.

"And how do you know this," Carlilse asked. Damn, Daddy vamp was smarter than I thought.

"Because David told me. Please help me, I'm pregnant and I can't risk losing my baby if David attacks me," I replied sweetly. Hopefully this would get him on my side.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm having Jacob's baby Carlisle. Since Jacob is your friend, I'm sure you would want his baby safe right?"

Carlisle was silent which meant he was thinking. "Oh. Where are you Miranda?"

I wasn't about to tell him where I was if he wasn't willing to help. Fuck you Daddy vamp!

"I can't tell you that," I snapped. Instead of responding, Carlisle hung up in my face. "Dammit!"

David was going to be pissed that I didn't complete my task. These vampires were too damn smart, my plan had to be better than this. I was startled by my ringing cell phone.

"Yes David?"

"You could have come up with a better plan than that Miranda," David hissed. How the hell did he know what I told Carlilse?

"What..how do you know what I told him," I asked.

"Don't worry about that baby. Just know that I have your mother here with me. You have 48 hours to kill the she-wolf or your mother dies."

"My mother is here with me David, what are you talking about," I asked running into my mother's bedroom. She wasn't in her room so she had to be in the kitchen.

"Haha! No she's actually here with me. Wanna talk to her," David asked.

Shit, she wasn't in the kitchen either. "David what the hell did you do with my mother!?"

"Miranda! Miranda!" I could here my mother yelling in the background.

"You better not touch her you bastard! I will kill you,"I yelled into the phone.

"You don't want to hurt the baby Miranda. Just calm down and get a hold on that she-wolf."

His calm demeanor irritated me. "You better not touch her!"

"See you in 48 hours." David hung up.

I sunk to the kitchen floor.

**Leah's POV**

"Seth I'm making pancakes. Come grab I plate," I yelled. I heard feet pattering down the steps. I knew that would wake him up.

"Smells great Lee. Where's Jake." Seth sat in a bar stool and dug into his plate of pancakes.

"He left early to go fix some guy's car. You're not allowed to leave until he gets back. Remember I'm under watch," I replied, stuffing my mouth with a fork full of pancakes.

"So how are you and Jake shaping up," Seth asked.

I stopped chewing. "What are you talking about?"

"You know...you guy's an item yet." Seth smirked.

I chuckled. "No Seth, we aren't an item."

"Well when will you be? Jake hasn't confessed he's in love with you yet," Seth asked, eating the last bite of his pancakes. I raised an eyebrow and Seth continued."He told me that he likes you and I told him to give you a shot."

"So you two were talking about me behind my back?"

"No Leah. I was just telling him to pursue you because he makes you happy." I tilted my head. This kid really had some nerve. Sure Jacob was fun to be around, but I wouldn't call him the reason for my happiness. "Don't look at me like that. You know he makes you happy. You like him too and you should give it a shot. Just try it out and if he hurts you I get to kill him and you get to beat me up."

"Whatever Seth."

"So that means you'll talk to him and you guys will try it out." Seth's face lit up in glee.

"Okay, I will admit that I do like him." Seth smiled widely. "But, I will not be rushing into anything. Even if I decide to tell him my feelings, that doesn't mean we'll be getting married next week and having babies the week after. You got it?"

Seth shook his head. "Jake's going to be really happy."

"I already told him that I was attracted to him, it won't be a surprise. Plus we've kissed a few times already."

"Whaaaaat? A few times? I knew about the first one but you've done it a few times? Way to go Leah," Seth replied, holding his hand out for a high-five.

I smacked his hand down. "Yes Seth a few times. We haven't done anything else so don't even ask."

"Just think, if you get together with Jake, you'll create little alphas. I can't wait until I have a nephew. I will teach him how to throw a football, how to-"

"Whoa slow your roll Seth. Like I said, I will just tell him how I feel and that doesn't involve marriage or babies. We haven't even slept-"

"Eww I don't want to know about that. Just leave that detail out please." Seth held up his hands.

"Well you started the discussion."

Seth's cell phone rang from his pocket. "Hello...oh hey Em, how are you...that sounds delicious, I will see if Lee wants to come...okay, see you soon...bye."

"What did she want?"

"She's whipping up something for lunch and she asked if we wanted to join her. You wanna go," Seth asked.

"No not really, but I'll go just because you are," I sighed.

**At Emily's**

**Leah's POV**

"It's so good to see you guys. Come on in. Where's Jake," Emily said, giving both of us a hug.

"He's working on some guy's car," I replied.

"Come on in, the food is almost ready. I just have to finish the rolls." Emily said with a smile.

"Everything looks so good Em. Where's Sam," Seth asked.

"Thanks. I don't know where he is. So Leah how have you been," Emily asked.

"Good." I wasn't in the mood to be chummy with her but I was in the mood for food. "You?"

"I'm doing good, thanks," Emily replied. Although she was smiling, I could tell something was wrong. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did.

After fifteen minutes, we were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. As much as Emily pissed me off, I had to admit that she could cook her ass off.

"Thanks for having us over Emily. This food is delicious," Seth said between bites of potatoes.

"No problem, I'm glad you guys came," Emily replied. Something was really off about her today. She wasn't the extra chippery Emily that she usually is. "Leah could I talk to you for a sec?" No, not while I'm chowing down on this delicious food!

"Uh yea sure I guess," I replied. Emily got up from the table and headed towards the living room. Oh hell she was taking me away from my food. I grabbed my plate and followed her. "What's up?"

Emily hung her head. "We're having problems Lee."

"Who?"

"Me and Sam. We're having some financial issues. I think we're about to lose the house and we can barely buy food. I got fired from my job too. They accused me of stealing money out of the register, even though I didn't. They couldn't press charges because they didn't have proof that I did it," Emily explained. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh. So what are you guys going to do," I asked, stuffing my mouth with more potatoes. Oh my goodness this was delicious. Suddenly I felt guilty; I was sitting here gobbling up her food when she just said they could barely afford it.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help." I raised an eyebrow. My help? What could I do to help? "Look, I know you hate us but I just need a little help. Please Leah? Maybe you could loan us some money?"

"I don't really have a ton, but I do have some in my savings account. I could help out a little I guess. You should call my mom too," I replied. Whoa, who was this girl and where did she send Leah? I didn't hate them, but I was still pissed off about what they did to me. I wasn't the type of person that wanted to see anyone go hungry though.

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh my God Leah thank you so much." She pulled me into a tight hug.

"No problem. I'll bring the money by after I patrol tomorrow."

"Gosh Leah you don't know how much this means to me. This money problem is putting a rift between me and Sam. I think he's been stressing a lot about it because we have-"

"Is everything okay?" We didn't even notice that Sam had walked through the front door.

"Oh hey...yea we're good. I was just telling Leah about what we've done with the house," Emily replied. She rubbed her hands against her apron. That was her nervous twitch.

"Yea we built a porch out back," Sam replied, closing the door behind him. "Hey Lee."

"Hi." I finished off my mashed potatoes.

"You cooked up quite the meal Em," Sam said, kidding Emily's forehead. I winced and made my way back to the kitchen. Seth was probably working on his fourth plate by now.

"What was that about," Seth asked.

"Nothing. She just wanted to talk," I replied.

"Hey Lee, can I talk to you real quick," Sam asked. Ugh, why did everyone want to ruin my meal? Couldn't he see I was about to dig into this delicious ham?

I rolled my eyes and slammed my fork down. "Yea. You have two minutes."

"We can go outside," Sam said, leading me to the back door. Once we were outside, he stopped in front of the woods.

"What do you want Uley?"

"You need to be careful with Jacob," Sam said quickly.

"Here we go again. When will you leave me alone? I make my own choices, not you!"

"He's just using you to get over Bella. You're going to get hurt if you keep it up," Sam exclaimed.

"Fuck you Sam! I won't have this conversation with you again." I stomped back into the house. He interrupted my meal for that?

"Sam piss you off," Seth asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"As usual." I rolled my eyes and finished my meal.

**Back at the cottage**

**Leah's POV**

"I'm back," Jacob announced as he walked through the front door.

"Hey Jake. You get that car fixed," Seth asked.

"Yep. Took me longer than I thought though," Jacob replied, plopping down on the couch next to me. "What's up Lee." He slapped my leg and ruffled my hair.

"I'm heading over to the Cullen's," Seth said. He winked at me before closing the door.

"What was that about," Jacob asked.

"What was what about?"

"Seth winking. What's up," Jacob asked. Damn, he doesn't miss a thing does he?

"Nothing Jake."

"Hmmm."

We sat there in silence for about 30 minutes. This was my chance to say what I felt without Seth here grinning like a Cheshire cat. I had already admitted I was attracted to him, so what was the difference? He had kissed me a few times, so obviously he liked me too. This shouldn't be the step I had to take. Shouldn't he be the one proclaiming his love to me? Okay, I'm exaggerating. I'm not in love with him but I do like him. Oh just get over yourself Clearwater and tell him. Okay here we go...

"Jake, I need to talk to you," I said breaking the awkward silence that had formed between us.

"I need to talk to you too. You go first."

"No you go."

"Ladies first Lee." Jacob smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a loud howl interrupted me.

That didn't sound good. Something must have happened...

**I started typing this chapter up last night right after I posted chapter 22. Thank you for your reviews! I know a lot of you are pissed about Miranda's baby situation but stick around to see what happens. Jacob doesn't know about the pregnancy but now the Cullens do. Next chapter will be up soon! I'm trying to finish this story before school starts back up January 15th. Blah! **


	23. Break Loose

Chapter 23

**Break Loose**

**Jacob's POV**

It wasn't just a regular howl. Someone had been hurt, something had happened. Leah bolted to the door and I followed behind her.

"I think it came from this direction," I yelled, tearing my shirt off. Another howl rung through the woods. "Shit!" I yanked down my jeans, threw them to the side and phased.

_"What's wrong? What's going on," I yelled._

_"It's Seth, he's hurt. We were patrolling the area and some crazy ass vampire attacked him," Quil replied. "Seth stay still buddy."_

_"Where did the vampire come from," Leah asked. We could see the other wolves in a clearing. _

_"I don't know, it happned so quick. It literally came out of nowhere. We couldn't even smell it coming, which was really weird," Quil replied. Seth was still in wolf form, withering on the ground. _

_"Where are you hurt Seth," I asked. Leah had already rushed over to him._

_"I think my arm is broken in a few places. It's starting to heal but it hurts really bad. I'm afraid if I phase back, it'll get worse," Seth replied. He let out a pained howl._

_"Where is the little shit," Leah yelled, turning to face the other wolves. The rest of the pack was running towards us in the clearing. _

_"It disappeared as fast as it came. I tried to get my claws on the thing," Paul spat. I could see an image of a him trying to attack the vampire. _

_"Hmmm. So you guys didn't smell anything before it happened," I asked. _

_"Nope," Quils said. _

_"You okay Seth," Sam asked, running over to Seth. _

_"No, my arm is broken in a couple of places. I think I need to see the Cullens," Seth said, howling in pain again. _

_I could smell the familiar nose burning, bleach odor getting closer. _

_"Take him back to our place so I can get a look at his arm. He'll need to phase back first," Carlilse said. This conversation would be easier if we all in human form. We all ran behind trees to phase. Seth was still in wolf form although Carlilse was trying to talk him into phasing. _

"Seth you have to phase back. It's the only way he can work on you," I said, kneeling on the ground next to Seth.

"Phase back Seth," Leah urged. Seth knew he had to listen to Leah or else he had hell to pay. She ripped his shirt and shorts from his leg and held them up for him to see. "I'll put your shorts back on so your little girlfriend doesn't see all your glory."

I glanced up at Nessie, who was peeking out from behind her father. A single tear rolled down her cheek when Seth let out another howl.

"We should get him back as soon as possible. Looks like I'm going to have to pop it back into place," Carlisle said. Seth phased back and Leah quickly put his cargo shorts on.

"Pop it back into place," Seth asked. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. I winced as I thought back to the time when I had to get my bones set back into place.

"Can you guys carry him back,"Carlisle asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Okay Seth, just keep your arm still, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

**At the Cullen's **

The other wolves continued to patrol the area while me and Leah stayed with Seth. Carlisle had to pop his arm back into place, but Seth's other broken bones had pretty much healed.

"Jacob may I speak with you," Edward asked.

"Yea, I need to speak with you anyway," I snapped. I was pissed that this had happened. If the Cullen's had all these special powers or what not, how did a vampire slip past them? We could only do so much, but they had powers to make up for the rest. "Leah you stay here with Seth, I'm going to talk to Edward." Leah nodded and I followed Edward downstairs and out the back door.

"How the fuck did this happen Cullen," I asked. I was trying my best not to phase, but this situation could have been avoided. We were doing our part and patrolling but what were the Cullen's doing?

"Alice didn't see them coming, they blindsided us too. But I do know what's going on now. Miranda and David are trying to trick us, they think they can get around our powers,"Edward explained. I knew it was something about David that I didn't like.

"Looks like they got around your powers," I scoffed.

"Jacob, we had no idea. Alice could see Miranda once Miranda let up on her thoughts about care bears." I frowned. _Care Bears_? "Miranda has come up with a potion that she is going to use on Leah. This potion is more toxic than the one Julia used. This one would kill Leah instantly. Remember when David said that he was holding Julia hostage?" I nodded. "Well he still has her and he turned her into a vampire."

"Whoa wait! How the hell can he turn a witch into a vampire," I asked.

"It's possible. Julia is actually a lot stronger now and it's not just because she's a newborn. We need to handle this before the Volturi gets involved," Edward explained. This is just what I needed to ruin my day. I knew we would have to face Miranda soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"And I have something else to tell you...Miranda is pregnant and she's saying it's your baby."

Okay, wolves couldn't age, but maybe my hearing was getting bad. I did blast music on my iPod everyday, that could be having an effect on my hearing. I wasn't hearing Edward correctly. If I wasn't deaf, then I was crazy. Yea, I was definately crazy.

"Jake, did you hear me," Edward asked. No I didn't hear you correctly if that's what you meant.

"I don't think I heard you right." Nope, I just needed to get some sleep. I was hearing things now.

"I said Miranda is pregnant and she's saying the baby is yours," Edward repeated. Damn, why couldn't I just be crazy or deaf?

"That's not possible," I replied. Miranda really thought she was good at playing games with people. I had figured her out soon after I slept with her. Instead of following my instincts, I followed my hormones and slept with her. _Why?_

Edward shook his head. "They plan on attacking tomorrow night. Alice saw it but we need to be ready for them at anytime between tonight and tomorrow."

"I'll have the packs patrolling throughout the night." Edward had an odd look on his face. "What?"

"Leah heard." He swallowed loudly and turned his attention back to me. "She's not happy."

"You knew she was standing there didn't you? Why the hell would you do that Cullen," I yelled.

"She was going to find out anyway. She had a right to know," Edward replied. I wanted to rip his ice cold body a part.

**Leah's POV**

They always say that if something seems to good to be true, then it probably is. I knew this whole thing with Jacob was only a fling. Nothing more. I kept telling myself to stay positive and things would work in my favor. My relationship with Sam was a failure. What made me think that a relationship with my Alpha would work? He was too busy screwing a witch to give a damn about my feelings. What was wrong with me? I had gone soft. Soft for Jacob Black of all people. Now here I am, trying to hold back my tears so these stupid vampires wouldn't see me break.

I walked back into the room where Seth was still healing. I shot him a weak smile just so he wouldn't know something was bothering me. I would rather tell him once we were home. He was going to kill Jacob and I didn't want that happening in Cullenville. I would rather get a hand on him too and his precious Bella wouldn't let that happen.

"You alright Leah," Seth asked, sitting up against his pillow. He knew how to read right through me. I didn't want to tell him here, I couldn't.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. You doing alright, how's that arm." I sat next to his bed and laid my head beside his healthy arm. _Don't you dare cry Leah. Not here around all these people. _I hated crying in front of Seth too because he always treated me like a baby when I did.

"It's almost healed. What's wrong Lee," Seth asked again. He wasn't going to leave me alone.

"I'll tell you later. I don't wanna talk about it right now," I replied. My voice was cracking and tears were beginning to form at the corner of my eyes. _Oh, no._

"Why can't you tell me now?" If only Seth understood.

"Not now. Please," I begged.

"Okay, but as soon as we get home you're telling me. I mean it." Was Seth trying to be the older sibling here?

A light knock on the door disturbed our moment. That better not be Jacob, I couldn't stand to look at his face at this point. Nessie peeked her head in the door and smiled at Seth.

"Can I come in," Nessie asked innocently. No, you can't!

"Hey Nes, yea come on in," Seth replied. Nessie ran over to the other side of the bed and placed her hand in Seth's. _Bleh._

"I was so worried about you. You know I hate to see you hurt," Nessie said. I rolled my eyes because the sound of her voice was repulsive at the moment.

"You know I'm invincible baby." Seth grinned and Nessie giggled. Oh come on Seth, really?

Seth finally healed and we were able to go back home. We couldn't stay long, we all needed to be patrolling the area tonight.

"Leah would you at least say something?" Jacob grabbed my arm as I was headed to my room.

"Jacob let go of me," I hissed.

"No, not until we talk. You know she's lying right?" Jacob tighten his grip on my arm."Please?"

"We have nothing to talk about. You got another bitch knocked up and you expect me to kiss your ass! I trusted you Jake and you turn around and screw some other girl because she was easy? Well guess what Mr. Alpha, that's not me! I'm not easy like that crazy witch! Get the fuck outta my face before I kick your ass," I yelled. My body was beginning to shake and if I didn't get out of this house I was going to ruin it.

"I'm sorry." Was that all he had to say to me? _Sorry?_

"That's all you can say to me? Sorry?" I laughed."Sorry won't ever win me over Black. You screwed whatever we had up. Me and you are over before we even got a chance." My eyes began to water. No, I wasn't going to let him see me cry. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before another one escaped.

"I'm so sorry. I...just-" Jacob reached out to hug me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled before running into my room and slamming the door. A sob escaped my throat as I plopped down on my bed. I had to stay strong, this wasn't me. I wasn't the type to break like this. _Another sob._I covered my face with my pillow, trying to stop the cries. At this moment I was the one thing that I thought I wasn't. _Weak..._

**Don't hate me! It was bound to happen right? Miranda has ruined everything beyond this point and she needs to be handled right? Well stick around to see what happens to your favorite characters Miranda and David. Oh and Miss Julia is a witchpire now? Hmmm this shall be interesting. What do you guys think Seth will say about the whole Miranda pregnancy? Will he go crazy on Jacob? Well there are about 2 more chapters left of this story. The last actual chapter is the next one and then I will do an epilouge to answer any unanswered questions. If you have any questions, just drop them in your review. I will answer them directly after writing the epilouge. This story has been so much fun to write and I appreciate the support from my readers! **

**Okay so I was thinking of continuing a story that I started a while ago. It was originally a one-shot but some readers thought it should be continued. The one-shot is called Choices and can be found under my stories. Just tell me what you think and if you would like for it to be turned into a story. I know I need to find something to do with When the Wolf Cries, but I haven't figured that out just yet. I know... I'm horrible for that. If I do plan to continue Choices, I want to write a good deal of chapters before posting. I will be starting school next week and I don't know how busy my semester will be. So I want to have a few chapters posted before I get started with school again. Just let me know what you think!**

**Love, **

**Bri**


	24. Black

Chapter 24

**Black **

**Thanks for the reviews! This is the 2nd to the last chapter (I plan on splitting this chapter into two parts. That means there is a whole chapter left for you guys to read. Yippie!) and then I will end the story will an epilogue. I will also answer any questions you have in the epilogue. Hopefully I can get that posted by the end of this week. Thanks once again for your support. There will be a few POV switches throughout this chapter.**

**The **_**italicized **_**parts are the wolves' conversations in wolf form. **

**Jacob's POV**

I had hurt her. At this point I was just like Sam, if not worse than him. If I would have known Miranda would meddle like this I would have never even spoken to her in that Yoga class. Why couldn't life have a rewind button?

I turned away from Leah's door and Seth was standing right behind me. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a straight line. He was really pissed at me, not that I could blame him. He witnessed his sister's break down after Sam broke up with her. When we were in Sam's pack, he would think about how Leah was so broken over the Sam and Emily situation. Sam was tortured by his thoughts, plus Leah's thoughts didn't make it any better.

"I'm sorry Seth." Seth was still glaring at me. What else could I say besides sorry? I fucked up majorly. There was no going back now. There was no fixing it. Leah would probably never let me near her again.

"What were you thinking when you slept with her? You barely knew the girl's name Jake," Seth whispered.

"It was a bad mistake. A horribly bad one. I didn't mean to hurt your sister," I replied hanging my head. I heard another sob come from Leah's bedroom.

Seth's attention turned to her door. He spoke, but he kept his focus on her bedroom. "This is exactly how she was after Sam. Never thought I would hear her cry like that again." His eyes flicked back to me. "I never thought you would be the one to make her cry like that again. Do you realize what she's been through Jake? Do you understand what Sam and Emily did to her? You of all people should know what it feels like to be rejected." I sighed and Seth kept on ranting. "I trusted you to make her happy and you had to skip off with some crazy chick and knock her up. You better hope she pulls out of this or I will personally kick your ass Black. I don't like seeing my sister like this." Seth pointed towards Leah's door. "But better yet, I hope she kicks your ass herself. I'll just sit on the sidelines and watch."

"You done," I asked. I leaned on the railing of the steps." I told you I didn't mean to hurt her Seth. You think I wanted any of this bullshit to happen?"

"Of course you didn't want it to happen but you could have prevented a lot of it. Maybe if you kept your claws off of Miranda in the first place, she wouldn't be after Leah," Seth snapped.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm my nerves. It was one thing for Seth to scold me like a child but it was another for him to blame me for everything that was happening. Yes, I could have left Miranda alone, but she would have probably been after Leah even if I didn't pursue her. Miranda wanted me and she was going to do anything she could to get me. Even if that meant pinning a baby on me.

"Do you realize that she would be after Leah regardless of what I did? She wanted me the day I walked into that Yoga class. Even if I ignored her she would be after me and trying to kill Leah. So don't blame me for all of this. That's bullshit," I hissed.

"Save it Black. You screwed up just own up to it."

"I know I screwed up but I won't sit here and say that I am the cause of all of this." I wasn't going to stand here and get told off by a kid. I pushed past Seth and made my way to the front door, when I heard my name. I turned around to see Leah standing at the top of the steps.

"Yea Lee?"

She didn't respond. She just stood there and stared back at me. Her expression was blank. She wasn't glaring at me like I thought she would be.

"You're just like Sam," Leah whispered before turning on her heel.

**Leah's POV**

I had hurt him. I knew comparing him to Sam would be a slap in his face. I knew he hated to be told he was anything like Sam because he strived to be a better Alpha than him. I stomped back to my room and changed my tank top. I had to push my emotions aside and get out there to protect my people. Edward said that Miranda and her crazy clan planned on attacking us between tonight and tomorrow and we all needed to be ready. Jacob was outside waiting for me and Seth to change clothes.

"You gonna be okay," Seth asked as I closed the door to my room.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say yeah. At this point I really don't know what I am," I replied.

"I'm here for you sis. If you want me to kick his ass I can."

I smiled. "I got it. Thanks for having my back."

"No problem, you know I'm always here." Seth scooped me up in a hug.

By time we got outside, the rest of the pack was surrounding Jacob as he explained what we would be doing throughout the night.

"We will be patrolling all night. There will be a few breaks so no one gets too tired to fight. No one is to patrol alone, we will be partnered up at all times. I will meet with the Cullen's throughout the night to see what they know. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to undress and phase. I didn't want to be stuck with Jacob, so I decided to partner up with Embry. I didn't get to talk to him much anymore since we had split the packs. Embry was my favorite, besides my brother. I often teased him about not knowing who his father was and he never lashed back at me or said anything hurtful in return. Embry was probably one of the sweetest people I had met.

_"What's up she-wolf." Embry bumped into my side._

_"Hey Em." I was trying to hide the hurt in my voice but Jacob's stupid thoughts were playing out the scene at the Cullen's. He just couldn't stop thinking about Miranda. I rolled my eyes and started singing Single Ladies as loud as I could in my head. _

_"Do you mind Leah," Paul spat. All the single ladies, all the single ladies. I moved my tail to the rhythm of the beat. _

_"Leah shut the hell up," Jared yelled. I sung louder. _

_"Okay, I think we get the point," Jacob replied._

_Sam growled when Jacob thought about his conversation with Edward. "I knew you would hurt her."_

_"Shut it Uley, nobody asked for your input," I hissed. I didn't need Captain Save a Hoe to come to my defense._

_"Captain Save a Hoe?"Quil laughed. _

_"So now you're a hoe Leah," Paul asked._

_"No but your Alpha is," I replied and Jacob growled. "Well the shoe fits."_

_"Damn Jake, she's clowning you," Paul was an instigator; he loved to see people fight. _

_"Focus," Jacob yelled using his Alpha tone. Oh no he didn't. He never used Alpha tone on us, now all of a sudden he grew some balls. Hmph. "Leah!"_

_"What," I yelled back. _

_"Keep your thoughts to yourself."_

_"Watch yourself Black," Seth spat. _

_"Is that an order Almighty Alpha," I asked. I swayed my wolfy hips from side to side and held my nose in the air. Embry snorted next to me._

_"Yes, now shut the fuck up," Paul answered._

_"I wasn't talking to you asshole. Worry about your own business."_

_"I knew you would be just like me," Sam said to Jacob. _

_"This doesn't concern you Uley," Jacob replied. "Everyone needs to focus on the task at hand. I don't want to hear any more shit."_

_Embry bumped my side again. That was his way of telling me to keep my cool.I would shut up for now, but Jacob had hell to pay for what he did to me. Sam was still paying and now I had the luxury of torturing Jacob too. I laughed evilly in my head. I started singing Single Ladies again._

_"Leah!" The pack yelled in unison. _

**Miranda's POV**

Tonight was the night that I would have Jacob all to myself. Leah would be out of the way and we could live happily ever after. David sent a vampire from his clan to attack the wolf pack but the plan fell through. A wolf was injured but no one had gotten killed like he wanted. I felt a cold breeze and turned to find David sitting on my bed.

"You scared me," I gasped. David smirked and blew me a kiss. "You got everything ready? Everyone set?"

"Now you know I've got everything under control baby." David rushed to my side. He swept my hair over my shoulder and kissed the exposed part of my neck." The question is are you ready?"

"Ready for what exactly," I asked, rubbing my hand down David's ice cold chest. David kissed my neck again and led me to the bed. "Oh, ready for that?"

**Leah's POV**

We had been patrolling the area for hours and nothing had happened yet. Jacob, Quil and Embry were resting while the rest of us still searched the area.

_"Lee?" Sam was walking towards me. Why the hell did Jacob leave me to patrol with this idiot?_

_"Leah," I replied. "I've told you time and time again that you will call me Leah."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_Gosh I was tired of being asked that tonight. "Why do you care?"_

_"Come on Leah, that isn't fair," Sam replied. _

_"Life's not fair." Leave me alone would ya?_

_"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jacob."_

_I mentally rolled my eyes. "No you're not. You were wanting this to happen so you could say I told you so."_

_"No really, I didn't want you to get hurt again," Sam replied. _

_"Hmph. Just stop talking to me please. I have work to do." I turned to walk away when a strong scent hit my nose. Sam jumped in front of me and pushed me backwards. _

_"That doesn't smell like the Cullens," Sam said. I let out a warning howl to let the resting wolves know what was going on. "You stay close to my side." I was about to protest but Sam cut me off. "Right now isn't the time for that. Stay by my side, you hear me?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. _

_"Where are you," Jacob yelled. Sam gave him an image of our location. "Stay there, we're on our way." The smell was getting stronger. _

_"They're closing in," Edward yelled as the Cullen clan ran up. "Alice saw them closing in on us. They have some of the witches with them too. They've changed them into vampires along with Julia and Miranda's mom. Miranda is with David and they're on their way."_

_Jacob and the rest of the pack ran up towards us. _

_"Exactly how close are they," Jacob thought. _

_"Probably about two minutes away. Leah be careful because you're Miranda's main target," Edward replied. _

_"Question, how the hell do you kill a witch," Jared asked. That was a good question. _

_"The same way you kill a vampire actually. Remember, don't go for the easy kill. Witches are a little slower than us, but they are still pretty fast," Edward explained. I had never seen Miranda move fast. _

_"She was probably trying to keep what she is a secret," Edward said. I noticed Nessie wasn't with them. "She's with my cousins. I didn't want her to be a part of this." The stench got stronger. _

_"I see you brought your friends with you," David said as he appeared before us. _

_"You're not alone either," Edward replied." So you're against us now."_

_"I was never with you. It's always been about my clan trying to wipe yours out." David smirked. _

_"That's not going to happen," Carlisle responded. _

_"We'll see about that." David's eyes focused on me. "Hi Leah." I growled. "Miranda isn't happy with you. You're stealing the father of her child."_

_Miranda appeared from behind a tree. "It's nice seeing you again Clearwater." She rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach. So she really was pregnant? "Hi Jacob." She nodded her head towards the russet colored wolf. Jacob growled and stood protectively at my side. _

_Suddenly a clan of vampires began running towards us. This was the way they were going to begin the fight. I would have rather started this by actually fighting instead of talking. I stood at attention waiting on a vamp to come my way. A slender female ran towards me, flashing her teeth and hissing. What the fuck? Bring it on. I quickly moved to the side as the crazy vamp lunged at me. She landed on her face and I pounced on her back and tore her head off. One down and many more to go. Paul was fighting another slender woman and I helped him out by tearing off one of her arms._

_"I didn't need your help," Paul spat. _

_"Oh yes you did." I looked over towards Edward who was going one on one with David. Miranda was fighting with Rosalie. Hmm I wanted to get my hands on her. I heard a pained howl come from my right side. Jacob was on the ground, wrestling with Julia. I had never seen him have a hard time with any fight except that day he was trying to save me. Julia was a newborn, which meant she was a lot stronger than the other vampires. Jacob finally regained his footing and snapped at Julia. She quickly maneuvered to the side before lunging at Jacob and grabbing him around the neck. The image of Jacob saving me from the newborn a few years back flashed through my mind. Right now I hated him but I refused to see him die. Plus he had more to lose than me. _

_"Leah don't," Edward yelled. I lunged towards Jacob and Julia, knocking Julia off of Jacob. I wrestled with her and felt like I was winning until I felt a sharp pain on my side. I yelped in pain as I felt her crush my whole right side. I tried to regain my footing but I felt a strong blow to my head and everything went..._**black.**

**I decided to cut this chapter into two parts after I was half way done with this chapter. I didn't want to make this chapter horribly long. I'm sorry if the fighting scene sucked. I've never been really good at writing those but it has gotten a lot better. **

**Love,**

**Bri **


	25. Black II

Chapter 25

Burn II

**Thank you for your reviews! You guys are awesome as always! This chapter will be skipping all over the place, but I will use **_**italics**_** for the flashback parts. This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Leah's POV**

_The sun warmed my back as I dug my freshly polished toes into the sand. A sunny day didn't come often in La Push, so I was taking advantage of my luxury today. I felt warm hands caress my shoulders and lips press against my neck. _

_"I love this top on you Lee-Lee." I smiled at the sound of my nickname. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too. It's weird not seeing you at school all day." I turned around to face Sam, my boyfriend of three years. _

_"Well you could skip and hang out with me," Sam replied, placing a kiss on my lips. _

_"That sounds good but my dad would kill me if I did that. Just think in two months we'll be able to spend the whole day together." I ran my hand through Sam's cropped hair. I wasn't happy with the new haircut because I loved his long hair. _

_"No he would kill me because he'd know you were with me," Sam replied." I can't wait to marry you Leah. I can't wait to have little Sams running around and teaching them how to play football." Sam smiled. We had been talking about getting married once we graduated from high school. _

_"Little Sams and Leahs. I want the best of both worlds."_

_"I guess I've always wanted a daughter too. She won't be dating until she's 40. I can't wait to start a family with you," Sam said. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't wait to start my life with him. _

I could hear faint yelling. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. I tried moving my body, but it felt like someone had tied me down. I tried screaming, but my mouth wouldn't even open.

"If she doesn't make it, I will kill you!" I could hear Sam yelling and Jacob and my mother crying in the background. I felt a hot hand touch my hand and a familiar scent filled my nose. It was _him._

"Will she wake up," I heard my mother ask. Of course I will wake up. Was I ever the type to give up?

"I'm doing everything I can Mrs. Clearwater." It was Carlisle. I could feel his cold hand touch my forehead before I began to slip away. The voices began to fade as I slipped back away into my dream world. _No,No,No!_

_"You're too young to get married Leah. Don't you want to live your life first," my father asked me. He peeked over the top of his newspaper before folding it neatly and sitting it in his lap." Are you pregnant?"_

_Orange juice shot out of my mouth. My mother laughed loudly from the kitchen. My father wasn't amused though; he just frowned and continued reading his paper. _

_"No dad, I'm not pregnant. Why do I have to be pregnant to marry Sam," I asked, swallowing my juice quickly just in case my dad had something off the wall to say again._

_He peeked over his newspaper again and smirked. "That's why I married your mother."_

_"Harry," my mother shouted from the kitchen. My father could be so ornery sometimes. She peeked her head into the living room and stuck her tongue out at my father." Leah he married me because I could cook a mean meat loaf. That definitely won him over."_

I felt a warm hand travel up and down my arm. _Jacob. _

"You have to wake up baby. I'm so sorry...for everything," Jacob said softly." I didn't mean to hurt you or cause all of this. I can't believe that you're the one that saved me this time. I wanted to call you stupid but then I thought back to that time I saved you. Maybe that was your way of paying me back, but now that I think about it, that wasn't your reason. You thought I had more to lose than you did? I don't understand why you would think that Leah. You have people that care about you and love you. I wish you would understand that. We all joked about how you annoyed us and I even called you bitter harpy a few times but we all love you. Just wake up so you can hear us tell you that." Jacob's voice cracked at the end. I could feel tears hitting my arm. Jacob crying? That was so unlike him.

I could feel myself fade back into a dream world, leaving Jacob behind...

_Sam had been acting really strange. Although he had come back home, something was off about him. He didn't kiss me the way he used to, he acted like touching me was a crime and his body temperature was unbelievably hot. He refused to go to the doctor and we argued about his stubbornness daily. He just wasn't the same Sam and I couldn't figure out what was going on. He was secretive about everything, especially about his whereabouts when he wasn't with me. _

_My cousin Emily was supposed to be coming into town tonight. At least that would ease some of the tension away. Emily was my favorite cousin out of all my cousins. We were so close we were like sisters. I heard commotion downstairs indicating that Emily had arrived. I laid my laptop on my bedside table and rushed down the steps. _

_"Leah!" Emily through her arms around me and I twirled her in a circle. "Long time no see." I set Emily back on her feet as she straightened out her blouse. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time I saw her. _

_"I know, it's been too long. I missed you so much, we've got stuff to catch up on," I replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the steps with me. _

"Is she getting any better?" I could hear footsteps approaching the bed. My mother was still here? I bet Jasper was going crazy with her in the house this long. How long had I been out? _Hours, days, months? _

"No, she's still the same. I'm trying everything I can Mrs. Clearwater," Carlisle replied. "The potion was pretty potent which is why she isn't healing quickly." Potion? What potion?

"She's my little fighter, I know she'll pull through," my mother replied but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Carlisle didn't respond, but I'm sure he gave her that warm smile that he gave everyone else to make her feel better.

"Seth go home and get some rest. You look exhausted," my mother said. Seth was still here? He hated hospital rooms.

"No mom I want to be here when she wakes up. I'm not leaving her," Seth exclaimed. I could hear his voice break and my mother rushed across the room.

"Oh honey," she cried out. I could hear sniffing before my mind went to sleep once again...

_I sunk deeper into the corner as Sam backed away towards the door. I opened_ my _mouth to speak but my words were cut off by a pained sob._

_"Lee-Lee I'm so sorry. I...I couldn't control it," Sam stuttered. _

_Tears were still pouring from my eyes but now I was pissed. He couldn't control dumping me for my cousin Emily? So what was controlling him? Some supernatural force or something? _

_"I swear I tried. I tried to fight for you," Sam continued._

_"How long," I asked through sobs. _

_"What?"_

_"How long have you been fucking my cousin Sam?" I tried to yell but my voice was barely audible. Sam hung his head. "How long!?"_

_"A month," Sam whispered. _

_I gasped. Sam had cheated on me with Emily. Here I am thinking that he was dumping me for her when he was seeing her all along. Another sob escaped and I pulled my legs into my chest. _

_"Why are you doing this to me," I said._

_"I'm sorry Lee," Sam said before turning to walk out of my room. _

_"You promised me," I whispered. I didn't think he heard me until he stopped in the middle of the doorway. _

_"I'm sorry." Sam never turned around to face me but I could tell he was crying too. He quickly wiped away his tears and continued out the door. _

"It doesn't seem like it's been two weeks," I heard a booming voice say. _Sam. _

"She's not getting any better," Jacob replied. "If only I could have left Miranda alone." Wait, what had happened to Miranda? Was she dead?

"You can't blame this whole thing on yourself Jake," Sam said. "At least you killed the crazy bitch before she could cause any more damage."

"She wasn't even pregnant. She used a potion to fake a pregnancy and was using it so I wouldn't kill her. She just knew I wouldn't harm her if she was pregnant." _What?!_

"You were better off messing with Leah. You always find the crazy chicks to fall for," Sam scoffed.

Jacob chuckled. "I thought you didn't want me anywhere near Leah."

It took a few minutes for Sam to answer. "I just didn't want you hurting her like I did. She deserves better you know?"

"I didn't intentionally-"

Sam cut Jacob off. "I didn't either but I did. I felt horrible after I dumped her that day. To see her cry like that tore me up. I searched for a way to break the imprint; I asked Old Quil if I could get rid of it. I really did fight for her although she assumes I didn't. I'm still tortured til this day."

"How was it going through all that alone? I mean you were the first to phase, first to imprint," Jacob asked.

Sam sighed. "It was torture. I didn't know what was going on or who to turn to. It was scary and be happy you didn't have to do it alone. It was probably the worst experience I had ever had." Were they having a heart to heart? Awww how cute.

Good thing I was slipping away again because Sam and Jacob's conversation was sickening. Just kiss and make up while you're at it will ya.

_I had been feeling like crap all week. I was running a fever, my body ached and I couldn't keep any food down. My mother assumed the worst and said she would kill Sam for knocking me up and father on the other hand seemed to know what was going on with Seth, although he never said exactly what it was. _

_I forced myself to get out of bed today, I had been laying around all week. I didn't feel like I was getting any better. I dragged my feet down the steps and to the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. _

_"I think there's a bug going around or something," my mother said, sitting a bowl of soup in front of Seth. _

_"Maybe it's the flu," my father replied. "You feeling any better Leah?" _

_"No, I feel worse actually," I said, taking a seat next to Seth. I ruffled his hair and he gave me a small smile. _

_"If you two aren't feeling any better in the next two days, you're going to the doctor," my mother urged. _

_My cellphone rang from my pocket. What the hell did Sam want?_

_"What," I snapped. _

_"Leah? Can I talk to Seth," Sam replied. _

_"Why didn't you call his cellphone if you wanted to talk to him?"_

_"Please Lee-Lee..." The rest of Sam's sentence seemed to fade. My body began to shake and my vision blurred. _

_"Leah," my mother yelled. Everything went red..._

"She's been dreaming a lot," Edward said. "She can hear you guys too."

"Really? What is she thinking," my mom asked. I heard tiny footsteps and knew she was running to my side.

"Nothing much, she just keeps dreaming."

"About," Jacob asked.

"Sam," Edward replied. The room fell silent until Seth broke the awkward moment.

"Why him," Seth asked.

"I'm not sure but he's been in all of her dreams since she's been out."

I slipped into my dream world again as the machine began to beep faster and faster.

"Leah!"

_"Leah?" My father stood underneath a white tree off in the distance. _

_"Daddy?" I observed my surroundings. This wasn't home, it looked like a dream world where everything was perfect. The trees were full of white flowers and the grass was green and plush. My father waved his hand, motioning for me to come closer. "Where are we?"_

_"Heaven," my dad replied smiling. _

_I gasped. "I'm dead?"_

_"Not really, just very close to it. I wanted to pay you a visit." My dad pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Lee. So, so, so proud of you."_

_A tear trickled down my cheek. "Thank you daddy. So if I'm not dead yet, what's going on?"_

_"I'm paying you a visit. I didn't get to say good-bye the proper way."_

_"Yea because I killed you," I replied. _

_"Don't blame yourself baby. It was just my time to go. I hate that you blame yourself, stop doing that. It wasn't your fault."_

_I kicked at an imaginary rock. "But you didn't have to die if I didn't scare you to death. I'm so sorry daddy." _

_"Come on, let's go for a walk," my dad reached for my hand. I gave him mine and he began to lead me forward. "Stop blaming yourself for my death. It wasn't your fault like I said. When I went, I never ever blamed you. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished for your people. You pulled through even though you were going through hell. I hated to see you broken over what Sam did to you. I almost had to get my rifle and show him who's boss." My father shook his fist in the air. _

_"Why didn't you," I asked, just curious about what his answer would be._

_"Because I knew what he was going through. I just hated that you had to be a part of that. I wanted to tell you what was going on but I knew I couldn't. To my surprise you would find out why he did what he did," my father explained. _

_"I always wondered why you didn't kill him after he dumped me."_

_"Trust me, I wanted to. I knew that would hurt you even worse if I hurt him. I knew you still loved him, you still do. You love Jacob more though."_

_I winced at the sound of Jacob's name. "He hurt me too daddy."_

_"I know, but he didn't mean it and he's going to try everything in his power to make it up to you. You just gotta let him. Give him a chance Leah and stop being so damn stubborn. Sometimes I just wish I can come down there and knock that out of you. You got that from me, something I wish you wouldn't have inherited." My dad laughed. _

_"Well it makes me a strong woman and I don't think it was a bad trait for me to inherit." I squeezed his hand. My dad smiled sadly. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's almost time for you to go back home."_

_"No, I want to spend some more time with you." I held his hand tighter. _

_"The family needs you Leah. Always remember that they love you, everyone loves you. Don't you ever forget that, you understand me?" I nodded and tears began to stream down my cheeks again. "I love you so much and I'm very proud of you. Give Jacob a chance too; don't let something good slip away from you. You deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy. If he hurts you again, I will haunt him in his sleep." He smiled widely. "I will always be watching over you. You'll never be alone. You have family and friends that have your back too. Now get back home Leah."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck. He still smelled like the same. "I love you so much daddy."_

_"I love you too sweetie. Take care of your mother and brother for me." He began to fade before my eyes. "I'll always be with you." _

The bright lamp hanging above my head was blinding me. My head was pounding and I could barely move my body. I looked over to my right and noticed Jacob's big, rock head lying on my arm. Seth was lying on my left arm, holding my hand tightly. I tried to talk but my throat was so dry and sore. I moved my right arm and Jacob began to stir. He glanced up at me and his eyes lit up.

"She's awake! Carlisle!" Jacob yelled. "Oh my God Leah you had us scared shitless." Jacob hugged my neck and rested his head on my chest.

"Leah!" Seth yelled. "How are you feeling?"

"Water," I croaked out.

"My baby," my mother yelled rushing to my side. Seth put a cup of water to my lips.

"I told you she would pull through, she's a strong girl," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "I'm going to check you out okay? To make sure everything is okay."

The rest of the pack filed into the room.

"Hey Leah, long time no talk," Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"I actually missed hearing your voice," Embry added.

"Shut up," I said quietly.

"How's your head," Sam asked.

"Still hurts but I can't complain."

Everyone explained what had happened with Miranda and David. Edward tore David to pieces, Jacob tore Miranda to pieces after finding out she was faking her pregnancy and Julia was also torn to pieces. They explained how Edward read Miranda's mind and found out that she had used a potion to fake her pregnancy. She knew Jacob wouldn't harm her if he thought she was pregnant. I was happy to find out we weren't in danger anymore; hopefully it could stay that way for a while. After a while, I was left alone with Jacob. Everyone assumed that we needed to be left alone to talk.

"Hi," Jacob said sitting next to my bed.

"Hi," I replied with a small smile. How awkward was this?

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. That's what pack mates are for." I glanced down at my arms. I had a few scars that were starting to fade.

"Leah I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't mean for it to go down like that. You don't know how scared I was when you got hurt. I thought I lost you and I would have regretted not telling you that I loved you," Jacob explained.

My eyes widened. _He loved me? _My father's words echoed in my head. _Give him a chance. _

"You love me," I asked.

"Yeah. I stopped denying it when I thought I lost you. That's when I knew I had fucked things up. I would have hated myself if you would have...left me," Jacob said. "I won't hide these feelings for you anymore. To hide them would make me the biggest hypocrite in the world. I love you Leah."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't deny it, I loved him too. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't falling for Jacob Black, but I did. I fell hard. If I didn't love him I wouldn't have been so hurt over Miranda.

"I...love you too." I smiled. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. _Way to go Leah._

Jacob smiled widely and leaned over to place his lips on mine.

**Boom there it is! This was probably one of the longest chapters I've written. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I almost cried when I was writing the part with Harry. The epilogue will be the final piece to the puzzle. I appreciate all the reviews and support. Thank you so much! **

**Love, **

**Bri**


	26. Last Song

**Last Song **

**Leah's POV**

**Two weeks after the attack **

Even though it had been two weeks since the Miranda fiasco, no one let me go anywhere alone. I could barely take a piss without someone knocking on the door and asking if I was okay. Jacob was the most protective of me out of everyone. He had now taken a permanent spot in my bedroom and had even moved some of his stuff in, even though I didn't agree to that. My head had healed but I was still experiencing headaches. Carlisle said they would wear off in a few weeks although I was completely healed. I was pissed that I let myself get hurt, I wanted a hand in that bitch Miranda's death. She had caused enough trouble and I wanted to rip her head off myself.

"Leah?" Jacob knocked on my open door.

"Why are you knocking when you practically live here now," I asked with a chuckle.

"I was trying to be polite. Come eat lunch." Jacob nodded his head toward the kitchen. Oh no, I know Jacob didn't cook anything. Was the kitchen still there? Was Seth alright or did he die of smoke inhalation. Jacob and kitchens did not mix.

"You...cooked," I asked swallowing hard.

Jacob laughed at my horrible acting skills and grabbed my hand. "I'm actually not that bad and I had Seth there to help me."

"No, Seth too? Are you two trying to burn the house down and kill us." I slapped the back of Jacob's head and made my way to the kitchen to inspect possible damage.

"Surprise!" The pack, my mother, Billy and Charlie yelled.

"Um what the hell?" It wasn't my birthday. Wait was it?

"It's a welcome home party," Jacob replied kissing my cheek. "I know it's been two weeks but I wanted to surprise you."

I blushed. "Hey everybody." I waved at the small crowd in front of me. "Mom please tell me you helped Jacob and Seth cook."

My mother laughed. "I didn't want them killing everyone or burning down the house. Of course I was a _big _help." She winked and wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome home sweetie. Jacob planned all of this by himself. She gave Jacob a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Let's eat!"

Lunch was delicious. I really missed my mother's cooking, not that mine was too bad.

"That was delicious Sue," Billy said, wiping his mouth.

"Maybe we should start coming to your house instead of invading Sam and Emily's fridge," Embry added, reaching for another roll.

"Hey!" Emily glared at Embry.

"So you and Jake huh," Quil asked, stuffing his mouth with the last bit of green beans left on his plate. "It was supposed to be me and you Lee. You know we always had a bond."

"Yea and then you imprinted on a baby," I replied, rolling my eyes. The table erupted in laughter.

"Damn Quil, she shut you up," Jared said.

Why couldn't it always be like this? Everyone was having a good time, without any arguments or fights. Of course tomorrow we would all go back to our norms. Paul would go back to being an asshole. Quil would always be the pervert. Embry would be the quiet, sneaky one planning out a joke with Jared. Seth would go back to loving Nessie, not that that had stopped in the first place. Sam would go back to acting like he still had a say so over who I could date. And Jacob... well Jacob would still be Jacob.

After about two months of dating Jacob Black, I was promoted to Alpha Female. Quil Sr. said that he always saw the Alpha Female gene in me because of my leadership skills. I was like a mother to the younger wolves and I could keep the older ones in check. Sam wasn't happy about me becoming Alpha Female because of course that made him my Beta, but I liked my new position. I could finally boss Sam Uley around and use the command on him like he had done to me when I was in his pack. We decided to keep the packs combined for the time being since everyone seemed to be getting along, besides Sam and his random outbursts about Jacob hurting me. Jacob wasn't like Sam, although I accused him of acting like him the night of the fight. Sure there was the risk of one of us imprinting but I was learning to live in the moment. If I spent my whole life worrying about imprinting, I was never going to be happy. Besides, if he imprinted I would beat his ass. I would beat the imprint right out of him.

Our relationship wasn't perfect, but I felt like we were finally moving forward. I was no longer denying my feelings and he was no longer denying his feelings for me. Seth was ecstatic when we told him we were going to give 'us' a chance. He threatened to kill Jacob if he hurt me though. My mother and Billy were happy that their wishes had come true. Supposedly they were counting down the days until we finally became a couple. Billy said he knew it would happen sooner or later, while my mother worried that I would find some 'regular' guy to date on the Rez. It was only two months into the relationship and she was asking about grandbabies. Really mom?

I couldn't really complain about my life at this point. Everything seemed...normal. I haven't experienced normal in a long time. I had grown so much in such a short period of time. I could actually say I was happy and mean it. I still had a lot of work to do on myself, but I was growing into a better person. Jacob was helping me become a better person, while I was helping him. If someone were to tell me a year ago that I would be hooking up with Jacob Black, I would have probably died of too much laughter. I guess you never know who your soul mate is. Okay, I was pushing the envelope with the soul mate shit. But I guess you never know who you'll fall for. It was a case of _Blurred Instincts. _

**The End! **

**Thank you guys so much for your support! If you have any questions, leave them in your review and I will answer them as soon as I can. I didn't plan on making the Epilogue really long, I just wanted to tie things together.I felt like this was Leah's story, so I wanted to end it in her POV. I am thinking I'm going to go forward with my plans for **_**Choices**_**. If you haven't read my one-shot **_**Choices**_** yet go ahead and read it (if you're interested) because I think I'm going to turn it into a chapter story. I want to get a few chapters typed up before I start posting though. My classes started back up this week so chapters won't be coming out weekly like they were for **_**Blurred Instincts.**_** Let me know what you guys think of that one-shot. Again, thank you so much for your support! This story was a joy to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Love,**

**Bri**


End file.
